Hells Bells and all that Jazz
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: a re-write of my original story Hells Bells and all that Jaz. Although, very different and not quite as rushed. hopefully, its a lot better than my original. canon pairings. Also a bit of a crossover with the Shane Schofield series by Matthew Reilly.
1. Chapter 1

Right, I have no idea why I'm doing this, but I am, and I think it probably has something to do with re-reading Hells Bells and all that Jaz and listening to ACDC's Hells Bells, and Highway to Hell.

So I am re-writing Hells Bells and all that Jaz, it just seemed a bit rushed to me, and I can think of ways that I could make it better.

If anyone has any questions, PM me and I'll answer as best I can, but this first chapter's mostly to give some background information.

Don't like, don't read.

'Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over' applies literally to the Winchesters, if that helps any.

'I'm on the highway to Hell!

I'm on the highway to Hell!' was blasting through the speakers of the Impala, with Sam Dean and I dancing to it as much as we could while Dean was making his bid to be a NASCAR driver on our way to our new and temporary home, Forks.

As the song ended, I turned down the speakers in such a way that Dean wouldn't notice. It was fun, road trips and loud music, but I was going to go deaf in a minute if I didn't.

Hells Bells came on, and my twin just couldn't help but make a comment. "Hey Bells, its your song." I'm not sure if he calls me Hells Bells because that's his favourite song, or its his favourite song because that's what he calls me. Its fifty-fifty.

"Hey! Just cause my moms Lilith!" I complained. that's one of the other reasons he might be calling me Hells Bells. Our dad made a deal with Lilith nine months before Dean was born to know what he needed to know about demons to hunt them. He wanted to be able to protect mom when she was pregnant, because whether Lilith is my biological mother or not, Mary is my mom. So I guess that makes Dean my half-twin. "It's Sam that had the YED bleeding into his mouth! Sorry Sammy."

"No problems Bella. You just had Castiel bleeding in your mouth once a month for five years." he said grinning. Oh that evil…

"Well at least I didn't go blood crazy."

"Only because angel blood leaves a permanent effect!"

"Guys! Guys! Calm it." Oh, Dean cares. "My favourite songs coming on." about his music.

I rolled my eyes at him, but I loved that song too. Before he noticed I'd turned the volume down, I put it back up.

Back in black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back [I bet you know I'm...]

Yes, I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I've been looking at the sky

'Cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I never die

I got nine lives

Cat's eyes

Abusin' every one of them and running wild

CHORUS:

'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

(Well) I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black

CHORUS

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

hooo yeah

Ohh yeah

Yes I am

Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah

Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Out of the sight

And…Welcome to Forks. Who the Hell names a town after something you eat with?!

Well, it could be worse. Actually, no. we have to go to school. See, we have a slight problem with dieing. When we stopped the Apocalypse, Lucifer was sent back to Hell, obviously, since that was how we stopped the Apocalypse. But, since when me and Dean were in Hell we, well, revolted, meaning we refused to torture humans, and just about every other kind of thing that was in there. Although it was only the really really bad ones we tortured, we started to turn on the demons and tortured them, to get a taste of the medicine they prescribed, and then killed them. Everyone they tortured though, were never so lucky.

And because of that, Lucifer refuses to have Dean me or Sam in Hell for longer than a day. And Heaven don't really want us. They don't all approve up there, so we stay down.

Although, we might not get a load a load a lot of stares because Charlie Swan, a retired hunter, has agreed to 'look after us'. All the hunters know about our dieing problems.

But enough about that, and more about blissful sleep.

"Remember, no guns at school!" Charlie warned us. "I don't want to have to arrest you for illegal weapon carrying."

"You can pat me down if you want, but that would be awkward." I said.

"It would be even more awkward if he strip-searched you." Dean added.

"Get out!" Charlie shouted good-naturedly.

We laughed and headed to the Impala. I would have bugged him to let me drive, but I knew how bad I could be about my bike, so I let off.

This might be fun. Might being the operative word.

As we parked, I took one look at all of the girls here, and said to Dean, "Your going to be having a lot of fun here, arent you?"

"oh yeah." he turned to me grinning like he'd one the lottery.

"Just, try not to get an STD or something. Every body looks as if they've slept with everybody." I told him, Sam nodding in agreement from the backseat.

"Come on!" he said to us, close to bouncing in his seat from anticipation. I had to take a picture, it wasn't something you saw every day. I got out though.

"Sure, sure, just keep it in your pants long enough to get our schedules, okay? Okay."

He humphed at me, in a manly way of course, and then he grabbed my arm and Sam's as well.

"I'm tempted to sing 'we're off to see the wizard'." Sam said dryly.

"This is just so you two don't go running off on me."

"You're the only one who would do that." I pointed out.

"Oh, right." he said as he dropped our arms.

"So you love us enough to keep us close to you, but not enough to hold our hands?" I questioned.

"Yep. Pretty much." he said smiling. Ooh the little…

I hit him upside the head. This also served to push him into the door and open it for me. "I didn't mean to do that." I told him honestly as I walked past him through the door.

"Sure you didn't." he said to me, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course not." I said grinning. "Hello Mrs…Cope, I'm Isabella Winchester and these are my brothers Sam and Dean, we'd like our schedules please." I said politely to the woman sitting at the desk.

She looked up startled and handed us the papers that were in her hands. I took a quick, very quick, glance at them and gave them back.

"Miss, I really don't think you meant to give me that." I said to her, my smile wavering.

Dean peeked over my shoulder and said, "I'll have them."

I rolled my eyes and gave them back to a now beet red Mrs Cope, who gave us our schedules this time.

"Why did you give them back to her?!" Dean whined at me, for lack of a better word.

"Because if you had them I'd be seeing them all over the place and I really don't want that."

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"Lesbian porn." Dean and I said at the same time. Dean in what I could probably describe as excitement, and mine in reluctance.

"Thank you Bells." Sam said as he hugged me. He really didn't want to see it either.

"Oh come on! Be a man!" Dean shouted.

"I'm quite happy here as a pubescent teenager moping over Jess thank you very much." I gave him a weird look, mirrored exactly to the one Dean was giving him. "Okay, maybe not the pubescent teenager part."

"Sammy, I hate to tell you this, honest I do but you already know it, you couldn't have done anything to stop it. She was going to die before you even met her." Dean told him, clapping his hand on Sam's shoulder and steering him to class.

"I know, but -"

"No buts Sammy!" I interrupted.

"Except if their a girls." Dean added.

"Ignore Dean." I said.

"Always do." Sammy answered.

"I'm hurt!" Dean exclaimed with his hand over his heart.

"Dean, get in the class."

"But I don't like math!" he complained.

"Neither do I, now get in."

"I do." Sam said. I gave him a weird look and went to the teacher to get our slips signed while my brothers found us seats.

I turned and found Sam and Dean sitting right beside each other with an empty desk behind for me to sit at. I wonder who I'll end up sitting next to.

"Sorry Bells, but I have to sit beside Sammy." Dean apologised.

"Yeah, so you can copy him."

"Of course." he answered grinning.

"well guys," I said, sitting down. "I propose a contest."

"What contest?" Dean asked in excitement, Sam answered with him, with a tone of suspicion.

"Let's see who can get the most detentions before lunch."

"I dunno…" Sam said.

"Yes! How much in the kitty?" he asked, plainly excited about this. And that is why I love my twin.

"Ermm…twenty? Sammy doesn't really want to do it all that much, so." I was being nice to Sammy.

"Deal, Sammy you in?"

"Fine I guess." he said reluctantly. "Whose going to hold the money?"

"I will if you want." came a voice to my left. Sam and Dean both jumped in surprise. I stayed seated.

"Did you know she was there?" Dean asked me. I nodded with a smug grin.

"Hi, I'm Bella, tats my twin brother Dean, be warned he will very likely try to get into your pants, but your okay with our younger brother Sam."

"I'm Alice Cullen, and I have a boyfriend, sorry Dean." she said, looking not in the least sorry. "So, if you want I'll hold the money for you until lunch."

"Sure," I said cheerily, her cheeriness was infectious, and told my brothers, "well, fork it over."

"Haha, very funny." Dean said.

"What? Ohh…" I only just remembered that the town was called Forks. I handed over a twenty to Alice anyway though. I was just waiting on Dean to hand his twenty over.

"I cant find my wallet!" he cried in frustration.

"What, this wallet?" I said as I held up his wallet. He made a grab for it, but I moved my hand and pulled a twenty out first before dropping it on the table. I handed the twenty to Alice.

Then the teacher decided it was time to start the class and began to call the register. With our name being Winchester, we were last.

After she said Alice's name, I asked if she had an ipod and speakers for it. She handed it over with a grin. Almost like she knew what I was planning. I'll store that away for later.

I scrolled through her music, glad to note that she had the song I was looking for. I didn't have it, I didn't like it all that much, but it was appropriate for this class.

Since I was determined for Sammy to get at least one detention, and he was going to be the very last name to be called out, I gave it to him. He got what I was asking him to do.

'Mathematics is a difficult thing

I never understood what was the missing link,

And by the time I calculated the correct solution,

The question had escaped and so did the conclusion

So tell me

Everything must always equal two

Or nothing else is true

And I'll believe you

Coz your x is equal to my y

But equations pass me by

So will you take

A little number mine

Subtract it from my soul

And a fraction of your heart

And your seeing makes me whole

And multiply the times

Never been apart

Nothing can divide

A heart plus a heart'

Came from the tiny speakers, reverberating around the room. Sam made it very obvious that it was him who had done it.

The teacher had turned bright red and shouted "DETENTION!" at him. It was so funny! I actually fell off my chair. That was admittedly because that teacher had a really really loud voice and I jumped right out of my chair. I was expecting a bit of a build up. Not just, suddenly red in the face and an outburst.

I think Sam jumped the highest, or at least high enough that he whacked his legs on the table and fell sideways into Dean. And then because of the way Dean was sitting, with one leg sticking out the side, Dean was pushed straight into table leg. That must have hurt.

That was round about the time I fell off my chair. All three of us got detentions.

"Well, that was a good start." I said to them as we left the class. Apparently she didn't want us to wait for our detentions. We had them right now, five minutes into our first class and we're being sent to wherever it is they give detentions. I was expecting to at least have to wait until lunch before I had to serve the detention.

If this is how they work it there's going to be some problems with this contest.

We were just passing a class when a huge, and I mean HUGE guy came stumbling out of it. "GET TO DETENTION RIGHT NOW!" came a loud voice following after him. Do you have to have a degree in shouting to work here or something?

"Fine fine, I'm going." he said, then quieter he said, "Crazy bastard."

"Agreed." Said my twin my brother and I.

The bug guy jumped and turned. He must not have heard us. He had the same funny golden coloured eyes as Alice. Not yellow like the YED, but like a topaz.

"Hi." he boomed. "Emmett Cullen."

"GO! DETENTION! NOW!" came the teachers voice from the class.

"I guess I'd better go to detention then." he said before turning away from us. We started to follow him.

"Are you following me?" he asked, now walking backwards.

"Yes." we said honestly.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to detention too." we grinned.

"Do you guys always speak at the same time?" he asked us.

"No." we answered at the same time. "Not usually." I continued.

"Oh. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" Sam said.

"Sam, it was more than nothing. All we did though was play the song 'mathematics' in math. Then we kinda made a big deal of falling off our chairs." I said, grinning at the memory form not minutes before.

"Yeah, and got my prize jewels as well." Dean said.

"Ow." Emmett winced in sympathy.

"Yeah, so would did you do."

"He didn't like my shirt." he shrugged. I took a look at his shirt. It said, 'Chemists do it on the table…periodically'.

"I take it you were in chemistry." Dean grinned. I have a feeling Dean and Emmett will get along very well.

Sam looked at me with sympathy. There are going to be dirty jokes cracking all over the place and pornography sites left open on the laptop. Mind you, like that wouldn't have happened anyway.

I am so glad I bought my own laptop.

"Sam. If you want, you can share my laptop."

"Thanks."

"You really should get your own."

"I think you might be right." he said. Oh God, they were talking about Mrs Cope's lesbian porn.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!!! I'm not listening! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!!!

"Bells, I've still got Alice's ipod." Sam told me, handing me one of the ear phones. I grinned and took it.

I was singing along to TNT with Sammy when we got to detention, extremely happy that Alice had ACDC on her ipod.

"STOP ENJOYING YOURSELF! YOU ARE HERE TP BE PUNISHED, NOT TO HAVE A PARTY!" came the very loud voice of a very small, very grumpy man.

I held my hands up in surrender and sat down. I started to pull a notebook out of my bag. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"I rather thought I was getting a notebook from my bag. In my old school we did lessons during detention." I said. My intention had actually been to doodle or pass notes to Sam, since Dean was otherwise engaged with Emmett.

He grumbled out an 'okay, copy this book.'

I couldn't stop myself. "THE WHOLE FUCKING BOOK?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"DETENTION!"

"We're already in detention, you asshole!" Dean shouted. He was having to much fun with this. Sam stayed quiet.

"BOTH OF YOU, DETENTION AT LUNCH!" I grinned, and Dean did too, detentions during class were not going to be a problem.

I opened the book and pretended I was writing from it. To be honest, I didn't even look at the title. I wrote 'I take it you like Emmett then? -Hells Bells' and passed the notebook to Dean.

'Of course he does! I'm awesome! -Emmett'

'I don't think I should ask Dean then, your ego could do without the compliments -Hells Bells'

'I think Dean could do without the compliments as well -Sam'

'Hey! Quit stealing my notebook Sammy! -Hells Bells'

'Dean is the most awesome person in the world! -the Awesome Dean Winchester'

'You too Dean! Especially if your going to write all sorts of horrible things -Hells Bells'

'Hey! They are not horrible things! They are the wonderful truths! -Dean'

'A.K.A, horrible, horrible lies. -Hells Bells'

'NO NO NO -'

'I like you guys. -Emmett'

'You don't get to steal my notebook either you over grown -'

'Bella! The bell just rang. -Sam'

"Will you guys quit stealing my notebook!" I said to them as we left the detention room.

"But it's so fun." Dean teased me. I Blinked at him. See how demons can do this thing, and they blink and their eyes go completely black, well my mother being Lilith and all, I can do it to.

"Come one Bells! Don't do that! Please, you know I hate that!" Dean absolutely hates it when I Blink.

"What? What're you doing?" Emmett asked. I stopped and turned to him, looking like the picture of innocence. Okay, the picture of innocence in leather pants an ACDC t-shirt and biker boots.

"Absolutely nothing. What makes you think I was doing something?" I asked.

He scrunched up his face and unscratched it again to ask what class we had next. French. Even worse than math, but Emmett had it with us so it wasn't that bad.

"Hey, Emmett," I started as we walked to French. "Do you know an Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah, she's my little sis, why?"

"Because I still have her ipod. Do you think you could give it back to her when you see her next? Just in case we don't see her again today."

"Sure." he said as he held his hand out for the ipod. "Don't worry by the way, Mrs Young isn't so bad."

"Damn." we all said. "Is there anything in particular that she really doesn't like?"

"Oh sure. People making fun of France. She's actually French."

"Good. Sammy, do you wanna do French or go to detention with us?" I asked him.

"Detention. I hate French." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. There is actually something school related that Sammy hates.

"Hello miss. Did you finish your frog-legs this morning?" Dean asked as he walked into the class.

"What about your snails? They're very good for you. The most important meal of the day." I said.

She gritted her teeth and said, "I'll let you off this one time seeing as your new." she told us with a very forced smile. Sam handed her our slips. I had seen him writing something on it as Dean and I did our second best to mock her country. This should be good. But she just ground her teeth together and pointed to a seat.

I was supposed to sit beside a blond girl, she had the same weird eyes as Alice and Emmett. I assumed they at the very least lived together if they weren't related.

"Hi, Isabella Winchester." I said to her as I sat down.

"Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend." ah, she must have thought I was trying to make a move on him.

"Cool, he seems nice. You must be too if your going out with him."

"Your not just saying that to get on my good side are you?" she asked suspicious.

"Nah, he's cool, but I don't want to date him." I smiled.

"Well then, call me Rose." he smiled as she held out her hand.

"In that case, call me Bella. I think we might just get along."

"Depends, is that Impala yours?"

"No, its my twin brothers, Dean's, I have motorbike in the trunk though."

"Nice, what kind?"

"Not any specific make, I made it from scratch."

"Like, making the pieces and everything?"

"Apart from the engine and the wheels, yes."

"I think we could get on very well indeed."

"Cool, but can we get along later? I have a detention to get." she looked quizzically at me.

Mrs Young had already finished the register, so I stuck my hand in the air and didn't bother to wait, "Miss, I have to ask, did you move to America because you wanted to share your awful culture with us, or did the French throw you out?" (sorry if you are French.)

"No they did not, but I'm going to throw you out of this class and into detention."

"Is that honestly the best you can come up with?"

"OUT!"

"Thank you for the detention miss." I said as I ducked out of the classroom. I swear she threw a pencil after me. I only got three steps before I was joined by Sam.

"What did you do?" I was surprised to see him so soon.

"I asked her if she's like to borrow my pencil to write her reply to my message since she threw hers at you."

"What did you write on it anyway?"

"Something worthy of Dean."

"Oh you didn't did you?" he nodded gravely. "Oh my God you did." he showed me the slip. 'I hear the French are very passionate. Would you like to show me just how passionate they can be?' was written on it.

"I thought Dean would have done that." I said very honestly.

"I think Deans probably going to do something a bit more, well, Dean."

"Well, I suppose Dean does probably already know how passionate the French are." I grinned.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Never." I agreed. It was idiotic to tell me.

We walked into the detention room again. I'm sure he was happy to see us again, he probably has just forgotten how to smile.

"Hi again Grumpy." he didn't seem to appreciate my Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs reference. So I said "Sorry, MR Grumpy." he didn't seem to like my change to Mr Men either. Why do I even know those.

"What do we have next?" Dean asked.

"Technology." Sam said.

"Have you learned that thing already?"

"Yes." he said quietly.

Dean and I shook our heads sadly at him as we sat down. I pulled out my notebook and wrote, 'no heinous lies on my notebook Dean, and no stealing it either of you!' in bold at the top before proceeding to doodle. Okay, I wasn't doodling, I was drawing the Irish guy who played poker for years. In my picture he was playing poker with Dean with Bobby sitting in his wheelchair at the side of the table as an older man than he usually was.

I was drawing a memory.

Then I went on to a funnier memory from that hunt, and OAP Dean after walking up several flights of stairs.

I saw Dean peek at what I was doing and slid the notebook to the side. His hands came in contact with nothing with the table where the notebook had been seconds before.

"Pretty good drawings Bells." said Sam. Oh, right, I had slid the notebook over to Sam's desk, hadn't I.

And the bell rang again. We headed off to Tech. I actually wanted to do Tech.

But Dean wasn't having that. We got through the register with no problems, but Dean didn't want to do Tech, and didn't want me or Sammy to either. We were SUPPOSED to be using files to make a sphere from a square block of wood. If I had been able to do it, I likely would have found it easy and relaxing, but Dean poked me with his file. I know it sounds wrong, but he did. Then he did it to Sam, don't get any ideas, and started a three-way duel between us.

I was winning when the teacher came back into the class and nearly burst our eardrums by shouting at us to get to Detention two minutes ago.

I say two minutes ago, because she shouted at us to 'get to detention now' two minutes ago.

"So what next?" I asked irritably.

"History." Sam told me.

"Hey! don't be like that! You didn't have to duel me!" Dean tried to defend himself. I was Staring at him.

"I did, and you knew I would. You know I cant turn down a challenge like that."

During detention, I earned my self another detention after school. Like the one I had at lunch, I wasn't intending to go to it.

"Hello oh grumpy one. What torture do you have planned for us this period?" I asked sarcastically, throwing my badge covered bag on the table.

"Back again I see. I didn't know you liked me so much." he smirked.

"Oh I don't like you." I was in a bit of a bad mood now. "Quite frankly I hate your worthless guts right at this very moment in time. If you ask me at the next moment in time and it might be your worthless brain I hate. If you'd asked me last moment in time, I would have said I hated your worthless detention room. But either way, I'll still not like you, and I'll still consider you worthless, at the very least worthless to me."

"Detention after school." he said without looking up.

"Oh Jee. I just cant wait." I said with obviously fake enthusiasm.

"Oh no doubt you'll be seeing me again next period."

The bell rang just then and I said, "So, now then?" before walking out of the door.

"Sorry Bells." Dean said meekly.

"Dean," I turned to him. "I don't really care." I was grinning now.

He whacked my arm as we entered History.

"You guys find us seats, I'll get our slips signed." I said as I went to do just that.

When I turned, I found Dean and Sam sitting beside each other, and a seat right next to them in the row beside them. It was beside a blond guy with a lot of strange crescent moon shaped scars. So faint that they wouldn't be noticed by your average person, but I wasn't exactly your average person now was I? and he had the same strange eyes as Rosalie, Emmett and Alice.

I sat beside him and before I could ask anything of him he told me his name was Jasper Hale in a Southern drawl, similar to my own. Maybe he's from Texas too. (I cant remember if they are actually from Texas in the show, but the actors are, so in my fan fiction they are too.)

"Are you a relation of Rosalie Hales then?" I asked him.

He looked mildly surprised, but answered me anyway. "Yes, she's my twin. We were adopted by the Cullen's." ah hah.

You wouldn't have the same eyes as someone if you were only adopted into their family, especially not such a strange colour, well, strange for eyes anyway. So either they're in that family because of what they are, or they are what they are because they're in that family. Or I'm getting paranoid.

Unlikely.

"Hello class!" this teacher was suspiciously cheery. "We're starting a new topic today." ah, that's why. Teachers are always happy when they start something new. I don't know why, its as if they think its some sort of treat. "We're starting the Civil War.

"Now, the Confederates lost, because they basically did absolutely everything wrong."

"HEY!" we shouted as we stood up. It wasn't just my brothers and I, it was Jasper as well. I like him already.

"It wasn't our fault the Yankees cheated!" Dean said. We were very pro-confederate, that and we knew the Yankees made a deal with a demon, Crowley to be specific.

"We were out-gunned and out-manned! We didn't stand a chance!" I exclaimed. I didn't say it alone though, and Jasper and I looked to each other in what I can only describe as confused amusement. Yep, I like him.

"DETENTION THE FOUR OF YOU! NOW!" he shouted.

"We didn't even get started." Sam said as he walked past him on his way to the door.

"GO!"

"That was…strange." Jasper said.

"Your telling me." I said.

"Yes Bells, I think he was." Dean said patronisingly. I Blinked at him. "Bella!" I stopped.

Kill the Wabbit started to come from my phone. It was Charlie, I put him on speaker.

"I have a feeling you three aren't going to learn a lot in school." came the voice of chief Charlie Swan.

"Tech was all Dean's fault! I was fine with doing Tech." I said in my defence.

"You should be doing it all." he said.

"Are you seriously going to have this argument with us."

"Okay, no. goodbye, and try to stay in for at least one class will you?"

"I can try, but I tried that last period. It didn't work out so well." I said before I hung up.

"Kill the Wabbit?" Dean questioned.

"What? He used to hunt didn't he?"

"So what's my ringtone?" he asked.

"I'm not telling." so he called my phone. "I'm not going to answer it." I said as Big Balls by ACDC came on. Dean appeared to approve of my choice.

I rolled my eyes and went into the detention room.

"Hello again Grumpy." I said as I dumped my bag on the table.

I didn't want to mess about with my notebook, so I began tapping the table to We Will Rock You. Dean started doing air guitar, and singing along as well. I sat there watching him while laughing and singing along with him. After that, I started him on Eye of the Tiger, then Die Die Die my Darling, then Come Together, then we got shouted at and told we had another detention tomorrow at lunch. I wasn't going to go to that either.

"I gotta go find my family. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" he asked us. We agreed and told him we would meet them there. We asked him not to tell them about the multiple detentions. We wanted to do that ourselves.

"Do you guys actually want to eat that?" I asked my brothers as I saw what they were serving for lunch. I'm not sure what it was, but it certainly wasn't food and it didn't look too edible.

"No." they both said quickly.

"Die die die my darling, don't utter a single word…" it was stuck in my head. I was tapping my finger on the desk to the tune of die die die my darling as I sang it. It was stuck in my head, but it wasn't that bad a song.

I heard someone coming up behind me. The footsteps were quieter than your average human, there were five but by the amount of sound they made it might jut had been one.

"Hello." I said without turning.

"How do you do that?" Dean asked me amazed.

"I take more notice of whats around me." I shrugged. They, the super light walkers, sat in the empty seats.

"How did you know this was our table?" Jasper asked.

"Because it's the only empty one." I said.

Emmett looked as if he wanted to ask a question, probably how did I know they sat alone, but Dean told him not to bother asking before he could ask.

"Right, I know you, I know you, I know you, and I know you, but I don't know you." I said as I went round the table, stopping at a rather, okay, extremely hot guy with the same strange topaz eyes, and his very own bronze sex hair. See, if his eyes actually were topaz, and his was actual bronze, he'd be worth quite a bit more than he would be without it, which by his looks would be a fair bit.

"Hells Bells!" Sam shouted at me from across the table. "You just zoned out there."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Tell me what his name is first."

"My name is Edward." said Edward.

"Well, Edward, what I was saw is that your eyes are the colour of topaz, and your hair is the colour of bronze. What this made me think was that if your eyes were actual topaz and your hair were actual bronze, you'd be bald and blind within minutes." I told him. Dean and Sam were quite amused by this.

"Bells, you think of strange things." Sam told me.

"One of my little quirks." I shrugged.

"What was that about in French?" Rose asked. Her family seemed quite surprised by her civility. She also seemed to notice this. "What? She likes cars."

"Oh, hey, see while you guys are talking, I'm just going to go over there." Dean said, pointing to the biggest group of girls he could find. Personally, they looked pretty slutty, but this was Dean.

I grabbed his arm, "I know your going end up going home with at least one of them, so either give me the keys to the Impala so I can drive home, or so I can get my bike to take me and Sammy here home." I told him.

"Okay, get your bike and give me back the keys next period. What do we have next anyway?" he asked as he tossed me the keys.

I heard Sam say Biology before I headed to get my bike out the trunk. It only took a couple of minutes, the cafeteria was right beside the car park.

When I turned to head back, I saw Edward watching me through the window. I waved and started walking back.

"So, did you like what you saw?" I asked him as I sat back down. I was sitting beside Edward.

"I like what I'm still seeing." he said quietly. Almost as if he didn't mean for me to hear.

"So what was that in French?" Rose asked again.

"Which part?"

"The part where you said you had a detention to go to."

"Oh yeah, that! Right, me Sam and Dean had a bet to see who could get the most detentions before lunch."

"Damn! I almost forgot about that!" Alice exclaimed, pulling the $60 from her purse. It looked like quite an expensive purse.

"Forgot about what?" Emmett asked, he sounded slightly amazed, as if that never happened.

"I had first period with them, they asked me to keep the money for them. Who won?"

"I had four, Dean had five and Bella managed to get six." Sam told her.

"Then there you go Bella." she said as she handed me the $60.

"You were trying to get detentions?" Edward asked, puzzled. He looked frustrated by this, as if he wasn't used to it.

"What, have you ever gotten a detention before?" he shook his head. "Then it is my mission to make sure you get a detention by the end of this week."

"You can try next period. He has biology too." Alice said. She was grinning. Like she knew what was going to happen.

I stored that information away for later and headed off to class. The bell had rang.

"Didn't we promise Charlie we would try and stay in for at least one class?"

"We've still got whatever 6th period is." I pointed out. "And we didn't promise, he asked us. There's a difference."

"True, and it is gym we have 6th, you two are more likely to stay in class for that."

"Or we might get another detention for fighting."

"Very likely. I'll get the slips." Sam said. As we entered the class.

The teacher was an old guys with glasses and a tweed suit. I didn't like him already.

I took my seat right beside Edward. My plan was very simple. When his name was called, I kicked him under the table. I had to hit him hard enough to break your average humans leg about five times over, but I did elicit a response. He yelped and jumped from his seat in surprise. No wonder, he obviously had very hard skin, it would have surprised him even more so that I was able to hurt him. He was standing with his foot held up across his opposite leg so he could examine it.

Mr Banner had a temper about as good as his looks, and shouted "DETENTION!" at him.

"But Bella kicked me!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"ISABELLA! DETENTION! NOW!" I walked out of the class grinning.

"Sorry about that Bella." he said as we walked to detention. "Although your probably on first name basis with Mr King by now though."

"Oh, is that his name? I've been calling him Grumpy." I said. "And I don't mind. It beats biology that's for sure."

"Your not going to learn anything though."

"Ask me a question, any question."

"Okay, (insert hard question of choice)"

"Easy, (insert correct answer to hard question of choice)" he frowned.

"What're you frowning for? I got it right."

"I'm not frowning."

"You are so frowning."

"I'm just surprised is all."

"You have a funny way of showing it." I muttered.

"We're not supposed to be doing that for another two years." he told me.

"We're not going to be in school in two years time." I told him confused.

"Exactly." ah, I see my mistake. See, we were in our early thirties when we stopped the apocalypse, so duh we already knew it. Well, Sam and I did, Dean was a bit of a hopeless case.

I shrugged at him and opened the door for him, since he seemed a little out of it.

"Hey, that's my job." he complained to me.

"Yes, usually, but being the inferior of us both, it's actually my job to open the door for you." he glared at me. I noticed that his eyes had gone black. Now is it because he's grumpy, or is he grumpy because his eyes have gone black?

He wasn't actually glaring at me I noticed, he was glaring past me. Emmett was coming. Or at least, I think it's Emmett. I have turned to see yet.

"I can do a far better black eyed glare than you." I said dismissively as I turned to see if I was right about who it was that was coming.

I was right. "Hi Emmett. What did you do this time?" I asked him.

Edward gave me a questioning glance, so I told him, "Emmett had detention first period because of his shirt." his face had the look of someone who has just realised something that should have been obvious. Go figures Emmett gets detention a lot.

"I changed my t-shirt like my chemistry teacher shouted at me too, and now my RE teachers shouting at me because of my t-shirt." he grumbled. This time, his t-shirt had a picture of Mary holding the baby Jesus and it says, 'Abstinence...99.99% effective'.

"Maybe you should stop wearing Snorgtees." I suggested.

"But I like them!"

"The teachers obviously don't. So what shirt are you going to put on next?" he was already pulling one out of his bag.

"This one!" he said triumphantly, and proceeded to shamelessly take off his current t-shirt and put on the one he had taken from his bag. It had a smiley face and said, 'smile if your not wearing undies'. Emmett was full on grinning.

I slammed my palm to my forehead. "Have either of you two got gym next?" I asked.

Emmett raised his hand and pulled Edwards up too. The other palm came in contact with my forehead. "Please Emmett, please, do not try to show any one other than Rose whether or not your wearing 'undies'. Please."

"Rose must really like you." Edward said. Random much?

"Why? Why oh why are you spouting random nonsense?" I asked.

"Because she's letting you call her Rose."

"So she's not much of a social butterfly then is she?" I asked, then the bell rang. I wasn't sure whether to run to gym and get away from Emmett, or go really slowly and lose Emmett.

The choice was made for me as I was lifted into the air. By Emmett. On the upper hand, he still has all his clothes on.

Thankfully, he let me down when he got to the girls changing rooms. What exactly was I supposed to change into? Oh well, I've had plenty of practice doing athletic things in leather, especially these particular leather clothes. I wore them so often they were a lot more wearable than the stiff leather a lot of wannabe 'tough' girls wear. Seriously, how can they move in those?!

I just walked straight into the gym. Dean and Sam were waiting for me. "Did Emmett carry you here?" Sam asked me.

"In my defence, I didn't ask him to. By the way Dean, I think you'll like his top."

"I've seen his top already. It is a cool top."

"He changed it."

"Cool, so, wanna have a fight?" Dean asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"I'll ref." Sam said. I shrugged and waited for Dean to get his ass in gear.

Emmett came in while we were still circling each other. It was round about when Jasper came in though that Dean made a move.

He lunged towards me while I was looking to see who had come in, a mistake on my part, but I dropped to the ground quick enough to avoid him. I ended up doing a bit of a street dance move to twist to face Dean again. My legs swung out to knock him to the ground and connected with nothing. In the same move I was on me feet again and my foot was on a collision course with Deans head. I hit him and his head whipped back but he kept his balance. He swung a punch to my gut which I caught and used to twist his arm around and kick him away from me. He turned with a roundhouse kick which I ducked, then I slapped the leg that was on the ground, knocking the rest of him to the ground. Unfortunately, his leg was at that point above my head, and we landed up a twisted pile in the middle of the gym laughing.

All of the Cullen's were standing around us in a circle, staring down at us with a mixture of emotions ranging from amusement to worry.

"What were you guys fighting for?" Rose asked.

"Fun." we answered. We spoke at the same time a lot, but we laughed anyway.

I untangled myself from Dean and helped him up, telling him, "Why did you try a roundhouse kick? You know they never work out for you?"

"It might have worked that time!" he protested.

At that point the rest of the class had come in and so had the teacher. I could tell just by looking at him I wasn't going to like him.

"Guys, today you will be playing football!" he shouted. All three of us pumped our fists in the air. Until he said, "Girls will be playing netball."

"Today, I am a boy." I announced loudly. The teacher grinned, almost evilly, and gestured for me to come over. "Yes sir what can I do to annoy you today?"

He kept his grin, and said, "Well then, pick your team, if you want to be a boy today." so that's his big plan?

"Okay then, you five are in my team, Rose, Alice, you can play if you want, but if you do your in my team." I said to my brothers and the Cullen boys.

"We'll just watch." they said, smiling. I hope its because they think we'll beat them. Which we wont.

We'll absolutely thrash them.

And we were, I thought as I slid through the legs of the last guy standing between me and the goal. And now, we have thrashed them.

I was more than pleased to note the furious scowl that the teacher was now wearing.

I was lifted into the air by my brothers, who proceeded to parade me around the gym. We'd had an argument before about why it was always me who was carried. It usually ended with Dean and Sam, mostly Dean, complaining that it would wound their manlihood to be carried by a girl, no matter who it was.

I was dropped when we got out of the gym though, and Dean went streaking off, presumably to find the girl he was making out with tonight.

Sam and I laughed at him ad his eagerness, and started off in the general direction of my bike, Sam looking slightly dubious.

"Come on Sammy! Its not like its your first time riding my bike with me."

"Actually, yes, yes it is."

"Ah. Well, have you ever known me to crash?"

"Yes, remember that time -"

"By accident." I clarified.

"Then no."

"See, no problem."

"But that's without a passenger." he pointed out.

"Deans ridden with me before!"

"But -"

"Get on the damned bike Sammy." I ordered. We had been standing at my bike for a good couple of minutes now. Correction, he had been procrastinating getting on my bike while I was sitting on it waiting for him to get his ass in gear.

"Do you want us to follow you with Sam so he doesn't have to get on the bike?" Edward offered. When the hell did he get here?!

"When the hell did you get here?!" I tend to say what I think.

"Long enough ago to know Sam doesn't want to ride the motorbike." he smirked.

"Sammy, do you wanna ride with Edward and his family?" I asked him. He nodded. "Pussy." I muttered, but said nothing more. It was his own choice and Edward was offering.

"Do you know where Chief Swans house is?" I asked him.

"Sure, why?"

"Because, as everybody probably knows, we live with him, and I want to race you there. I bet you $20 I can beat you." I challenged.

"I dunno…"

"Are you scared?"

"Come on Edward, take the bet!" Alice said.

"So are you going to hold the money for us again?"

"Sure." she chirped. I took out a $20 from my own pocket, and quickly swiped one from Edwards. He looked surprised. If I'm going to be my usual paranoid with perfectly good reason self, I would think it was because he didn't think any body could. I handed them over to Alice anyways, and she looked just as surprised as Edward, but said nothing.

I got on my bike, and waited for Edward to get to the road with me. I held up my hands in a three, two, one, GO! And then I went.

This bike went pretty darned fast, I got the fastest engine I could, although it was by illegal means, but that just means it goes even faster, and I built the rest of the bike around it to work in perfect harmony with the engine and the wheels.

I beat Edward with about five minutes to spare. We only live ten minutes, at my speed, away from the school.

When they parked, with a very fancy skid, I noticed how they were in the car. You would think it was a strange thing to notice, but Jasper and Emmett were in the backseat with Alice and Rose on their laps, Sam and Edward in the front. I was amazed Emmett could even get in, let alone with Rose on his lap.

Alice bounced over to me, holding the $40 out to me. "I'm beginning to think you like giving me money." I said to her with a smile.

"I'm beginning to think you like to bet." she said to me, smiling also.

"Why not if you know you can win? Or at least if you have a very good chance at winning."

"What did you do to that bike?" Rose said as she came over with a look of absolute amazement and awe. "It's…it's…wow."

"Thank you." I bowed.

"Is that engine legal?" she asked, squinting her eyes at me."Is it legal for you to be married to Emmett?" I asked.

"I guess that's a no then." she said, smiling. "I knew I liked you!"

"I thought you decided that when you saw Deans Impala?" I said.

"That too." she said as she waved her dismissively. "But please can I have a look at your bike!?" she pleaded.

"How about I come over at the weekend and you can have a look at my bike and I can have a look at your cars?" I suggested.

"How did you know we had more than one car?" she asked suspiciously.

"A) the rumour mill says you have a BMW and Emmett has a jeep, and B) you have money, your not all going to cram into Edwards Volvo whenever you want to go somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a car each." I said.

"Perceptive little thing arent you?"

"Yeah, and now shoo! I have dinner to make. I would offer to give you dinner too, but I don't have enough food." I told them making shooing motions with my hands. "Actually, I'm not sure we have enough food for Dean." I muttered.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" they all said one by one as they headed back to the car.

"Did it feel weird sitting in the front with plenty of room while there were two couples in the back sitting on each others laps and probably trying not to shag each other" I asked Sam.

"Extremely."


	2. AN sorry

Right, i am going to try, and quite probably fail, to stick to just one story and finish that, then the next one and so on and so forth. but quite frankly, updates are going to be slow.

I'm running through a patch of writers block here, and my internets acting up. actually, it's non existent because i have to use a dongle thats ran out of money. The only internet access i have is through my granda, and he's hidden his computer from all of the other computers and just sits there with this annoyingly smug grin whil i try and find it.

So, yeah, that and i'm probably going to end up starting a couple of new stories very soon, ideas that insist upon being written, so if you have an idea of where you want the stories to go, you can PM me and tell me your ideas, or you could just start your own story using mine, i wont mind. quite frankly, i'd welcome it.

either way, dont kill me if i take ages to update.

and i have just gotten a mile past the point where this becomes meaningless babbling.

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

MURDER IS A BAD THING, REMEMBER THAT!

and...calm. goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't easy to do, my 'N' isn't working right! It's really really stubborn! Like, I try to type 'nice' and the sound coming from it is BOOM tap tap tap. And my 'alt' is missing. Don't know where that is…

+_)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_

*Previously*

Stuff happened. Not sure about the specifics, I only wrote it.

*Previously*

Dean came home a lot earlier last night than he usually would if he had been out with a girl. Maybe he found out she was a transvestite. I remember that happened once, ah that was so funny!

With that thought, I walked down the stairs grinning like a mad woman. The look on Dean's face was priceless! I have a picture of that somewhere…

"Hey, Dean, can I sit on top of your car on the way to school?" I asked.

"No."

"Can I sit on the hood?"

He thought about that for a minute, and then nodded slightly. He had not as much problem with me sitting on the hood, I do it quite often. Usually with a beer in hand. Damn! Now I want a beer. Oh well, I'm getting one. I tossed a couple to my brothers before they had a chance to ask.

Dean lifted his beer in a silent salute and headed to the car.

As I said I would, I sat on the hood of the Impala with my feet resting on the front grill.

Part of my sitting on the car instead of in it is because, I know what cassette is in there, ACDC, and I know for a fact that Dean will have it up as loud as the car will let him. I want to have some sort of hearing when we get to school. Although, I do like the songs, I don't want them to be the last things I hear.

Hang on a sec, I swear I saw a demon. Black eyes and everything.

Dean had never said I couldn't stand on the Impala, so I walked over the top of it and sat on the boot. I reminded myself a bit of Jack Sparrow in one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies when he's walking across the table with a bottle of rum in one hand. I took careful aim with my finger and the demon evacuated its host with a large cloud of black smoke. I was confused, I hadn't even done anything. I was terrible at it, I could barely do it without saying an exorcism at all.

I raised my hands in the air, rejoicing my victory anyway, but we were stopping at the same moment, and I accidentally let go of the beer bottle, that went flying into the air.

I saw where it would land, right where Dean was going to be if he continued getting out of the car, so I quickly ran to him and pushed him back into his seat and sat on his lap to face him, slamming the door shut just in time to miss the falling beer bottle, which had actually begun to flame.

"I know I'm hot, but it would be really awkward if you gave me a lap dance." Dean pointed out.

I noticed how I was sitting, and thought how any normal brother would not have immediately jumped to that conclusion about his sister if she was sitting on their lap like this, but said, "Dean, you only think you're hot, and you would be burning if I hadn't shoved you back in the car." I said, indicating the burning beer bottle smashed on the ground.

"I swear you're trying to kill me." he muttered. Hells Bells began to play, and I heard something I have heard oh so many times before. "Hey, Bells, its your song!"

Sammy, the merciful person that he is, changed the song. Snake Eyes came on. "You know, because of your freaky green eyes, I could call you snake eyes as well." Dean pointed out.

"Yes, but you have the same bright green eyes, so I can call you Snake Eyes too." I smiled smugly.

"Yes, but I have more right to call you Snake Eyes because I swear your eyes glow in the dark, and you can do that scary black eye thing." he said, smug now. I did my 'scary black eye thing'.

"Bells, I bet you $10 that you cant go the whole day with your eyes like that." damn him! He knows I don't want to do that. Someone will notice and someone will run far and wide screaming 'DEMON!' at the top of their lungs. And he knows that damn well. "Starting now." I narrowed my black eyes at him.

"Deal." I was going to spend the day glaring at him now. I am going to turn this against him and he will regret making that bet.

Alice tapped the window, which was halfway down, and said, "Have you two made a bet?" she grinned maniacally as she said it, I swear.

"Yes, here's the money." I told her, taking a $10 from Deans pocket.

"Would now be a good time to tell you I lost your .45, and the cat found the iron knife I lost?" Dean said sheepishly.

"Which cat? Pinball, Dammit or Bouncer?" I asked with a deadly calm voice.

"Next doors. I cant find ours." he said quietly. I was slightly relieved, it wasn't one of ours, but I liked next doors cat. And that was my favourite gun.

"Well done Dean, you have just single handedly assured my foul mood for the rest of the day." I told him none too cheerily before heading to Math. Dean is not going to enjoy today.

I stalked to Math, Alice skipped up beside me, a slightly confused expression gracing her face.

"So, what was the bet?" she finally asked.

"I don't quite think you'd get it." I smiled slightly. She seemed confused at that, and frustrated as well, as if she was used to always knowing. Sorry Alice, but not even God is omniscient. I know that for a fact.

"Come on, tell me." she pleaded.

"Alice." I said as I turned to face her. We were just at the door of our math class. "No."

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" she pouted.

It was adorable, buuut "No."

The bell had already rang, and when the teacher looked up with the obvious intention of shouting at me, I looked up at him with black eyes. He looked away for a minute, startled, and this time Dean and Sam looked as well, wanting to see if I would try and win the bet. I wasn't going to, so I tried to make my eyes normal again. I don't think it worked, as the teacher rubbed his eyes and my brothers were giving me funny looks, but I think I got it right when he opened his eyes again.

Although, from then on he seemed determined to make me answer the hardest questions he could think of, or I'm assuming so, since whenever I looked up at him with black eyes, he turned away and forgot about it, though he would try again, and again, and again. And again.

As soon as I got out the class, Dean and Sam grabbed my arms.

"Bells, your eyes went white!" Dean frantically whisper shouted at me.

"What do you mean, 'white'?"

"Like when God uses you as his bikini white!" he wasn't going to get over this anytime soon, so I grabbed Alice up beside me from where she was following worriedly behind, and told her I had lost the bet and to give Dean the money. She complied, she was confused, but she complied.

"Can you possess people?" Dean asked as I handed him his $20.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, your mom could, so why not you? Your eyes go white like an angels can, so why cant you possess people?" Sam answered for him. Apparently he had been wondering too.

"I honestly don't know, but I'd rather not. It would just be uncomfortable." I said, squirming at the thought.

"Come on, surely you don't want to try?" Dean sounded like an excited child. Oh wait, he was one.

"Actually, I don't. it would be just plain weird being inside someone else's body. It would be even weirder just watching my own, sitting there, blank, and lifeless." I said, my voice soon turning monotone and my eyes glazing as I thought of the feeling of suddenly being out of control of my own body. I'd had warning, God most of all had to give me a choice, but it was still unsettling, no matter who it was that was doing it to you.

"Come on!" he pleaded. He was worse than Alice, I swear.

"I don't know, I'm not going to try, and for the record I don't know if I can do the disappearing thing either." I said as I walked ahead.

Dean looked disappointed. Alice however, looked vexed and confused. Confused, since she obviously had no clue what we were on about, and vexed because I'm assuming she hated not knowing.

I walked into French, and simply because it was French, glared indiscriminately at the board the whole lesson.

This continued until lunch. And for the rest of the day afterwards, but there was a slight break at lunch. At lunch, I was just messing about with my new found eye thing. It was really freaky, but I was bored. Dean and Sam were arguing about whether or not I should try to possess someone, which then deteriorated into other things. I had been sitting with my eyes closed, but when Edward asked me something, I think it was what music I liked, that I was startled into opening my eyes and staring right at him, with one eye black and one eye white. I think. It felt like it anyway. I was messing about, as I said. But as quick as I could, I put them back to their usual 'freaky bright green'. But, I felt that it wasn't quick enough. Had he been human, it would easily have been, but that wasn't what my feelings were telling me. They were telling me he wasn't human, and he had seen my eyes black and white. Damn.

"sorry, what was that"? I asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I asked what music you liked." oh, I was right.

"Mostly just whatever's on, I'm not picky. Although, rock does seem to get put on the most." I smirked in Deans direction. "Deafeningly loud."

And this started a lunch, and Biology, long conversation about music. We were arguing over the Beatles on a rapidly filling sheet of paper when the fire alarm went. I looked up, startled for the second time today. That was three times to many.

I turned to Edward and said, "lead the way. I have no clue where I'm supposed to be going."

He seemed momentarily surprised by my lack of panic, considering everyone apart from my brothers and us had already ran screaming, including the teacher.

Although, the fire had started next door. And it was spreading. Into this room. And, there goes the door.

"Well, we're not getting out there." Sam and Dean said at the same time as me. Edward seemed scared. Rightfully so, fire, deadly. But, he looked more like someone who never thought they would have to stare possible death in the face, and like he was staring certain death in the face. I rolled my eyes and stood on the table. Dean and Sam were already tugging the windows closest to the open.

Our desk had been right beside a window, so I caught the attention of my brothers and gave them a three, two, one. At one, we all kicked the window, and kicked hard. It felt like some bad cop show.

I was out, and I turned towards Edward, who hadn't seemed to notice, and whistled loudly. It took a couple of seconds of whistling Eyes of the Night at him to get him to move his lovely ass.

Once he got moving, he was quick enough to get out.

"Edward?" I started in a pleasant enough tone. It didn't stay that way for long. "If you see something that can kill you, you run or you fight."

"You had no water, you couldn't fight, so you run." Dean inputted.

Edward looked suitably cowed.

After we got home, I convinced Dean and Sam to talk to me about the Cullen's. Sam was already in, Dean just needed some pie to convince him.

"So what are we talking about?" Dean said around his pie. "They seem cool to me."

"yes, they are cool God I even think I'm attracted to Edward," I said quickly before slowing down perceptibly. "But…they…are…not…human."

"How so?" Sam asked. I'm assuming they didn't hear the first thing I said. Good.

"Remember when I got Edward in detention?"

"Yeah, you kicked him under the table." Dean said, with a voice of one fondly remembering the past.

"Aye, but I had to kick him hard enough to shatter any normal human's leg." I pointed out. "And when Edward was staring at the fire, it was as if he never expected to see something that could kill him."

"Like he was immortal and staring death in the face." Sam realised.

"That's all very well, but what are they and how do we kill them?" Dean asked.

"Do we even kill them? What if they're doing nothing wrong, except surviving?" I asked, surprised that I was defending them.

"I agree." Sam piped up.

"I hate to say it but I do too." Dean said into his pie. "How do we figure out what they are then? Google?"

"And what are we going to put in? Immortal and afraid of fire?" I asked sarcastically. "We would get practically everything on the supernatural in there."

"We could always try asking them." Sam said.

I shrugged and said "What the hell? We haven't tried that before."

"Your seriously going to do that?" Dean asked swallowing his last mouthful of pie.

"Why not?" I asked, grinning. "If it doesn't work, it's not as if dieing will do much but make us miss a day of school."

"They could torture us."

"Sammy is the only one who would have a problem, and even then, either God or Lucifer will take pity on us, or even Michael. They'll want us in one piece, we are their vessels."

"Your plan is if they don't like us suspecting they ain't human, is pray to God to save us?" he asked sceptically.

"No. I doubt they'll torture us." I said, this time actually meaning it.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Because, Dean, there are good people in this world Damn it! It isn't limited to a select few hunters, there are demons and monsters who actually care, and love, and are kind without ulterior motives!" I exploded at him. "Not everyone can choose what they are, but they can choose how to act." I told him as I stalked upstairs.

Tomorrow Dean has a lot of making up to do, and I can hear Sam telling him just that. On the plus side, they didn't ask me about the first thing I said.

!"£$%^&*()_+Next day+_)(*&^%$£"!

"Bella? I'm…sorry, about yesterday." Dean said, and I forgave him. I could see the pride he had to swallow to say that, it was redemption enough. For now.

Dean wanted to go, I could tell because he was singing 'Let's Roll' by Neil Young. He wasn't the best of singers, and he was singing to completely the wrong tune, so I ushered Sam and Dean out the door, shouting a goodbye to Charlie.

"Please, please, stop singing!" Sam and I begged him. He kept singing until he had the car on. Damn him.

I rode with Dean this time actually in the car, to show that I had indeed forgiven him, that and he didn't play Michael Jackson as loud as ACDC. He was only playing Michael Jackson in the first place because it was the anniversary of his death.

"Are we going to try and get through the day like normal people for today?" Sam asked, pleading almost.

Dean and I looked at each other, we actually considered it, but still, "Nah!"

"Worth a try." he muttered.

I laughed at him, and got out of the car. Who wants to be normal? Apart from Sam.

I suffered through math and French, and all the rest of it too, up till lunch. Lunch was really interesting. I love school lunch now.

Three dudes with guns burst into the cafeteria, guns firing in all directions. They were so amateur that they didn't even have some sort of mask.

Dean turned to me and said, "Do you two wanna help?"

"Duh."

I walked up to the guy who was obviously their leader, but he was the first to speak.

"Do you believe in God?"

"I would be an absolute idiot if I didn't." seeing as I'm the only party suit that's compatible with him, no fucking duh I do.

"Then you might want to start praying." he said as he lined up his shot.

"Yeah, no. I don't." I said.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked, cocky. Or trying to sound that way, while nervously shifting his stance.

"Because I know something about your gun that you don't know." I told him smirking. He fired the gun. "Your out of bullets." I love it when I can do that.

Dean took this as his signal to start a fight with the largest of the three men, I fought with the leader, and Sam was forced to fight the last guy as he made a swing at Sam.

It was all over in three punches.

There was nobody apart from the Cullen's to witness this however, as everybody else had ran as soon as the three amateurs were distracted. I shrugged and took the phone Dean was offering.

"I'll probably start swearing if I do it." was his excuse. Uh huh. Riiiight.

"Chief Swan,"

"Hi Charlie -"

"Bella, I was just about to call you guys."

"About what?"

"Business." I was interested.

"What kind of business?" I asked, probably smiling widely.

"Wendigo."

"Ooh! Do you a swap, you can have the three guys with guns, and we get the Wendigo."

"So that would be you Dean and Sam then."

"Oh ha ha. Three wannabe terrorists. Me and my brothers are not wannabe terrorists. We would be way better than them."

"Fine, I'll send a couple of guys over, and you three get over here. There's a woman crying. I'm awful with crying women." he was practically pleading.

I laughed at him and hung up. "Charlie's doing a Bobby." I said to Sam and Dean.

"He has a case for us?" they asked me hopefully.

"You guys are addicted, I swear." I told them. "But, yeah."

Dean started doing a victory dance. I turned to the Cullen's and said, "See? He's so addicted he loves it when there's a hunt."

"Bella." Sam warned.

"What? Just how much sense is it going to make to them anyway?" I asked him with my hands out stretched as if to dare him to oppose me.

"True."

"Bella." Dean said, pausing right in the middle of his victory dance.

"What now?" I asked him, why is it me people always ask?

"Is there supposed to be police cars coming here, because if they are, we better run." he told me.

"Yes, Charlie sends guys up to get rid of these three, and we hitch a ride back to the station with them."

"I dunno…"

"The bolo they had out on us is probably forgotten now. That was ages ago."

"I know, but still -"

"No." I knew what he was going to say. He wants some sort of mask to hide behind so to speak, he wanted to pretend to be an FBI guy or something. "It'll only be Charlie and a crying woman."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"First you get all excited about a Wendigo, and now there's mood swings." I said throwing my hands up.

"You already knew about the mood swings." Sam told me.

"Very true, very true." I agreed as we followed Dean to the Impala. He refused to ride with the guys Charlie sent over. There probably wouldn't be enough room anyway.

When we were in the car, I turned so I could see them both and I said, "I honestly think someone who doesn't like us knows we're here."

Sam started listing the anomalies. "There was that demon, the fire, the amateur terrorists, the Cullen's -"

"And Wendigo's aren't exactly common." Dean put in. in our entire lives we'd only ever seen one.

When we got to the station, carefully avoiding the officers so as not to be stopped to give statements, there was indeed a crying woman. I wouldn't actually call it crying, more like, leaking. Severe leaking. Like she was a rag doll filled with water that's seams had burst.

"What's she saying?" Dean asked Charlie.

"I have no idea. I only know it's a wendigo because she's a pretty good artist and she drew a picture of it."

"Do you know why she drew the picture of the wendigo?" Sam asked.

"I only got that someone had been taken, and don't ask me who!"

"It was her boyfriend." I said. "She says her boyfriend was taken from the tent they were sharing right in front of her. It was horrible, and so on and so forth."

"How do you know that?" all three of them asked me simultaneously. It was pretty funny to look at.

"Cry talk." I shrugged. "Every girl knows it."

"Amazing." Dean said quietly, as if he was half way towards discovering the mysteries that make up women.

"Where were you camped?" I asked her softly, hoping to calm her slightly. It was times like this that make me glad for the angel blood I was made to drink when I was younger, it made calming people down a lot easier.

She made to move towards the map, but I took it to her first. God only knows what she would do to herself if she got up.

"So, do you want to come with us?" I asked Charlie.

"No, I'll stay here, someone's got to make up a cover story." he grinned.

I had something else I wanted to ask the woman. "Was there anyone else with you at the time?"

"Just my brother and his girlfriend. They were in a different tent." she sobbed out.

"It would have been weird if they were sharing the same tent." I murmured. "Especially if any of them are anything like Dean."

"It's about three miles to get there, and we're going to have to walk." Sam told me with a reassuring smile towards me.

"Hey! it's not me that needs reassuring!" I protested. "Dean's the one moaning and groaning."

"I am not!" he shouted towards me.

"Get moving!" Charlie shouted at us.

As Dean and I went out the door, we called over to him, "Are you related to Bobby?"

"Scram!"

We turned to each other and said "Yes."

We drove to the trail closest to where we wanted to go, and then as far up it as Dean would take the car. He wanted to walk as little a distance as possible, he just didn't want to hurt his baby.

"Dean, I think we've gone as far as we can go." Sam told him.

"I have to agree there. You've almost crashed into a tree." I corroborated.

"I can get just a little bit further!" he complained.

"Do we need to remind you that the more time we spend in the car trying to get a millimetre away from a tree, there are three people who are possibly dieing we could possibly be saving."

"Right, lets go." Dean said as he got out the car and walked round to the boot to get whatever we might need.

"You can make fires still, right?" he asked me.

"With or without a match?" I asked him.

"Without."

"Sure, last time I checked anyway." he gave me a thumbs up and chucked the box of matches back in the boot.

"When was the last time you checked?" Sam asked me.

"A while ago." I admitted.

Dean didn't notice, and pulled out three guns, and handed the two smaller ones to me and Sam. "What?" he asked when we both gave him sketchy looks. We shook our heads at him, and started to walk.

I pulled out supplies of my own, a backpack of food, since last time we were stuck overnight, and portable speakers and an ipod. Otherwise this walk was going to be boring. Long and boring.

+_)(*&^%$£"!

"I think we're lost Dean." Sam said as Dean turned the map every which way.

"No, we're not, the camp is!" Dean protested. I rolled my eyes at him, and as I did I thought I saw something just past the trees.

I walked past Dean and pulled a branch out of the way to reveal the campsite. I turned still holding the branch and smiled smugly.

"See! I told you it was here somewhere." Dean said. Once again I rolled my eyes. I have to stop doing that.

"Hello?" Sam called out. The camp seemed intact, apart from one tent. I'm assuming that was the tent that Woman's boyfriend was taken from. I should have found out her name so I can stop calling her 'Woman'.

There was a crash from somewhere, so of course we went towards it. You never know, it might be the wendigo, but that's unlikely. Its still day. Barely.

It wasn't, we would never be that lucky, it was the woman's brother and his girlfriend I'm assuming. They were huddled together wrapped in a sheet.

"I don't even wanna know." I said.

"I do." of course Dean does. I know I said I wasn't going to, but I rolled my eyes.

The couple looked offended. They told us who they were, and asked us to help them. that's the short version. The long version consists of much raving. I really felt like shouting at them that I already knew what a wendigo looked like.

But I didn't, I left before I could. I got the camp ready for tonight, A.K.A, I did the magic hoodoo that stopped the wendigo getting in.

It was getting dark, thanks to Dean getting us lost. We ended up walking about twice as much as we needed. Scratch that, about 5 times! Three miles should not have been a long walk.

When I got back to Sam and Dean and the couple, they had started a fire. Deans excuse was he was cold. The wendigo is only going to find us faster, but Forks was cold.

The couple looked really scared, and then they started screaming. I guess it took them a while to get their voices to work.

I turned to see what it was, and I didn't blame them. That S.O.B was ugly.

"I told you the wendigo would find us if we started a fire." Sam stated matter of factly. He looked pretty freaked out though. Last time he got that close to one, he was captured by it.

"That salt ring or whatever it is, is going to keep that…thing…away. Right?" Frank asked.

"Should do yeah." I said.

"Should do!" Laura screeched.

"Yes, should do. It hasn't failed yet."

"And how often do you do it?" she asked, almost hysterical.

"With a wendigo? Never." Dean said. I hit him upside the head and told them we'd only encountered a wendigo once.

"Cant you just, I don't know, SHOOT IT?" Frank screamed.

"We could, but that wouldn't kill it." Sam told him.

"Can you kill it?"

"Yes, but we're not going to do that." Dean answered.

"What! Why?" they both screamed. I was going to get a headache. I think Sam already has.

"Because your sisters boyfriend might still be alive, and if he is, he's in the wendigo lair, which we have the best chance of finding if we follow it. Comprende?" Sam managed to say. "I'm going to sleep."

I watched in amusement as the couple stared at him in shock as he did as he said he would and settled down to sleep.

"do you want to keep watch or will I?" Dean asked me.

"I'll wake you in a couple of hours." I told him by way of answer.

"Okay." he said as he too settled down to sleep.

I kept an eye on the wendigo. He was just watching us, waiting for his chance. I also watched as, despite their best efforts, the couple fell asleep. It wasn't exactly the most peaceful of sleep, but it was sleep. It was the best they were going to get, and they needed it.

I wasn't tired, I hardly ever managed to sleep on a hunt, so I didn't bother to wake Dean. He would just be cranky when everyone else got up.

The sun was about to come up, as far as I could tell from all the green, so I started to wake them all up, my brothers first. God only knows what that couple were like in the morning.

Turns out, they don't like to be woken up.

"Will you shut up!" Dean said with his hands over his ears as Sammy and I tried to get them to stop screaming.

Finally they stopped screaming. We had resorted to telling them they would probably die otherwise, which was actually true because there was more than just a wendigo in these woods. Admittedly, we were more than a match for a bear, but still.

The only reason I'm even rambling on like this is because we're rambling about after the wendigo. It has big feet, and it wasn't exactly careful about covering its tracks. It was practically advertising them to us.

"How much farther can it possibly be?" the couple complained in unison. They were perfect for each other. Their whines are identical.

Dean gave me an aggravated look, and I told him to just grit his teeth and keep walking.

He tried to keep walking, but he kinda fell.

At the same time, Sammy and I said, "Well done, Dean, you found it!"

There was a slightly muffled groan as Dean turned to lie on his back and glare at us. We grinned in response.

He pulled himself to a sitting position and reached up and grabbed our hands and pulled us down. I couldn't help it, I let out a small scream, but in my defence, so did Sam.

I'm sure we would have laughed, but quite frankly, we were shit scared when we saw the wendigo, or Wendy as I shall now call it, staring at us.

I have to say though, that couple gave off more than a small scream. I slammed my palm to my forehead, and hoped the wendigo would wait until I had told Sam and Dean my less than substantial plan.

"I'll give him a chase he'll remember, and you two find that guy and anyone else that thing got." I said before running towards the Wendy.

I just hope that dude isn't this way is all I can say.

I would have lit Wendy up during the chase, but I was too busy running. I'd forgotten how fast they were.

Wendy started to slow down, so I figured I must be near where wherever it was she kept her, well, meals I guess. Can I say crap? I'm gonna say crap. Crap. This is really shitty. Like crap.

I was supposed to keep her away from them, not fucking lead her too them.

On the plus side though, it got her to slow down. Although, by the time she had slowed down enough for me to stop and turn to light up her stinking ass like a Christmas tree, I had almost plowed into my brothers, well, Sam really.

"Sorry guys." I said, as I lit her up. Although, this time, she blew up. Apparently, hell fire makes things blow up.

Yuck. That is one of the more polite words for it.

Dean however, was indulging in the more colourful words that could be used to describe it. We were all covered with green sticky goo, and lumps of her red skin. I think Dean had an eye in his hair as well.

As I said before, yuck.

But, there is a plus side to this too, we got Frank's sister's boyfriend. Now don't tell me you don't think that is a mouthful. You would be lying.

Dean tried to pull me up, but I refused to get up until I had my breath back. I was coming back to these caves, there were tunnels leading everywhere. I mean go to Seattle and never set a foot above ground everywhere. God only knows what else is hiding in here, if anyone does. I don't think he does though.

This time Dean didn't get us lost. Meaning we found the road, but we were nowhere near the car.

When we DID find it, Dean refused to get in the car. He refused to let anyone in his car with that goo all over us. Would you like to know what his plan was?

His plan was to get me to walk to the school and get someone to give us a lift and drive us and his car back.

"We can just walk, it's not that far." they offered, sounding slightly scared of Dean's ravings. "We live in La Push."

"La Push, what's La Push?" Dean asked, thoroughly confused.

"A reservation just a mile or two down the road from Forks. We're closer to La Push than Forks right now." Frank explained, seeming quite chuffed with himself for being able to tell us something we didn't know.

"How far is it from here to the Forks High School?" I asked, hoping it was less than three miles. It was only two, I could do that. Before school ends as well.

I asked Dean to give me back my ipod, seeing as he had taken it last night so he wouldn't be listening to Wendy.

By the time I finally got to school, the bell to get ready to go home was ringing and I was listening to Rock and Roll Train. Considering the only people I remotely liked were the Cullen's, I waited by Edwards soccer mom car. I tried not to touch it all though, because despite all my efforts I was still covered with the green goo, but I had managed to get rid of the chunks of red Wendy.

I had only managed to get the goo off my hands and my face and a little off my clothes by the time the Cullen's got to their car. I was working on my hair at that point.

"What happened to you?" Edward said, I think he may have a mini hissy fit. Or maybe he already is.

"I would make something up, but quite frankly I cant be bothered." I said.

"You could tell us the truth then." he said with a hint of hopefulness.

"Nah, too complicated. But can you do me and my brothers a favour?" I asked them. Before they asked what it was I told them. "Me Sam and Dean got covered in this goo, and now Dean refuses to let anyone even touch the Impala. We need a lift and a tow."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Okay, a lot of times. Me Emmett and Jasper were even making bets as to when he would stop doing that. Rose and Alice were of the opinion that he was eventually going to say yes to my favour.

He did.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed him. I gave him a quick tug as well, just in case he was planning on standing there a while.

We agreed that when we picked my brothers and the Impala up, Emmett was going to sit up front with Rose on his lap, Jasper would have Alice on his lap, I would sit in the middle being the smallest of we Winchesters, and Dean and Sam could sort out who sat on who.

Thankfully it was before we got to the trail that Hells Bells started. I had changed it from the classics station to the rock station. Classics are okay, if your trying to get to sleep.

"Your only young but your gonna die" I sang along. "Cheery isn't it?" I said with a slight smirk to them.

"Mmm." came the sarcastic reply. This didn't seem like a thought that appealed to Edward. Now was it because of the possibility I would die, since he seems to be so sure of his immortality, for whatever reason he has it, or is it because he's afraid to lose it?

"Hey, its your song!" Dean said, walking over to the car.

"Every time Dean, it's going to get old." Sam told him.

"It got old a month after the song came out." I said. I really think he does this just to annoy us. He knows I like that song, but whenever he says it, I either have to change the song, or he'll be making comments the whole way through. One day, one day…one day I'll hear the whole song.

Since Dean was the only one Dean trusted to hook up his car to the Volvo, Sam got to sit down first. Dean grumbled, but took that over walking. It was a nice payback for me. Until he started enjoying. He was acting all girly and pretending he had a fan and a big long dress. It was one of the strangest and most amusing things I've seen Dean do.

As we watched them drive away, I said, "Damn! I forgot to ask them what they were."

"We're covered in green goo from a Wendigo, and your worried that you didn't ask the what they were."

"I suppose." I grumbled. Then I ran for the shower, with various noises of protest following me.

I laughed gaily at them from the top of the stairs before actually going into the shower. I walked to the school to get them their lift home, I deserve it.

I went into the shower and didn't take off any of my clothes until that particular item was clean of goo. It didn't make for the most pleasant of showers.

I would have soaked for a bit longer, but I knew Sam and Dean were both waiting to do the same, so I got out and let them race up the stairs.

I got into my frankly rather ratty pyjamas and plodded down the stairs.

I was finished making dinner just as Charlie came home and as Dean and Sam raced down the stairs. I rarely get the chance to cook, but when I do they absolutely love it.

By the looks of things so did Charlie. Out of curiosity, I checked the fridge again. Yep, still empty. So I wasn't imagining it. Charlie really does eat like me and my brothers do when we're on the road. No wonder he loves my cooking so much.

"Charlie," Sam said between mouthfuls. "Do you know what the Cullen's are?"

"Ahh, caught on to that then. Honestly, I have no idea. There are legends down on the reservation that they're vampires, but if they are they aren't any kind I've ever heard of, or anyone I've talked to either." he told us.

"Have you tried asking them?" I said.

"Asking them? Are you nuts?" that's just what I would expect Bobby to say.

"Bella has this plan just to ask them what they are." Dean explained.

Before Charlie could say anything about how crazy I was, I explained myself, ""Have there been any missing persons lately anywhere near us?" he shook his head. "Any dead bodies?" he shook his head. "anyone acting strange?" he shook his head. "So maybe they're not dangerous! Maybe they're like that coven we found ages ago, the one that made the choice not to be monsters. Maybe they're like that, but just a different kind of vampire trying to stay under the radar."

He grumbled, and I took that to mean I had won the argument.

I grinned and took a beer with me on my way up to bed. They can argue between themselves who cleans up. that's how it goes, I cook, they get to clean up.

I was determined to ask them what they were today. I don't know when, I don't even know how, but I will. I will!

I was also determined to drive something, preferably my bike. I had spent too long walking, I had to drive!

And I didn't. the reason was kinda embarrassing. I couldn't get the door to the garage open. It had rusted shut since the first time we opened it. And the first time took an hour to open. We didn't really have an hour, so I settled with driving with Dean. Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll blasting from the stereo all the way. He is going to go deaf someday. But for now, I like his taste in music.

Dean got out of his car, and we leaned against each other with the hand that was closest to each other in the air and we sang along. Sammy never really got it when we did this, but we loved doing it.

"What happened to sex, drugs and rock & roll? Now we just have AIDS, crack and techno."

When We Will Rock You came on, that was just, I dunno, would poetic be the right word?

We turned to face each other, and we were dancing once again. We had even attracted a crowd. Yay?

After the song was finished, Sammy switched the car off and the crowd quickly dispersed.

I knew what the next song was, and I liked it. I knew for a fact Dean did too, since I'd helped him make up the CD.

So we sang his favourite song. "My daddy shot your daddy in the hhheeeaaaddd!"

He had been possessed once, and he tied up Jo, and told her how her dad died, and practically sang it to her. He still felt guilty. This was kinda a way of getting him over it. That, and he'd sounded so funny the way he said it.

"Come on guys! It was just a song!" he complained, his hands over his ears.

We laughed, and considered our payback done.

"We stopped Sammy." I said gently, knowing he was probably feeling bad again about Jo, pulling his hands away from his ears. "But you really have to stop being guilty about that. It's not as if you could have done something to stop it."

"but -"

"No buts Sammy!" Dean interrupted. And at the same time, he saw a butt he me must have thought looked pretty nice as his head turned to follow it. I slammed my palm to my forehead.

"The bells about to ring." I told him, grinning widely.

He made a nice 'damn you!' face. Sammy joined me with a wide grin of his own, and we all headed to math, albeit Dean was a bit morose.

Alice looked thoroughly annoyed, and she was rubbing her temples all the way through math.

And during French, well, we didn't want to do it so we very quickly got ourselves detention and annoyed Grumpy. She might have been doing it during French.

History though, was fun! If only Jasper knew the Yankees made a deal with Crowley to win the war. That would make it even better.

Although, we did get detention pretty quick. But, as Jasper said, it was better than listening to their lies.

"We've got R.E next." Sam piped up.

"That could be fun." Dean and I grinned. They're going to get pretty much everything wrong.

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"What they're going to be teaching is going to a bigger load of crap than history." I told him. "Do you have R.E next?"

"Yep."

"Then you are one of the lucky few who will learn actual facts in that class."

Then we were in the detention class, and Grumpy groaned. Dean and I sat down and faced each other. I'm not sure why or even when we started playing this game, but one of us would use a knife and use the hilt and the blade to tap a pattern on the table and the other would have to guess what tune it was.

We were both pretty good, we could even make it sound like the actual drummer, depending on the knife we used. Each one made a different sound, which table it was mattered too.

This one was pretty good for Unbreakable, which Jasper seemed to find rather amusing. So whatever they are, they assume that they're invincible as well. Yet, they're afraid of fire. A bit of a flaw in their thinking. Or maybe they just assume no one knows that that's the way you kill them.

We were actually having a contest to see who was better at unbreakable by the end of the period, which Jasper was judging. Although, he seemed far too amused by our antics to be a judge at all, let alone an impartial one.

We were actually having to hold him up on the way to R.E. he was swaying a bit too much for our liking, he was set to fall on us at any moment.

What is so funny about having a knife drum war?

In R.E, we were all told to take note in our jotters, then he started to read from a sheet stuff about God that we were to copy down. Couldn't he just give us the sheet?

"'God is omniscient and omnipotent. He is everywhere, and he knows everything.' write that down."

I wrote 'God doesn't know half the things we do, and he can only be in one place at a time, no matter how much he wants to be everywhere else.'

I honestly think this sheet is just full of random excerpts from the bible.

By the end I had a sheet full of actual facts about God and religion. A.K.A, almost the complete opposite of what he said. He was an idiot and asked me to read out what I had written. Apparently I had seemed too distracted. He was hoping to humiliate me and up his standing among the teachers I'd already shot down.

"God knows almost nothing of what people do and what's going on, he can only be in one place at a time, he is not all powerful, or else he wouldn't need to ask his vessel to take control of him.

Gabriel is dead.

Demons are not fallen Angels, they are people who have been tortured into torturing.

Angels, well, some of them, are sons of bitches. A couple of them are okay.

Lucifer is actually not walking among us, or slithering among us in the form of a snake, he's locked up nice and tight in his cage like a good little puppy.

Have I missed anything out guys?" I asked my brothers.

"Other Religions God's exist too?" Sam put in.

"But this God kinda took over." Dean added.

"And if you think about it, the Catholic Church is basically a sun cult." I added.

Then the bell rang, and we kinda got out of there really fast cause the teacher looked utterly livid. He was red, I mean literally red.

So do you blame us for running like hell for the cafeteria? We didn't want to be blamed for his death when his head explodes.

"they expect us to eat that?" Dean asked me as we looked at the 'food' for the first time. We weren't all that hungry before. Everything hadn't looked quite edible so we didn't bother looking. We did today, and it was worse than what was on their plates the other day.

We didn't bother. Tomorrow, I'm bringing my own lunch. I suppose it's not that bad, I'm not hungry anymore.

I was pretty much gagging on my way to the empty table we'd been sitting at with the Cullen's the other day.

The first person to arrive was Rose, and Sam asked his questions first. "What did you guys tell the cops?"

"Don't worry, we just told them that the guys turned on each other. If you guys didn't do what you did they probably would have anyway."

"Too true." I agreed.

One by one everyone else arrived, Jasper last. We only had ten more minutes of lunch left when he got here.

"What held you up?" Emmett asked him.

He pointed accusingly at us. We held our hands up in surrender.

"What did they do" Alice asked him. She was still rubbing her temples.

"They sent Mr Egan on a religious tirade that's what."

"And now you know why we got out of there fast." I said to him, just a little smug.

"You could have told me and I could have gotten out with you!" he said, his hands entreating.

"You were stuck in a class with him shouting religious nonsense at you?" Dean asked, leaning over the table, grinning widely.

Jasper was about to protest, but Alice groaned loudly in frustration. Jasper put his arms around her and pulled her to him and well, just held her while she rubbed her temples. Poor little pixie.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Killer headache from hell!" she moaned through Jasper's arm.

So, weird invincible creatures get 'headaches from hell'? somehow, I don't quite think so. A Hell induced head ache would be far worse. I know from experience. You know, maybe their demons. I mean, they do have golden eyes. Kinda like the YED, just not quite so freaky. On Edward they even looked mesmerising.

I shook myself out of it at the same time Dean tried to.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted, my eyes flying wide open. That's the only time I get shaken usually.

"Really, cause you look so asleep." Dean said.

"Oh, guys, if there's anything in your lockers you don't want the teachers to see, you might wanna get it now." Emmett told us.

"What? When did this happen?" I asked, frantic. I had several things in my locker I didn't want anyone to see. Judging by the looks on my brothers faces, despite Charlie's warnings we'd all done the same.

"We were told in French. They're doing it the now, see?" he said, and I could see the lockers outside the cafeteria being checked by teachers, and others with smiley face stickers saying, 'you're locker has been checked'.

"Fuck." we all said as we started running to our lockers. For once I was actually quite glad the floors were wet. It made sliding round the corners the way we usually do a lot quicker.

Thankfully all the stuff was in a backpack similar to the one I used for books, so nobody should notice if I swapped. Also thankfully, there were no stickers on our lockers. We made our way back to the cafeteria, but the bell rang before we got there, so we just headed to bio instead. When I sat down in bio, for once actually not late, I took a look in my bag to make sure I had the right bag. I didn't.

I turned in my seat to face my brothers and showed them the bag with all the school books in it. We all made identical 'oh shit' faces.

"Could Isabella Winchester please come to the principals office. Repeat, could Isabella Winchester please come to the principals office." came over the P.A system. Oh well. I got out of bio. Maybe I could just act all innocent.

"What is this?" asked the principal when I sat down in the chair across from him. He threw the bag at me.

"It's a schoolbag sir. I think you may need to retire if I have to tell you that." I said. He motioned for me to take a look in it. I made a confused expression and took a look.

"It's full of weapons." he stated.

"And salt and water it seems sir."

"It was found in your locker."

"It's not mine sir! I swear! Look, here's my bag!" I protested.

"that may be so, but how do you explain how it was found in your locker?" he looked like the cat that caught the rat.

"Sir," I said, utilising my Cas given abilities. Honestly, I'm weird. A hunter for a dad, Lilith for a mum, and Cas for a baby bottle. "those lockers aren't in the best of condition, and there are keys in the office that are easily obtainable, whether by theft or by asking. Surely you don't think the person to whom this bag belonged would keep it in their own locker?" which is why I was an absolute idiot.

He took my logic, and told me he was giving it in to the police. I made it seem as if I utterly approved of this idea, which I kinda did. Charlie could just give it back to me any way. Then he suddenly shouted at me to get back to class. He must have been getting suspicious of the calm and reasoning feelings I was sending towards him. Sometimes, rarely, I love my baby bottle. I do occasionally call Cas that, when he's being annoying.

I yawned on my way back to class. That was easy. Sam and Dean gave me a questioning look. I simply said, "Logic and a baby bottle." needless to say Edward was confused. The only reason I even worded it that way was to confuse people.

Why I'm Weird.

~My mom was Lilith.

~My dad was a hunter.

~Castiel was made to make me drink his blood.

~I like to confuse people.

~I have a tendency to protect the things I'm supposed to hunt. Admittedly there's usually a good reason, but still.

~I'm attracted to one of the things I'm supposed to hunt. Whatever he is.

~I'm actually making a list of things that make me weird.

But, it is a good way to spend bio. Hmmm. Gym next. What to do? What to do? Taking part like a normal person isn't an option. I know. Soccer. We played football last week. Why not soccer this week? I suggested this to my brothers, and they were in. instead of two teams, we just play three teams. When dad was here we didn't play two on two, we just played with four teams.

I now really wanted to play soccer, so my warm up was running to gym. I didn't bother changing, A because I didn't want to and B because I had nothing to change into.

"Come on! Is that the best you've got?" I teased Sammy as he tried to get the ball from me. I passed it to Dean, not because I preferred him or anything, but because it would be easier to get the ball from him.

Sam intercepted it, but I managed to kick it away from him and into someone's goal. I'm not entirely sure who's it was, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't mine.

We ignored all of the teachers attempts to make us stop, we were having too much fun, and even his threat to call Charlie, and his ORDER to go to detention. All that happened was we managed, barely, to continue on our way to detention and almost knocked out Grumpy when we got there. We managed to play it in there until the bell rang, but we hadn't even made goals in Grumpy's class, so we had no idea who won. Like we had any idea before.

When Dean had the ball trapped under his foot, he asked, "Who's window do you want me to break?"

I wiggled my nose, trying to figure out which one was the principles, and pointed to it. Dean kicked it, and unfortunately they didn't have proper glass on the windows so it just bounced off. Dean was pretty upset at that.

He wasn't so upset when it bounced back and hit Mike. "It's all better now!" he cheered.

It was round about then he realised it was snowing. I'm not entirely sure how he felt about that, but he did run pretty quickly to his car.

Sammy and I shrugged at each other and started running after him. We waved to the Cullen's as we passed.

When we were back at the house, trying to open the garage so Dean could hide the Impala in it, I remembered I hadn't asked them what they were. I officially give up on that front. Dean did a victory dance at that.

The snow didn't help our efforts to open the garage door. It took until nightfall to open it. Of course, Dean still insisted on dinner. Nobody else was in any mood to eat, so I made Dean a pie. What is it with him and pie?

"Thanks Bells!" he called up after me as I headed to bed.

I woke up a lot earlier the next morning than I would usually have, probably because of the three inches of snow, so I sat in bed for an hour with a beer and Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. You know, I don't think we've ever come across a zombie. Do they even exist?

Probably. Oh wait! Yeah, they do, we HAVE come across one before. I remember her. Crazy whack job.

After that hour, I couldn't sit in bed any longer and got up. I made the guys, and myself, a full American breakfast. A.K.A, I went a bit mad. What can I say, Charlie had gone shopping. Admittedly he'd practically bought the whole store because he didn't know what TO get, but he went mad shopping, so I went mad cooking. So they better get up and start eating it!

After five minutes of waiting, I got bored again. At that point I thought I probably should get dressed. Maybe have a shower too. And maybe the noise from the shower would wake them up.

I stopped myself there. I was just getting ridiculous. An ancient shower that sounds like a thunderstorm when it's turned on? Wake up those three? No chance.

By the time I was dressed it was only half past seven, and Charlie was just waking up from his coma. Sometimes it took a while to convince myself that they were actually hunters, and were actually very good at it.

When they all (finally!) got down the stairs, I told them, "Your breakfast is cold, but the beer is too, but there is no way in hell I'm driving through that." while holding open the curtains to show them the three inches of snow.

"Holy fuck! My baby is not going out in that! No way! No way ho-say!" Dean, well, the only way I could actually describe this was a panic attack.

"How heavy was it snowing last night?" Sam asked, mostly to himself.

We all turned to Charlie, but he just looked at us, to his watch, and back at us. "Sorry, I have to be at the station 10 minutes ago." he wasn't sorry at all.

I looked at Dean. "Your not driving, I'm not riding, and Sam has no car. We're going to have to walk."

"Oh come on Dean! It's stopped snowing, it'll be fine." Sam tried to reason.

"Nu uh. There is six inches of snow out there freezing over! My baby cannot handle that!" he was being a bit melodramatic, but driving on that wasn't the best idea.

"Either way, I'm walking." I said as I pulled on a huge fur coat of Charlie's. it was way too big, but it was extremely cosy. It was a shame he had no skates.

As we were walking along the sidewalk, though sliding would probably be a better description, there was a loud rumble coming along the road from behind us. I could have sworn that the army was following us, until it turned out to be a huge rusty red Chevrolet pick up, driven by a timid looking blonde who looked scared as shit.

Dean instantly took over.

He stuck out his thumb, flashed a smile, and got in the cab. Thankfully the blonde wasn't a bimbo and told us we could get on the back.

Although, she drove very slowly and carefully, like she was afraid. I completely got it, but I doubted it was for the same reason as Dean and I. I was wondering if she knew she had snow chains on her tyres.

Sam tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned to him he had an amused look and was pointing to Dean and the blonde.

I had to stop myself from laughing. Dean was trying to hit on her, and she was just too shy. He did manage to get her name, Angela, though, so that's something.

When we got to the school, Sam got hopped off and managed to say, "I'm gonna go…over there." without laughing, Dean quickly following.

I had some form of politeness, and stayed and talked with Angela. She hadn't even realised about the snow chains, or that Dean was trying to hit on her. We had a good laugh about that.

Of course, since I'm making a friend who's perfectly human, as far as I can tell, SOMETHING wants to ruin it. Today, that something is a van.

I pushed Angela out the way, shoving her feet with my foot so she would slide, and her torso so she's less likely to fall, then I just got back in the cab of the truck.

Everything seemed absolutely fine after that. Angela was out the way, I was safeish in the truck bed, and Edward had blurred his way in between the van and Angela's truck. He looked confused, and as interesting as it might have been to see what would happen if the van made a sandwich out of him, or tried to, I didn't want to take the chance of him actually squooshing, so I pulled him up beside me.

"You, are heavy!" I accused him. "But thanks for trying to save us."

"Ermm, thanks." he looked confused still.

"I recommend not speaking." he nodded. He wouldn't have had much chance to in all the rushing about and shouting about Tyler. Just the usual stuff, 'SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!' 'Are you Ok?' and the most stupid of all of them, in my opinion, 'what happened?'. I mean, did they not see Tylers van come skidding, very loudly might I add, towards us. Surely they at least heard it.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me when there was finally some semblance of 'peace' and 'quiet'.

"did you not hear me say that to about twenty different people?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I suppose it probably wouldn't be the best idea to demand a beer from him. Or a rum and coke. I could survive with a dark rum and coke.

I think I want a dark rum and coke now.

So that was me, fantasising about dark rum and coke all the way to the hospitable. Sorry, hostipal. Hospital! So so glad Dean didn't hear that…

Do they have rum and coke in hospitals? Do they have pie? The only reason I agreed to even go was because they promised me pie.

So that's how I ended up sitting on a hospital bed with Dean sitting at the foot of the bed and Sam sitting on a seat beside me. And why Dean was calling out to anyone who passed, "We need pie! It's urgent! Cherry would be best!"

Sam wasn't going to be staying in that seat long.

"Oh thank God!" Dean cried as he ran towards Edward and grabbed the pie from him. Edward seemed rather annoyed at this.

"That was for Bella." he said, at the same time Dean spat it out.

"She don't want it. It's terrible!"

I grabbed a bite from him, and barely managed to swallow. "That is not pie." I stated.

Then the doctor came through the door, and then started walking quicker when he saw my face, which was twisted in revulsion. he must have assumed it was pain.

"I thought you said it wasn't serious!" he said to Edward.

"It's not." he shrugged. Dr Carlisle Cullen, as his badge proclaimed him to be, looked to his son as if to say, 'how could you even think that?'

Dean spoke up at that point. "Doc, I'd like to tell you that the pie here is absolutely terrible."

"Seconded!" I cheered through a cup of water.

Sam just shrugged and said, "I'm not even going to try it."

"Good choice, my brother, good choice." Dean said, clapping him on the back. When the hell did he get over there?

I was looking between him and where I had last saw him, my head moving quicker and quicker until I stopped, holding my head in my hands and swaying.

"Whoah! Dizzy now…dizzy…not doing that again…dizzy."

My brothers laughed at me, so did Edward, but Carlisle just shook his head, fighting the laughter. Thank you Carlisle, thank you.

"Now can I go?" I asked.

"No, I think there might be something wrong up there." Dean said.

"Oh, you already knew that." I waved him off.

"Yep, remember? We even know why." when did Sam start joining in on my mental torture? TRAITOR!

Well I could fight fire with fire. "Of course you do Sammy. It's the same reason why your screwy."

"Now that was below the belt." he admonished while pointing an accusing finger towards me. It didn't quite give the impression he was hoping for. He was definitely amused by this conversation/argument.

"Hey! I've got it worse than you!"

"How do you figure that?" Dean asked.

"My problem is genetic AND my baby bottle. Sammy's problem lies solely with the baby bottle, ergo, my problem is worse." I said, crossing my arms with a smug smile.

"Baby bottle?" Sam and Dean questioned at the same time.

"well what else would you have me call it?"

"I think you three can leave now." Carlisle smiled while shooing us out. He looked like he was trying not to laugh, and confused as all hell.

Dean grabbed Sam and I by the shoulders and led us out, saying, "Come along my little crazies."

I was about to point out to Dean that we were going to have to walk home or beg another lift when the ground started shaking. If I didn't know any better I would have thought there was something moving under the ground. Oh wait, there probably IS.

When whatever it was had passed, I pointed out we had to walk or beg a lift.

Dean turned us around instantly. As soon as he saw Edward among the panicking hospital employees/patients and shouted to him. "Can you give us a lift again? I don't think the ambulance would be willing to take us home somehow."

His eyebrows drew together in a comical way and he was looking between us and the semi-chaos around him. Then he closed his eyes, shook his head, and started walking to his car. At no point did he open his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Dean and Sam asked me.

"Nothing." I said, innocently. Then I ran at his back and made him give me a piggy back. Dean refused to do it now. Apparently I was 'too big'. or something like that. Edward'll have to do.

"You might wanna open your eyes. Just a suggestion." I said in his ear, grinning. I wasn't in trouble, he was grinning at me too. With his eyes closed.

He stopped a little way before we reached the car and reached out, waving his hand around until he found the car, then moving it along the body work until he found the handle.

I laughed at him, although silently pleading he would open his eyes while he was driving. He turned around and leaned backwards after he had opened the door so I could let go and sit down safely.

I didn't let go. It was my own mini ploy to make him open his eyes. It worked. Then I noticed I was at the drivers side and let go. As I have said before, I need to drive.

Edward turned around and looked at me, possibly wondering whether or not to tell me to get so he could drive, then decided against it.

Somewhere about halfway home, he remembered something.

"Alice wanted me to ask you if you guys wanted to some over tomorrow." he said to us.

"How long?" Dean asked. Apparently until Sunday. We agreed, we would be back home on Sunday at about 6. We wanted to go to Port Angeles for a night out at the bar, but that was going to have to wait until Sunday I guess. I could work with that.

+_)(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*()_+

I was leaning on Edwards Volvo while he sat in it with the door open, his hand resting on the horn. We'd been at it for a couple of minutes and not a peep from them. Not even Charlie.

"Do you see a bucket anywhere?" I asked him.

"Nope."

I thought for a moment, then went back into the house, found a large pot, filled it with water, went upstairs, and threw it over Dean. Then I did the same with Sam, but I left Charlie to sleep.

"What was that for?" Dean shouted at me, walking out of the shower. At least he was dressed.

"To get you up. We tried everything else. I would have got Dammit to wake you up," Dean groaned very loudly at that. "But I cant find any of the cats."

"I thought they followed us everywhere?" Sam said as we walked downstairs to meet him.

"Maybe they haven't caught up yet." I offered. They gave me looks for that. Okay, so it's not very easy to outrun a ghost, but who really knows about ghost cats! Thinking of ghosts, I've just remembered something. Oh wait, I think the cats have it.

"Hi Edward." I said happily getting into the car. "They're not happy, but they're up."

"Not for long." Dean assured me.

I grinned admittedly slightly evilly, then turned the radio on, turning up the volume.

'Well I was born an original sinner,

I was born from original sin,

And if I had a dollar bill for everything I've done,

There'd be a mountain of money piled up to my chin.

My mother told me good,

My mother told me strong,

She said, "Be true to yourself,

And you can't go wrong,"

"But there's just one thing,

That you must understand,"

"You can fool with your brother,

But don't mess with a Missionary Man."

Don't mess with a Missionary Man,

Don't mess with a Missionary Man.'

I do like that song. And my brothers seem to as well, since all three of us are dancing about in the car as much as we can, seeing as it's still moving.

When the car stopped, Dean opened the door and got out, but since he doesn't usually wear a seat belt, he forgot it was on.

I started to tell him to undo it, while Sam just sighed and pressed the button. Amazingly, he didn't fall back into his seat, and was still dancing about. He stopped the second the song was over and pretended like he hadn't done it at all. But we knew.

Ack, it was only new to Edward. Sam and I had seen him drunk. Usually while being drunk ourselves and dancing along with him.

I managed to get about four steps away from the car before I was tackled by Alice. Then Emmett. Apparently Alice was faster than Emmett. Rose and Jasper were waiting patiently, saying hi to my brothers, who looked defiantly tired. They probably weren't the slightest bit sleepy any more.

Jasper was then pushed towards me by Alice, and gave me a hug. "I wouldn't be doing this at all if it wasn't for Alice."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

Round about the same time Rose was giving me a hug, with the intention of dragging me to the garage as soon as possible, Esme and Carlisle came out of the house. Then stopped, looking shocked at their daughter.

"I would say Alice forced her to do it like she did with me, but I would be lying." Jasper shrugged.

"So how's the head?" Carlisle asked me.

"My head? What would be wrong with my head? Nothing happened to my head. Dean, did something happen to my head?" I said, getting quicker with every word.

"Probably." Dean answered.

"Cruel man. Cruel, cruel man." I accused him. "Hello, you must be Esme." I said politely to the woman I assumed was Esme.

"That I must." she answered, smiling.

"Ah, but she might not be Esme. She might be something else, or someone else, in disguise as Esme." Dean said, like the crackpot conspiracy theorist he isn't very often. "Or IN Esme."

"Carlisle, do you have any anti-psychotics?" I asked. "Maybe some anti-depressants for Sammy boy here."

"I am not depressed!" Sam complained loudly. "How could I possibly be depressed with you two around? You wont let me be depressed!"

Kill the Wabbit started playing from my phone. It was just Charlie, saying that Sam Uley from the Reservation had been round looking for us.

When I told my brothers, the Cullen's stiffened, but relaxed when Alice put Rock Band on and handed me the guitar, Dean the bass guitar, and set up the drums around Sam.

Dean looked at Sam, then Sam sighed and stood up, switching places with Dean. We all laughed at them, then Alice held up the microphone, looking for all the world like an auctioneer.

"Sold to the leggy blonde!" she said, sounding like Emmett doing an auctioneer voice. She was doing an imitation of someone doing an imitation. Now that's just weird.

Either way, Rose now has the microphone. Alice was currently searching through the music. She dithered for a minute, then put on Wanted Dead or Alive. My brothers and I found this quite amusing, much to the confusion of he others. All three of us were singing along as well, with the occasional sniggers of course.

We kinda forgot about lunch. Then round about three, while we were all of us sitting watching Van Helsing, the first in our Vampire/monster movie marathon, Dean announced he wanted pie. Seconded by myself, then thirded by Sam.

Esme paused it, and said, "You three really do like pie then?" she seemed rather amused.

"I'm assuming that by the way you said that people have already told you we like pie." I said.

"So hopefully that means you do have pie." Dean finished for me.

"What kind do you want?" she asked us as she walked through.

"Cherry!" we all called through. Dean because that was his favourite, and Sam and I because we wanted to annoy him.

"She's my cherry pie!" I sang at him.

"No! don't remind me! That was a terrible dream!"

"Taste so good make a grown man cry!"

"I thought you said it was a great dream?" Sam said, innocently. Too innocent.

"It was, until SHE invaded it." she being Anna who went to the past to try to kill our parents and stop Sam from ever being born. "I don't know why I ever told you two about that dream."

"Neither do we." Sam and I grinned. At that point there was the delicious smell of Cherry pie right under our noses. Three pies, held slightly awkwardly by an amused Esme were being held in front of us.

"Thank you." we chorused.

We just kept watching films, and occasionally they would laugh at we don't know what, and sometimes we would at they don't know what, and sometimes we would laugh at the same part, though presumably for different reasons.

We just kept doing that until we all fell asleep. Alice went first, but I think she was pretending. Her eyes kept flickering open. Jasper then carried her up to their room and I stopped listening.

I think I fell asleep during one of the Underworld movies. It was at the point where everyone's just waiting for his head to fall off. I swear Dean was laughing at me. Sam had already fallen asleep at that point.

I woke up in a gold and white room. There CD's upon CD's upon records in here. I was just wondering what he played them with when I turned around and saw the AWESOME sound system.

"Sweet." I said, as Edward came out of the en suite bathroom in nothing but a towel. Dean does that as well. Sam's the only one with the sense to take his clothes into the bathroom with him apparently.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" Edward asked me, smiling. These guys are always in a good mood, aren't they?

"Only when it's too quiet. I don't like silence."

"I love it, I just rarely ever get it." he said, grabbing some clothes and heading back into the bathroom.

"I cant stand it." I said with a shiver.

"Why not?" he called through the door.

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" I asked.

"We've got seven hours until you three have to go home."

"Long it is then. Just think about it though, you're asleep, everything's quite, nothing wrong there, then there's a loud noise, a crash or whatever. So you grab a weapon, maybe a baseball bat, or maybe a shotgun. You look around, you try to find the source of the noise. You don't find anything, so you think it was just your imagination, your paranoid, so you back up stairs. You don't realise everything's too quiet. THAT'S when the bad things happen. Something jumps out, scares you shitless, remember, you thought you were safe, and you drop your weapon, your utterly defenceless. Then you're dead."

He had come back through by that time, and said, "Now I'M paranoid."

"I told you you were."

"I wasn't before. I don't think I like silence now."

"that's fine then, since you said it doesn't happen often."

"Yes, but I was hoping you and I could go somewhere."

"I'd love to." I grinned.

"It's quiet."

"Not if you talk to me."

"Very true. Get dressed and we can go then."

I got dressed in one of my favourite outfits. I actually have three, a rather worn biker outfit, my more revealing outfit for encouraging guys to part with their money, and the one I was going to wear today, ripped jeans that had started off in the world in one non ripped piece, a white tank top, and a long unbuttoned blue tartan flannel shirt. And of course, Timberland boots.

"Hi Bells. Do you know what's up with Edward? He's been muttering about silence and 'bad things'." Dean asked, clearly amused by the 'bad things'.

"Yeah, I told him why I don't like silence."

"You've been spreading your paranoia again." Sam accused.

I just stood there and looked guilty while Edward loudly said "YES!"

"I'm ready to go." I said to him, attempting to get them off my back about the paranoia thing.

"What day is it? Like the date?" I asked when we had been walking in the forest for about ten minutes. When he told me I stopped momentarily, then started again.

"What?" he asked me.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." I told him. Becky was probably going to set up another Supernatural convention, it was a year next weekend since the last one. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I like to go when I need some silence." he grinned wryly. "Although I'm not sure I'm going to be able to go there again alone thanks to you."

"Aw, don't worry. If something jumps out at you I'll jump out at it." and hit it. Really hard. Several times.

"We're almost there."

"Wow." I said. It didn't really do it justice. It was a perfectly circular meadow, ringed by trees that looked as if the had been put there specifically, and there was a river running through that would make the meadow seem from the air as if it were the Chinese symbol of Yin and Yang.

The absolutely perfect circularity of it didn't give me good feelings though. There had to be a reason for it surely, most likely a supernatural one, far less likely a natural one.

But other than that, it was absolutely beautiful. Just gave me a very small case of the wiggins. Very minor.

"You know, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend." Edward said, nervously.

"Were? I would say yes you know."

"I know, or I hoped anyway, but there's something else…"

"Oh, is this the part where I list all the strange things about you?" He looked surprised, so I took that as my hint to go on. "Let's see then, You move surprisingly fast, you're annoyingly strong, I haven't seen a single one of you eat, you seem to think your both immortal and indestructible, but you also seem afraid of fire, and you say that you were all adopted into the family, but you all have the same eyes. Which wouldn't, admittedly, be all too strange if you had normal eyes, brown for instance, but gold eyes with a tendency to go black, although admittedly not as black as a demon, is so strange and rare I've only ever seen it once. On a demon. Which you are not. that's about it." or at least, I was bloody well hoping he wasn't the YED, or that there were any more of them.

"You notice a lot."

"Yeah, I think you guys are some form of strange vampire." I said, nodding in agreement.

"Spot on." he looked surprised. I'm insulted. I told him as much. He also told me about how vampires were different form the 'Hollywood version'. also from the version I know. I refrained from laughing at the sparkling. I'm hoping he didn't notice my desperate need for air sue to my clamping my mouth shut and stopping all breathing to NOT laugh.

"oh shitgar!" I exclaimed, thoroughly amusing Edward. My phone was in my back pocket and singing Big Balls while making my ass vibrate.

When I took my phone out of my pocket, as well as Big Balls getting louder, I saw it was almost six. That would be why Dean was calling, so I didn't bother answering, and showed Edward the time.

Then Edward grinned, and slung me onto his back like a backpack. I frowned at that thought, then grinned with pleasure as he ran really rather fast that it would have been a blur had I been normal.

I like not being normal. S'fun.

"Being not normal s'fun." I told Edward.

He turned to look at me, while running his fastest, about 210mph, and generally looked amused. Then he agreed. While he was looking, I Blinked, just to see what he would do.

He crashed through a tree. Not into a tree, through a tree, and ground to a halt right outside the glass wall of their living room. Covering said wall with the grit that had just seconds previously been on the ground.

There wasn't much left on the ground.

"Esme is so gonna kill you!" I sang. Right about then we were joined by our families, and Esme shouted all sorts of abuse at Edward without actually swearing. Not even a mild 'crap'.

"Neither of you two could do what she's doing without swearing at least once. Per sentence." Sam said, all of us grinning with amusement at the scene before us.

"neither could you." Dean told him, not looking away.

Before Sam could protest, which I didn't have to look to see he was about to, I said, "Maybe you wouldn't swear as much as we would." I knew he would be at least a little gratified. Now to take it back, "But you would still swear a lot more than Esme." I could hear the 'HMMPH!' clearly.

We all grinned. Well, we grinned wider. I, at least, was going to start looking evil soon. Then I couldn't be bothered and did my best evil grin, well known to Dean. Along with black demon eyes, I really freaked him out. Again.

"Hells Bells suddenly became an appropriate name for you." Sam said, looking at me no where near as freaked out as Dean looked. He was at the amusing, though admittedly short 'HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!' stage.

Basically, he started doing all the swearing Esme had managed to avoid. If it was on a TV show that didn't allow for cursing, it would have just been a long string of 'BEEP's.

It was funny. Enough so that before Dean could get to the 'please please please stop that' stage, I had f

Allen down laughing at him. He wasn't even cursing anymore, he was just making them up as he went along. Cufokoo was the one that had eventually sent me over the edge.

Sammy had even joined me, and the loud thump that followed made me think Emmett had also joined us. When I actually stopped and looked, I noticed that Edward had also been laughing, along with everyone else, but it was him who had been dragged to the ground by the falling bulk that is Emmett McCarty Cullen. He was really rather trapped underneath him. I employed my brothers to help me shove him off Edward, while the rest of them looked on, with declined offers of help every now and then.

Emmett was just lying there, deliberately not moving. DAMN HIM! Then we all, by unspoken agreement, stopped and said, "You can get yourself up." at the same time.

"You comfy?" he asked Emmett, who nodded. "So because you're COMFY Bella Dean and Sam can't get to whatever it is they're going to. Because you wont get off the driver!"

"Okay, I get the point. What are you going to?" he said. He got simultaneous silence.

We did though, eventually get home. An hour after we meant to be. We still got to the bar though, so we were fine.

Basically, we got as drunk as we possibly could so we would still be a bit drunk the next day and therefore avoid a hangover.

It's Monday, and we all admit to feeling a bit more than slightly drunk. Well, we must do, coz we admitted it to Charlie. He was fine with it though. After we told him Edward was going to drive us.

After he left, we got bored. Sam had managed to think up a plan. It involved speakers, and an ipod, he didn't even tell us, but considering our current condition, and what Dean and I usually do when we're sober, Sam was going to be providing amusement for a lot of people.

The first song he played was Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves. When it said, 'we're coming out of the kitchen,' I did actually go out of the kitchen, and when not long at all later the chorus came along, I threw the door open as theatrically as I could, singing with the loud music, 'Sisters are doing it for themselves!', you know, and the rest of the song too.

Edward at least was amused. "When did he get here?" Dean asked us. Sam and I just shrugged, so Dean shouted at Edward, "OI! When did you get here?"

"Bout now." he shrugged.

"Oh, it doesn't matter when he got here, he's here, and we are going to school." Sam said, looking through the ipod's music for God doesn't know what. All offence intended. I was still singing along with Sisters are doing it for themselves. It was weird when Dean started singing along with it too.

"Cool, I have a sister." I said soon after the song finished. Also after we got out of the car.

"haha!" Sam cheered as Perhaps Vampires Is A Bit Strong, But… started.

"Cause all you people are vampires/And your stories are stale/And though you pretend to stand by us/I know your certain we'll fail." we sang.

"Not true!" They all accused us. Alice had seen Edward telling me, so they had told my brothers. We had a good laugh at the sparkling at the bar. Then we found an actual vampire and cornered and beheaded him. Even in his dying moments he had agreed and laughed with us that sparkling vampires was very funny. Mind you, he might just have been trying to persuade us not to kill him.

S.E.X by Nickelback came on, and Sam looked satisfied, or smug it was one of those anyway. An emotion that started with an s anyway, I'm sure.

Dean and I were joined by Emmett in dancing to this song. Sometime in the middle of it, the bell rang. So we headed to English.

Unfortunately though, the song finished before we got to English. A new song didn't start though, and Dean and I looked annoyed at him. Sam was moving us about in front of the door. The drink doesn't know, and neither does the drunk, but then he put on I Want A New Drug, and opened the door. Oh. That's why.

The teacher was really rather upset when we started singing with the music of our need for a new drug while we sat on her desk. Then she did one of her favourite things and shouted DETENTION! At us.

Sammy got a high five from Dean and a one handed hug from me. We were walking along like the drunk fools we were, with me in the middle and my arms wrapped around the necks of my brothers while we swayed precariously, when Emmett came up behind us. that's when we actually fell over, instead of just threatening to.

"What did you go and do that for!" we all shouted at him. He looked suitably cowed, and grabbed the hands of Sam and Dean, hauling them up and me as well since I was still hanging onto them.

"What did you do?" I asked, since it seemed we weren't getting an answer to our previous question.

"All I did was say that maybe you were asking her for the new drug you wanted." he said innocently.

I was doubtful for a minute, but then I thought that she would probably not have been in the best of moods before, or after, that comment. It was perfectly possible.

"Hi Grumpy!" the three of us said loudly. Emmett probably would have joined us, but he didn't know that we called him that.

"I thought I'd got rid of you three." he groaned. Then he proceeded to mutter all sorts about us, Emmett included. I wondered whether or not this school would fire him for swearing about us and at us. Probably not.

I think Dean was actually writing down the curses he was using. Apparently Grumpy had a few new ones. I thought Dean had made them all up yesterday.

Dean and I groaned when Sam told us we had History, and hoped he had another plan to get us out of History. Hopefully using those wonderful speakers.

He did. It was Something the Boy Said. I found it appropriate, since the something that the boy said was 'you'll never see our faces again, you'll be food for a carrion crow.' when they go to march to a war. We were doing the Civil War, and the Confederates never really had a chance since the damned Yankees cheated and made a deal with Crowley. I'll never forgive Crowley for that. Not that I ever really liked him in the first place.

Jasper had joined in, more than unwilling to hear the slander the teacher was freely giving out to the Confederates.

"Thank you guys so much for that" Jasper said.

"You would have got detention anyway for shouting out against the teacher and the Yanks." I shrugged.

"I know, but this way I didn't have to hear it in the first place."

"You coulda just skipped." Dean suggested.

"Then why didn't you?" Jasper said. He seemed smug, just a little bit. Like he'd won the argument.

"Because we want to annoy the teachers." Sam shrugged. What, are we taking turns or something.

For math, the song was peek-a-boo, and all we really did was peek around the door a few times then get DETENTION! Shouted at us.

Then for RE, we played Sex and Violence, much to the annoyance of Mr Egan, who still hated us from last week, and would probably have given us detention anyway.

By then it was lunch, and we were mostly sober. Mostly. And not a hint of a hangover in sight. Well, you know what I mean.

"Do you think we should?" Dean asked us.

"nu uh." Sammy said.

"No amount of alcohol would make that taste nice." I said, as we all stared down at what passed for food in Forks. I don't know why we kept trying to eat it. Well, trying to try to eat it. It just keeps getting worse and worse. And worse. Then a little bit better, and then the worst it'd ever been before.

"How about you try eating food and not drinking alcohol." Edward suggested hopefully. We turned to him in shock, then laughed in his face. It's a bit late for that, and I know that's what my brothers are thinking.

"I actually heard that." he said, surprised. Huh? "You all thought 'it's a bit late for that' at the same time, and I heard it." OH! He can only hear some thoughts not very often from us, but I guess when we think stuff at the same time he's guaranteed to hear it. Or something like that. In my defence, I'm only a BIT more sober.

"Hi'mbored." I said as I sat down, yawning. I think it was supposed to be 'hi, I'm bored.' I don't usually slur when I get drunk, which is also admittedly not too often either, sooooo…

WHOAIFEELSOBER. Why? I don't know. Lets ask. "Jasper, why do I feel suddenly sober?"

"Because you were drunk before."

"Nononono, that just explains why I feel the difference, not why I feel sober."

"I was just helping!" he pleaded.

"True, thank you." I told him. Then muttered, "I suppose."

"You shouldn't even be drinking." Edward said. It was weird, and don't say it's the drink talking because I'm sober now. It's just, he sounded disapproving, and like Dean around a woman at the same time. It sounded weird. MAKE UP YOUR MIND MAN!

"So that's what you guys were doing last night!" Emmett proclaimed.

"Huh?" Dean asked. Surely it's obvious. I looked at Jasper, clearly asking him if he had got round to soberising Dean. He just shrugged and shook his head sheepishly.

"You were out drinking last night, weren't you?" Emmett asked, suddenly unsure.

"No, we just stayed in and drank all of Charlie's beer." Sam said dryly. He was very clearly sober.

Emmett just accepted it, so we didn't bother to correct him. While everyone else slammed pals to their foreheads and generally acted amazed at Emmett's obliviousness.

"Biology." Sam told me. I groaned. Dean groaned too. I got up, then so did Dean, but the only difference was that I didn't fall over.

Sam and I looked at each other the same way we have many times before, and picked him up to drag him to the next stop on our way to detention.

We were late for class, Me my brothers and Edward, since he had walked with us at our pace just in case we needed help with Dean actually, he was trying to convince me to let him help Sam help Dean, but I wouldn't let him. Either way, that's not the point, because Mr Banner was even later than we were.

Sam was attempting to at the very least calm Dean down enough to imitate being sober, so he was playing Writing to Reach You by somebody or other. So we were all sitting on the one, two person desk, swaying to the slow slightly depressing tune when Mr Banner came in.

He barely even looked at us, just said, not shouted, "Winchesters, detention. You too Cullen."

"Do you not want me to fail Bio?" Edward asked me.

"So sue me." I shrugged. I wouldn't show up even if he did.

"You don't seem to have a problem with it." I noted. He was grinning down at me. You know, back when I was still in my twenties, it would have been the opposite way round. Or I would at least be the same height as him. Its times like these I don't like Lucy, as I have taken to calling Lucifer. He just doesn't know it yet.

That thought cheered me up. I don't like being 17 again very much, despite meeting the Cullen's, I still at least want to be a reasonable height. But, Lucifer wasn't going to be particularly pleased at being called Lucy. Lilith can be Lilly.

Lucy and Lilly, sitting in a tree…did Dean die? I appear to be channelling him.

Nope, he's still there, trudging beside me. Literally trudging. There's-mud-up-to-my-waist-and-I'm-absolutely-shattered trudging.

I'm not surprised. Ask Jasper, I'm not.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I turned back to him and asked.

"You were a bit out of it there."

"Were you talking to yourself?" I asked, grinning.

"No." he said. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I was talking to you."

"That's more liker it."

"Liker what?"

"the truth." I shrugged.

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. People almost always try to hide something. Mind you, the people I talk to almost always have something _to_ hide." I smiled wryly. Sometimes they don't even know it.

"You talk to strange people."

I do. "I talk to you, don't I?"

"Are you implying I'm strange?" he smiled at me, opening the door to detention for us. Grumpy was groaning, head in his hands.

As I followed Sam and Dean into the class, I said, "I'm not implying anything. I just mean that you have something to hide."

"Yeah," he said as he continued being a gentleman and held a chair out for me. "But that doesn't really count since you know what I'm hiding."

"It counts. If it counts when you don't know what your hiding, it counts when everyone else does."

"I take it one of those strange people you talked to didn't know what they were hiding then." Edward was now sitting in a chair across from me, with his head in his hands. His head moved in a funny way when he talked. My brothers were playing quarters really badly and they were pinging off the walls and Grumpy. They had to be doing it on purpose, they aren't _that_ bad.

"Actually, I have."

"Do they know what they were hiding now?"

"Yeah, but they don't need to hide it anymore."

"So they aren't hiding anything."

"No, she is. She has to hide to that she had to hide it."

"And that's not confusing at all." Edward said sarcastically. His head was still bouncing funnily.

"So glad you see it my way."

"It occurs to me that not a lot of things you say, or your brothers say for that matter, make a lot of sense." he continued, almost completely ignoring me except for a twitch of the lips. Damn those lips…

I had a small Dean moment, well, I call it a Dean moment, but I suppose it's really just a me moment. I was watching his lips move, listing the things we've said that make no sense. They were really really nice lips. In all my years of drinking in bars, I have never seen better lips. And lips always look even better when seen through an alcoholic haze.

I had to kiss them. I really did.

The moment, whether it be a Dean moment or a me moment, it was ruined when Grumpy groaned at us kissing. I would have much preferred a moan from Edward.

As it was, we both groaned at him. So did Dean. I ignored Grumpy, who despite his grumpyness was only averting his eyes and not being happy about it. Why did he find it so disgusting? It wasn't even sex yet. Only kissing.

Wow I got really off track from my original thought, didn't I?

Anyhow, as I was thinking, I ignored Grumpy and turned slowly to Dean. "Do I watch you when your kissing?"

"I wouldn't really know." he smirked.

"I don't. don't watch me." I stated, turning away from Dean and determinedly not looking back.

Sam was giving me a look that said clearly that I was spending to much time around Dean. I looked back at Edward. He wasn't giving me any form of accusing look.

Before either of us could say anything though, the bell rang. He told me that we were having talks later before going in a different direction.

I stood and waited for him to remember that he was going the wrong way and we had gym together.

He turned a minute or so later, and walked past me, determinedly not looking at me.

We laughed and followed him.

"Why don't we show them what we were doing last night?" Dean suggested. I suppose I don't have a problem, I remember that I kept my clothes on.

"Do you remember what you were doing last night?" Sam asked him.

"No. do you?"

"No. Bells?"

"I kept my clothes on and I had a good couple a hundred quid." I shrugged.

"See? She's cool with it. So pick a song and we can get dancing again." does Dean like bars that much? "Any song'll do." maybe.

Sam just shrugged at me, knowing what I would probably be thinking, and scrolled down and pressed a song. He didn't know what one it was. I handed him my backpack so I could dance with Dean.

And now he does. It's Money Made by ACDC. Sam groaned, and Dean and I grinned. He knew how we would be dancing on the way to gym. He's just happy we're twins.

"Well, I suppose there was money making." Sam shrugged, avoiding looking at us, and pretending he didn't know us. Weird. He was fine with it last night.

Edward was surprised, and turned on by looks of things, when I swung myself around him to face him and dance with him while walking backwards. It worked surprisingly well.

When we got to the changing rooms, I took my bag back from Sam and went in. we had managed to get away without having to get changed last week, but the 'final straw' was last Friday.

So, I got into denim shorts and a tank top. Admittedly both were torn up within about, maybe five, inches away from being indecent. Like I would have cared. I even had scars to go with the tears. I think I had scars to go with every tear in all my clothes. Mind you, I don't really have a lot. Barely enough to fill a duffle bag. Alice would be so disappointed if she knew.

Leather pants, denim trousers, denim shorts, a tank top, corset, a long shirt, trainers and biker boots, oh yeah, and the ACDC t-shirt. I keep forgetting about it until I find it in my backpack. If I was a normal person, that list would have been a lot longer. If I was Alice, it would have been quite literally 100 times the size. I'm not kidding, I've seen her wardrobe. I think its actually bigger than that.

I was still dancing, well, swaying is more appropriate, when I came out of the changing rooms. Dean and Sam had just borrowed some joggies and t-shirts from the Cullen's, seeing as they had none.

"Where'd the music go?" I asked Sammy.

"It died." was his answer. That just got us all to start singing American Pie at the same time.

Then Sam put the ipod back on, Fine Time, and Dean and I started dancing. It was just us and the Cullens, and they joined in. well, minus Sam and Edward.

I think I can get Edward to dance with me. I think Bad Things should do it.

Bad Things totally did it. His family, especially Emmett, was surprised at just how well he did dance.

So was the coach. Although, when the whore house arrived, A.K.A Lauren and co. they were a little more than surprised.

It was really funny to watch, especially since despite their surprise, all of us were dancing up until they came in. So there was demented purring, pulling up of skirts, unbuttoning of shirts, heavy breathing, and so on.

And I thought Becky was funny.

"Shall we leave them to it?" I asked Alice and Rose. The result was unanimous. We leaned against the wall and watched. I decided to tell them about Becky, just leaving out the part where we actually WERE the characters in the book she thought we were. Either way, she was in total lust with Sam.

Soon they were begging us for help, hot girls be damned in Deans case, and telling the girls to fuck the hell off. Edward was once again getting weird looks for temporarily abandoning his gentlemanly ways to do so.

Poor Edward.

"Why is everyone staring at Edward?" Dean asked.

"Edward never swears." Emmett said. "NEVER!" now he's shouting. "Especially not at girls." and now he isn't.

"Come on." I said, rolling my eyes. It wasn't that big a deal. "I wanna get home, or do you guys want takeout?"

They moved very quickly.

"Do they not like take out or something? I thought every one loved take out, or have times changed again?" Edward asked me.

"They like it, but we have it a lot, we never really get the chance to cook, and they really love my cooking. They prefer that over take out any day."

"well, I would ask to join you for dinner, but…"

"But then you would try to eat us, and then we would kill you." I grinned.

"You are a very strange woman, you know that, right?"

"If I wasn't I would have ran for the hills the moment you told me you were vampires." I was still grinning. Then I got in his car.

"How did you…?" I held up his keys by way of answer.

"Uuuhh!" he said in a weird kinda whiney way. I looked at him funny, as did Sam and Dean who appeared to have stopped mid sentence.

"Aww, that's actually pretty cute." I said, my head following the Hell Puppy.

"It's waiting at our house. That is not cute. That is downright sinister." Dean said, staring at the Puppy.

"How can you look at those eyes and glare?" I asked him, getting out of the car. I waved a goodbye to Edward.

"Easily. Look, I'll do it again." and he glared. I smacked him.

"Guys, this is a very good opportunity." I told them. They both looked at me like I was crazy. "This little guy," Dean snorted. "is looking for an owner. Hellhounds need someone to own them, it's how they work, if we take it in, it'll be ours. Although, it is a pretty strange one, it looks more like a husky. We should be fine with it, demons don't like those ones because they're too emotional'."

"Okay, if we took it in, what would we have to do to train it?" Sam asked. Dean looked gape jawed at him.

"Demons have this idea that cruelty is the best way, but if your nice to it, actually love it and make it love you, don't look at me like that Dean! It'd do anything you ask, no questions."

"Are you just saying this so we'll keep it."

"He, and only partly. It is true." they grumbled, but gave in, provided Dean got to name him.. I grinned and immediately went over to the Hell Puppy.

"I hate to admit it, but it does seem to really like you." Dean grumbled.

"He, Dean, he."

"What're you going to name him?" Sam asked.

"Cerberus."

"As in, the three headed that guards the underworld?"

"yep, that one."

"At least he knows of Cerberus. That's something." I shrugged, still rubbing the Hell Puppy's -Cerberus'- ears.

"What do we feed it?"

"Err…"

The next morning, while I was making breakfast and experimenting with Cerberus, I found out what he eats. Anything. Anything from alcohol to zucchini.

I was making sausages and Jack Daniels, using a few bottles. Some of t went in the food, some of went in me, and some went to Cerberus who seemed a bit drunk when the guys all came down.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled as Cerberus fell into him. "I did not sign up for this!"

"You signed up to 'look after' us, didn't you?" Sam pointed out. "The drunk Hell Puppy comes with Bella."

"I would take offence at that, but I like the drunk Hell Puppy."

"And my point is proven."

"Now, I take offence."

"Just get to school, and take that with you."

"I take offence on Cerberus' behalf."

"Go!"

I held my hands up in surrender and walked towards the door, grinning when Cerberus happily followed. I took my bike to make it easier for him to follow, and because Dean wouldn't let him in the car, whether anyone else could see him or not.

So, Cerberus was running along beside me. And nobody else could see. Like that driver who drove straight through him couldn't see him. Dean found it extremely disturbing that only we could see him. He didn't believe me when I said it was perfectly natural. Well, for the supernatural.

When Cerberus saw Edward, or Edwards eyes, he started to growl.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I told him about the YED." I shrugged. "Cerberus, it's not the YED. Yed is dead."

He stopped, but I rubbed his ears anyway. He was tall enough for me to just about do it without reaching down, and he was still a Pup.

When I looked back at Edward, he was shaking his head confusedly.

"What?"

"I just…thought I saw something."

"Was that something a large-ish black and white husky-ish dog growling at you." I asked.

"Yep."

"That's probably because he wanted to kill you for having yellow eyes."

"So you saw it."

Yes. "No, I've just had the same hallucination before. That one did try to kill me. Oh don't look at me like that, It very obviously didn't succeed." oh it so did. And it's pals.

"Suppose." he mumbled.

"Oh Bells, I found your Winchester." Dean said. "And your .22."

"You lost my .22 as well?"

"I found it!"

"Let me get this straight, you lost my .45, and my .22, and now you've found them?" he nodded. "Good. Give them to me, so I can shoot you with them!"

"I'm lost, I thought it was you Winchester he lost, not a .45. Whatever they are." Edward asked. I was amazed that even Jasper was confused.

"Yeah, he lost my Wildey .45 Winchester Magnum. A gun. Which he lost, has now found, and is going to give to me so I can shoot him with it, wait for him to get kicked out of Hell, and shoot him again with the other gun of mine, the .22, he lost." I said, holding out my hands to Dean for him to give me them.

"Why do you have a gun. Two guns." Alice asked, sounding almost horrified.

"It's America. Everybody has a gun." I shrugged.

Dean then handed me the gun, very trusting of him, so I just put the Winchester in the back of my waistband, and the .22 in my pocket. It was small enough.

"Aren't you worried it'll go off?" Jasper asked. "You know, I could -"

"We've been trying for years to get her not to carry it around in her pocket, but it never works." Dean said.

"Not that it's all that worse than putting it in her waistband." Sam pointed out.

"Years?" Alice asked, still sounding horrified. "As in, she's had it for years?"

We all just shrugged. Then the bell rang. I would say saved by the bell, but if it hadn't rang, we would have just ended up horrifying Alice even more. Ooh, I know! I coulda showed her the black eye thing. Or the white one. Either would work.

"Why are you laughing?" Dean asked, suspicious.

"I was thinking of ways we could have horrified Alice even more." Edward grinned with us.

"You could say you only had a normal amount of clothes." Edward suggested. She is into clothes.

"I could tell her I have a grand total of three pairs of trousers, three tops and two pairs of shoes."

"Don't. she'll drag you shopping." he warned. Unfortunately, he was totally serious.

"She would be happy with the amount of credit cards." I said. Although, I don't think any of them are actually registered to me. They're mine, but not mine at the same time.

"Not unless you have more than ten." he shook his head. Even he thought his sister was strange. And he was weird. Hot, but weird.

I didn't answer, just went into the class. When I got in, the teacher looked utterly terrified. He looked like a mouse. "This isn't my class." I said, before going out.

"Teachers don't want to teach us." I told my brothers.

So Dean went into our actual class and asked the teacher if he would rather we went to detention than him try to teach us. He said to go to detention.

"You wanna come with?" I asked Edward. He looked amused and said he would actually go to class. We asked Emmett, and he said he was going to ask his teacher. When he came back it was to join us to detention.

"Edward abandoned us?"

"Yup."

"I've been thinking, say nothing!" he turned to me when he said that.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything!"

"You've been around the rest of my family, you would have said something. Anyway, I've been thinking, you guys are weird."

"No wonder nothing blew up." I said. It was so obvious the hamster would barely get puffed.

He glumphed at me. Glumphed, I do like that word. Glum hmphing.

"You practically asked her to." Sam said in my defence.

"I did not!" he said, sounding offended.

"You told her not to, didn't you?" at that point we were entering the detention class.

Grumpy moaned into his hand, "Do I want to know?"

"We were just insulting Emmett." I said, taking my seat. You know it's bad when you're in your second week and you already have a seat for detention.

"You, were just insulting Emmett." Sam corrected.

"You were defending my insulting."

"You have to give her that one." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you'll just end up in a really long argument that she'll win." Sam turned to me, and I grinned at him. He didn't say anything.

"You can steal my pad if you want." I said, pushing the pad towards him.

"Nah." I shrugged and moved it back onto my desk. THEN he stole it. "It's no fun if you give it to me." he grinned.

I had to grin to. It made me not happy when one of my brother's were not happy. That's why I was happy when he got over Jess, and then I got upset again when he and Jo started to like each other, thankfully Dean only ever saw her as a sister, and they both believed that (They both did actually tell me they liked the other, but no matter what I said, they weren't going to admit to each other. Sam didn't believe me, and Jo didn't want to add that to his list of burdens. It was a long one.) then she died. that's reminds me, I still have to tell him that Lucifer was feeling scared for his demons and brought her back. She was with Bobby the last time I checked, and 17.

I sent her a text, 'u stil w/ Bobby?' I got a yes. 'u wanna com over?' yes. 'when?' soon as she can.

"Sam. I have to tell you something. You're gonna want to kill me for not telling you sooner."

"What?" he asked, suspicious.

"You might wanna kill me to Dean." I said quietly.

"Spill." Emmett was interested too.

"Jo, is still, alive."

"Same deal as us?" Dean asked.

"She was annoyed too."

"That doesn't help your case." Sam said.

"You sound like a lawyer."

"He was in Law School, of course he does. Now stop changing the subject, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I forgot! OK?" I cried, throwing up my hands. "It slipped my mind! Now, the thing with Lisa, that, I do remember, but I'm not allowed to tell you." I said. Then I added, "Though she did say that I could tell you if you got suicidal or something like that."

"If I got suicidal, or something like that?" Dean repeated.

"Yes." Sam looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

"you know he gets suicidal."

"No, he doesn't."

"If I remember right, BOTH of you were suicidal."

"It was a bad, rushed decision." I admitted. "But it doesn't mean that we're suicidal."

"You know. If we do count that, then technically I am suicidal which means you can tell me." Dean said.

"I'm only going to accept that because I want to tell you, and I don't want to break my promise. That's the only reason!" I told him.

"Okay, okay, now what is it!"

"Ben's yours." his jaw dropped. Sam's didn't quite drop but it almost did.

"You do realise that you've just ensured relationships for both us." Sam said.

"Technically."

"Technically."

"But Jo is coming over, and Sarah does still love Dean."

"Still!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, still. If you want, I'll call her later and ask her to bring Ben down with her. I can guarantee her answer, but I can ask."

Then the bell rang. I also noticed that Emmett looked really confused.

"What do w-" Dena started, but he was cut off by Sam saying French.

We all groaned, even Emmett, who I knew was fluent.

I sat down beside Rose, completely ignoring whatever the teacher had said, and with plans to ignore any words other than if they were 'DETENTION!' and directed at me.

"Hi Rose."

"Hi Bella. Are you actually going to stay in the class?" she grinned wryly.

"I might." I shrugged. "Depends on how well she takes being ignored."

Then I called Lisa's mobile. It didn't even ring. She must have got a new one. So I called her house phone, and it was answered, but it was answered by one of her friends, who informed me that she was dead/ a driver had crashed into their car head on when she was taking Ben home from football.

Dean would be, at the very least depressed. I've just told him that Ben is his kid, and that the girl he wont admit he loves, loves him too.

All I have to do now, is tell Dean that she's going to bring Ben down at the summer holidays, and hopefully die before then so I can threaten Lucifer and Lillith and get them the same deal that me Sam Dean AND Jo have. I almost feel sorry for him. And Death must be getting really annoyed too, mind you, he got annoyed when I asked him if he had a white horse like in the Bible, and if it was called Binky like in Terry Pratchett.

"Sam!" I shouted across the class. "You were right!"

"About?" they both called back.

"DETENTION!" we grinned. That was part of the reason why we shouted so loudly.

As we walked, I told Dean, "Lisa says she'll bring Ben down after the Summer holidays start."

He grinned. Then Sam asked me what he was right about.

"What? Oh, nothing." he was right about me being suicidal. There is a good reason for it!

"Uh huh." he said, sceptically. "At least tell me if I was something I said today."

He's too used to my evasiveness. He's not worried, I don't think. It's almost always about something completely inconsequential.

"Yes, it was something you said today." now he'll be going through everything he's said today to try and figure it out.

I was sitting all through detention with Dean and Sam waving their hands in front of my face and basically doing everything they could to get me to show signs of life while I thought about the best way to die.

Then I laughed, shortly before the bell rang, they're trying to prove I'm not dead, while I think about how to get dead.

Apparently my sudden movement scared my brothers, just a little but that they'll never admit to. I laughed at them while they looked like they had no clue what I was laughing at. Well, I suppose they didn't know why I laughed the first time.

I yawned my way through Geography. I could draw you a detailed map of America, and I could even give you a fair few gruesome pieces of lore for each place.

Unfortunately, I had actually made a teacher like me. So, on the way out, I shouted back to him a nice, rude, name. I was still annoyed about the teacher likes us thing all the way to lunch. I was fine when I got to lunch though. Edward was there.

"Hi." I said, sitting on his lap. Lauren was on his other side, making desperate advances. "I thought you'd fixed the pest problem."

"So did I." he sighed. "So did I."

"Would you like me to help?"

Alice appeared to have gotten over the gun thing, and grinned while she said, "No guns."

"OK." I groaned. Then I looked over at Lauren and very calmly told her to fuck off. She looked shocked, so I added 'please' the next time I told her to fuck off. Which was about three seconds later.

Then I tried 'shoo'. hand motions and everything.

She didn't move, just leaned over more, so her peeling make up was in my face, and her cleavage was in Edwards.

"You have five seconds before I bitch slap you. Ten before I punch you fifteen before your in a coma." I told her, very calmly. "One, two," I got to five and slapped her. I continued counting. I got to seven before she was gone.

"Well done." Dean said, approving.

"She just threatened to put a girl in a coma." Alice said, without as much shock as you would expect. She was getting used to it.

"But I didn't!" I pointed out. "She left before I could."

"Don't sound so disappointed." Jasper said.

"Do I feel disappointed?"

"No, so don't sound it. it's deceiving."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Generally." he shrugged. "Not always, but generally."

"How general am I?" I asked.

"You have a point."

"Yes. Yes I do. Sam, Dean , take notes. Jasper knows how to back down and agree."

"Wuss." Dean muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Wanna come play baseball tomorrow? Or watch." Alice said. "There's going to be a storm."

Dean grinned. Sam smiled. I bobbed, my head, as if deciding. "I'll take that as a yes." she said.

"Duh."

"Do you wanna go to Port Angeles tonight?"

"Depends, what'll we be doing?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well, it'll be just you me and Rose, if you come. We go see a film, Rose wants to see the A-Team, then we're gonna go round some shops."

"I'm not so sure about the second part."

"Just let us take you into one shop, and let us buy you an outfit, then you can go and find a shop you like, while we look go through the clothes, and we meet back up at Khubla-Kahn." Rose offered. Alice grumbled, but agreed.

"Fine, I wont even say anything about the buying me an outfit. But why Khubla-Kahn?"

"It's the only restaurant that doesn't have some sort of health risk in Port Angeles." Rose shrugged. "We wont be eating, but Edward wouldn't be happy if you got sick."

Edward started to protest, but then he nodded, as if to agree.

"okay. One shop, that's it, then I'm off to wander on my own." I said.

"Deal." they said.

The bell rang, so I got off Edwards lap. "You, Edward Cullen, the good boy, does not appear to be coming to class." I pointed out.

He hmphed, and said, "It probably wouldn't be the best idea, we're blood typing."

"Oh. This should be interesting." I grinned. It would be fun to see what happens to my weird blood. "see you in gym?"

"sure." he said, his brow creasing as he appeared to be trying to figure out why I, the not-so-good girl, was going to class.

"We're blood typing." I told my brothers when they asked, in almost exactly the same words as I did, why Edward wasn't coming.

"This should be interesting." Dean said.

While I made a motion that was commonly know to mean, 'hey, I said that too!' Sam asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have demon blood in you," Dean said, ignoring Sam's 'hey!' look. "And Bella has demon, AND angel blood. I, however, am perfectly normal."

"Can we redefine normal?" I asked, my hand slightly raised as I peeked my head in between those two. It's like they were trying to make me walk on their heels.

"My blood is normal, unlike you two."

"If we leave out the alcohol levels." Sam said.

"I'm perfectly sober."

"By your standards."

"So my standards are low." he admitted. "But that means I disappoint myself less."

"How very philosophical of you." Sam said dryly.

"What?"

I don't think it's supposed to be that colour. The…thingmy…is now a kind of, neon yellow-y silver-y colour. Sam's was a slightly yellow-y colour. Dean's just said he was a B-.

"Well, now we know just how much weirder you are than Sammy." Dean said.

"Hmm. Something must have infected it." the teacher said, taking the thingy's/from Sam and I.

"They were infected?" I questioned the teachers choice of words. "What? With Malaria."

"Detention." he said, sounding slightly bored. I told him that. "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

When I was walking to gym, I didn't see the point in going to detention, the bell would probably ring right when I got there, I stopped walking. I'd crashed into Edward.

"Why do you smell of sulphur and moonshine?" Edward asked.

"Why do you know what moonshine smells like?"

"Emmett." he shrugged. My answer was just to hold up my still bleeding finger. Nice to know my blood smells of sulphur and moonshine. I find it quite amusing, I know demon blood smells of sulphur, so does angel blood smell of illegally made alcohol then?

"Why are you still bleeding from blood-typing?"

"And here was me thinking you'd want to know why you don't want to drink my blood?" I smiled.

"We've stopped asking that. Maybe we just don't like sulphur and illegal alcohol." he grinned.

"Maybe." the bell rang. I wasn't going to bother getting changed, I didn't have anything to change into, so we just went into the gym. Edwards bag must be in his car or something.

"But, either way, I still want to know why you're still bleeding."

"Me and my brothers don't particularly like cutting ourselves, so we all had sharp pointy things, and were insulting each other. Dean didn't like the names I was calling him. Sam didn't like the names Dean was calling him, and I didn't like the names Sam was calling me. It's easier, and more fun. It also seems to make us bleed more, so maybe it wasn't so good an idea." I shrugged. "Oh hey! It stopped bleeding!"

"Do I want to know?" Alice asked. Edwards family and my family had just come in.

"Sorry." Dean said. "I didn't think it'd bleed that much."

"You did it to her?" Emmett asked. "man, that is a lot of blood."

"Blood-typing." we all shrugged.

"So, what type?" Alice asked.

"why do you want to know?" Sam asked. It was a weird thing to ask.

"I'm curious." she shrugged.

"Very true. She's nosy about everything." Jasper said. Alice hit his arm.

"I got B minus." Dean said, he sounded proud.

"B negative Dean. It's not a grade." Sam said. You have to wonder, if you don't already know, how bad his grades are if he's proud of himself when he thinks he's got a B minus in biology.

"Our's were 'infected'." I said, pointing to Sam and myself. "They went yellow."

"So you have no idea what you would need if you needed a blood transfusion?" Alice asked.

"I don't think they'd have the kind of blood we'd need." Sam smiled wryly.

"Lets hope you never need one then." that would usually prompt an internal 'HAHA!', but bleeding to death would just be a slow painful and terrible way to die.

"You should probably clean your hand." Rose said.

"Why? Is it bothering you."

"Not in the way you think."

"Your hand's red Bella." Edward said, sounding worried.

"I'm not going to die of blood loss. I barely even feel faint."

"Barely?" he questioned. I swear his voice got more high pitched.

"I don't feel faint Edward."

"I'd be surprised if you did." Dean said. Sam nodded his agreement.

"Do I want to know why?" Edward asked. Of who, I'm not sure. His head was tilted slightly upwards.

"Probably not." all three of answered. Like I said, we didn't know who it was directed at.

"Casual, hooker, or biker?" I asked Dean, just for fun. I wanted to see what outfit he would tell me to wear for going shopping with Rose and Alice.

"Hooker?" Dean questioned. Huh?

"It's basically a hooker outfit."

"Why are you even asking me?"

"To see what you'll say. I already know what I'm going to wear."

"Errr, number one."

"Casual it is then." which is what I was going to wear anyway.

Alice didn't even get a chance to knock the door, I opened it first. I knew she would wait until I was just ready, so I put my boot on while I opened the door in my effort to beat her to it.

"Damn you." Alice swore under her breath as she stalked towards the car.

A-Team was good. 'the 3D's great! It looks like we're really being shot at!' was one of my favourite lines. There's also 'I am an air-borne ranger, and now I cant fly because of you!', and while we were walking to the only clothes store I was going to be in today, Rose said, "You pancaked my van!", that being one of her favourite lines, and I continued it by saying "You cant park there anyway! It's a handicap zone!"

Rose and I were walking along leaning on each other, repeating our favourite lines in voices as close to what they were in the film as we could, while Alice walked along beside us, unimpressed.

When we went into the clothes shop, a kind of shop I rarely ever go into, Alice cheered instantly. I blocked out most of what I went through. I limited Alice to one outfit, although she was even allowed to get me shoes, and I was put into so many different items of clothing, so many bloody sets of UNDERWEAR, and shoes, I have difficulty remembering 1 7th of it. Or 1 77th.

I ended up with a pair of flat soled, surprisingly enough, black fur lined boots. They had a pretty awesome light green design on them. I had dark green stressed denims, which were going to get ripped the first fight I get in. I had a black satin top with only one slightly flared sleeve, it had emerald designs, dragons and smoke-like swirls. I even had black and green underwear. She also got me a dark green leather trench coat.

All of this, the green, was because of my really green, green eyes, and dark hair, which I had put green-turquoise-blue streaks in after school.

I had let her buy it, I was afraid to even think about the prices, but not to change into it as soon as she bought it. Maybe tomorrow. I have to wash my clothes tomorrow, and that doesn't leave much for me to wear.

"Bella. What do you wear to bed."

"Do you seriously want to buy me pyjamas?"

"Yes. You don't have to be there." I contemplated saying no, but I needed pyjamas. I just steal one of my brothers shirts. Usually Sam's, since he's taller and his actually cover my ass.

"Fine, but I'm going to go for a wander, find a shop I like. Meet you at Khubla-Kahn in an hour?" they agreed, and I started walking.

I found a gun store, closed, a half empty pub, and the only people in it were old guys, a bookstore, but it was one of those weird 'spiritual' ones, and then a lot of ware houses.

I was about to turn back, but then I saw water, and thought it might be nice by the water, so I kept going that way.

Then a guy started following me. Me being me, I didn't pay it any attention. Then I turned a corner into an alleyway. There were three guys in front of me, and one behind, who seemed to really like this choice.

"Ello sugar." one of them said.

"Play with us, sugar." another said. They were moving closer, and leering at me. And grinning, very sadistic grinning. Why do I seem to attract these kind of people?

I was tempted to call out to the people I could see out the other side of the alleyway, there were four of them too, but they seemed to be looking for me as well.

Then, of course, big black clouds of smoke came billowing out of the four peoples mouths, and while they collapsed, they smoke went in to the would-be-rapists-now-demons-who-want-to-kill-me.

I groaned and pulled a knife from my boot, one that Alice wasn't so surprised to see, and could actually kill demons. I don't feel too bad about killing the people they were possessing though, they were trying to rape me.

"Well?" I asked, grinning at the impending fight. This would be fun. The demons obviously thought so too, since they grinned as well. When they turned their eyes black, I did the same. Just so we were one even footing.

They rushed me all at once, while I kicked and slashed. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to get a fatal shot in, but when they backed off, they were in bad shape. They were flickering a bit too. And jerking. It would just be cruel to leave them like this, but I had to.

Not because I wanted to or anything, but because none of us had noticed Edward and his Volvo coming up, and Edward had grabbed me away and put me in the car as gently as he could while looking furious and rushed.

"You gonna say something?" I asked, making my eyes normal again. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"I'm trying not to turn back and finish off those…" he trailed off, quite sudden really since he was speaking quite loudly and angrily.

"Demons?" I suggested quite innocently. "And you could let me out and I'll go back and finish them off myself."

"Not a chance." he laughed.

"Oh, you don't think I could."

"I have no doubt that you could, but I'm not going to let you."

"And who are you to say what I can and cant do?"

"I don't want you to damn your soul to hell, mine already is."

"Well mine's already been. It bought the t-shirt." I said, sounding even to my own ears, rather self -satisfied, while I folded my arms triumphantly.

He looked at me. And in doing so, he turned away from the road, and I motioned for him to turn back to it. I didn't want him to turn OFF the road.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"Who said I was looking for you." I gave him a look. "okay, I was looking for you. Alice couldn't be bothered looking for you, your future, sure, easy, but you, not so easy for her. So she called me. I heard what was going through their minds, and first they just wanted to rape you, then their minds, somehow, just got, darker, harder to read as well." his eyes went dark again.

"So, we going to meet them then?"

"Yeah, but knowing Alice, she'll give you at least one very large bag, then make an excuse to leave us alone." he smiled, at his sisters very probably antics. I smiled too. She would do exactly that, then I grinned, because that wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

It occurred to me just there that being killed by possessed rapists that want to kill me might not have been that bad a way to die, but it might have taken a while.

When we got to the restaurant, Alice did exactly what we thought she would, causing us to grin at each other when she did, and confuse Alice to no end. She actually handed me two very large bags.

I checked the bags, but she had only given me the one outfit and pyjamas, shorts and a shirt/nightdress, in green and blue fading tones.

"That's a lot of green." Edward noticed.

"You don't say." I said dryly.

"Green's my favourite colour."

"So THAT was your other reason!" I cheered. Alice had another reason for all the green, but she hadn't told me what it was.

"Fine, yes, that was my other reason, now Edward, buy her dinner." she said before leaving with Rose. I could hear her laughing.

"well, I guess I've got to buy you dinner."

"yes, according to Alice, but I'm not really all that hungry. Cant we just say you did then act innocent when Alice calls our bluff?"

"Are you that bad at lying?"

"No, I'm great at lying, Dean finds it suspicious and wrong, but I am. Alice is Alice and Alice cheats."

"True. So come one, I'm going to buy you dinner." he said, taking my hand, and pulling an unwilling me into the restaurant.

"I'm not hungry!" I said, trying to pull my hand away. Unfortunately, we appear to be evenly matched in the strength stakes. He was trying his hardest and making it seem as if he wasn't, and I was doing the same. We were making it seem as if It was just fun between friends, which it was I suppose.

"You should be."

"I should be should I? do you have my day planned out, do you have a timer on my hunger?" I laughed.

"No," he laughed with me. "but you might be later."

"I wont if you make me eat right now." I pointed out. Maybe this was my way out of eating.

"If your hungry later, you'll blame me."

"No, I wont. I'll get up, make food, and swear at my brothers when they wake up at the smell of food and try and eat it because it will be mine, and mine alone."

"You have this all planned out don't you? Table for two."

"Looks like your having dinner tonight miss." the waiter-y guy said. He found amusement in my situation.

"You guys should be proud, this'll be the fanciest restaurant I've ever eaten in."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Edward said.

"Is that a hint?" I smiled as I took my seat in the booth.

"Yes it is." he grinned.

"My recent traumatic experience has unfortunately rendered my take-a-hint abilities temporarily neutralized. You'll have to tell me."

"I will, will I?"

"If you want me to take the hint."

"I want to have lots of opportunities to take you out to dinner."

"I think my take-a-hint abilities are coming back to me." I grinned. "Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I'd like to be more, but that'll have to do for now."

"Didn't you ask me before?"

"That was a hypothetical."

"And you never really got round to actually asking."

"I did now."

"Well, a boyfriend will be more than I've ever had. Usually it's just one night stands."

"I'm doing very well then."

"Of course you are, you're hot, fun, and sober. That's at least one more point in your favour than the one-night stands."

"And a vampire."

"That just makes it more fun, didn't you know."

"Hello again, sorry for the wait. What would you like?"

"Dark rum and coke, and a, oh why not, I'll try the ostrich steak. Looks interesting."

"It's a lot nicer than you might think. And you sir?"

"I'll have the same." he said. After the guy left, I really should have asked for his name, he's a nice guy and I have to call him 'the guy', anyhow, after he left, Edward asked why being a vampire made it more fun.

"That would be telling, and I don't feel like telling."

"So, how was your day dear?" Edward asked, grinning at my expression.

"I now have visions of a dull house with a white picket fence." I said. "And it's all your fault."

"Do you not like the idea of a boring house with a white picket fence."

"No." I said. "actually, maybe, no. not at all."

"Me neither." he agreed.

"See, I'm just far too used to interesting."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me so well, ooh that looks wonderful!" I said as the guy came with our food. I've always admired servers for their plate/drink carrying abilities. He had both plates and drinks with him.

"Let's hope it's tastes that way." he said, putting our plates and glasses on the table. Then he left.

"It looks…nice." Edward said, grimacing.

"To humans with normal taste buds." I said, handing him a plastic bag like the evidence bags in cop shows. "And to dogs." I said to his confused expression.

"You have a dog?"

"Mhhmm." I mumbled through the food. "This is good. I'm not sure if I want to give yours to Cerberus."

"Cerberus? Three-headed guard dog of the Underworld?"

"Dean named him."

"Dean knows Greek myth?"

"We were surprised too. Now can you stop talking, this is nice food, and I'd like to eat it."

He stopped talking, and every once in a while, presumably when no one was looking, put big bits of food into the bag. When he was 'finished' he hid it in one of my bags.

Me, since I was actually eating, I took a bit longer.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" we were asked.

"I loved it. Edward?" I asked, smiling.

"It was great." he smiled, lying easily. "Can we get the bill?"

"Sure." he left again.

"You enjoyed it so much, you couldn't eat it."

"Do you want me to be sick?"

"As long as it's not on me." I shrugged.

"Well I don't want to be sick, and why deprive Cerberus of a meal?"

"That reminds me, I need more Jack."

Edward paid the bill, and as we left, he asked, "Please tell me you don't mean Jack Daniels."

"Cerberus drank it all this morning." I shrugged. "And I drank some it. There was some in the breakfast as well."

"You were cooking with Jack Daniels this morning?"

"Yep. Cerberus drank most of it. It was quite funny."

"I'm not surprised. Why is that?"

"Haven't we already had that conversation?"

"I think so. Remind me, why nothing you do has the ability to surprise me?"

"If everything goes to plan, I should be surprising you before the summer holidays."

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably. Depends," I asked as I got in his car. "How do you feel about me?"

"Very strongly."

"In what way? Love or hate?"

"Love." he said quietly.

"That's good."

"I would expect you to be freaked out."

"So, I've surprised you/" I grinned.

"Yes." he admitted.

"Well, that wasn't the way I was planning to surprise you. Would it surprise you again if I told you I love you too?"

"Yes. It would make me very happy, but I'd be surprised."

"Well, that also wasn't the way I was planning to surprise you, the way I intend to surprise you will probably be far less pleasant, but I love you." it was nice to admit it.

"So I should be worried?"

"Very worried."

"But I was almost raped and killed yesterday!"

"But you weren't. You can go to school." Charlie said. His voice left no room for argument.

Yet… "It was a traumatic experience!"

My brothers and Charlie gave me strange looks.

"For a normal person."

I was still getting strange looks.

"Fine, I'll go to school. You happy?"

Charlie nodded, satisfied.

"I'm going straight round to the Cullen's after school."

"What about Cerberus?"

"He was fine following me about everywhere yesterday. I almost didn't notice him."

"Your going to take a Hell Puppy to a baseball game between vampires?"

"Actually, he's out for the count. I gave him Edwards dinner from yesterday, and I think he got into your wine cellar."

"But there's no wine in there." Charlie said confused.

"no, but there used to be beer. Now there's just a passed out Hell Pup, and quite a lot of empty beer bottles. You should be fine if you lock the cellar."

"Is that for my benefit, or the Hell Pups?"

"Both." I shrugged.

"Just go to school. I don't care if you're in detention all day, just go to school." he sighed. I asked him to write it down for me.

So, we went. We still think Charlie and Bobby are related SOMEHOW, but we went to school. With the intention of getting detention in every class because he had said he didn't care.

It would be all his own fault really.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she threw herself onto me. Rose wasn't quite so theatrical, but she hugged me too. While Alice was still hugging me. "Edward told us what happened and we're so sorry! We didn't realise!"

"Huh?" I asked. My brothers were clueless as well.

"Those…what they tried to do…" Alice was having problems finding the right words, and no one else tried. Edward was trying not to smile. We'd already had a similar conversation, ending in 'I don't give a flying monkey shit'. well, basically. And I don't. and anyway, I'm not sure if I mean monkey shit that flies, or a flying monkey's shit. The second one would not be easy to get. At all. Mind you…

I don't think the Wizard of Oz was based on some strange and obscure lore.

"Why are you smiling Edward?" Jasper turned to him suspiciously.

"I'm trying really hard not to."

"How is this amusing?" Alice screeched. "She almost died!"

"Hey! I take offence at that!" I shouted, at the same time Edward said more calmly, "I think she had it handled."

"Oh, so you admit it now?" I asked.

"Yes, I admit it. I never denied it." I grumbled.

The bell rang, and I announced that I was going to detention, did anyone care to join me? Dean did, of course. Anything to get out of learning. Sam just went along with it, to keep us at least acting relatively sane, but no one else did. They were going to be boring and wait to actually be told to go to detention. Even Emmett.

"I'm surprised at you Emmett. You're defecting."

"Huh?" he asked. I ignored him, and went to detention.

"How can you possibly have gotten detention already!" Grumpy cried in frustration.

"we have a note." I said. I only showed him the bit that said 'detention all day'.

He groaned, but said nothing. We would be back very quickly even if he sent us away. Or at least, that's what he told us. I think he'd get lonely without us. Almost everyone here's a goody two shoes. Although, we would be back very quickly, on principle.

We started playing with a tennis ball Grumpy had confiscated from the last person who tried to play with it in detention. It had to bounce off at least three desks before someone could catch it.

I think Sam was winning when someone came through the door.

I would have caught it, but it hit the person who had come through the door because I was in a slight state of shock that the person who had come through the door, and was very loudly saying 'OW', was Edward.

"You got detention. How?" my brothers and I asked at the same time.

"I swore." all of our jaws dropped. Grumpy was almost at that stage. "several times." Grumpy joined the dropped jaw club. "How is that strange?"

"You're a goody goody Cullen, the most goody goody of the lot of you!" Grumpy said, astonished.

We all turned to him. He shrugged. "Teachers gossip."

"You really shouldn't admit that." Dean said. He was an old guy. A grumpy old guy. Hence the reason we call him Grumpy. King Grumpy. King Grumpy III actually, since we sometimes called dad that, and we still sometimes call Bobby that.

"I just listen." he shrugged.

We continued playing our game, and didn't bother to tell Edward the rules. He was still trying to figure them out when the bell rang. He went to class, we just sat back down.

I took out my pad, and started drawing. I was drawing what I imagined God to look like, without a vessel. It ended up looking almost like an African/Asian/American woman, God is actually a woman BTW, except, otherworldly in a way. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, and it was my drawing.

God is strange. She doesn't even like being called God. And when she likes to appear in my head and talk to me, she actually looks quite similar to me, apart from a darker tan. And apparently I have a suspiciously dark tan, according to Dean. It was the four years in the hot desert war zone.

Then I drew the stereotypical image of God, a very largely built white man with a large white beard, smiting some poor Heathen.

This took the next two periods, because my brothers kept stealing my pad, filled with drawings mostly from our hunts since I drew at least one per hunt, and defiling it. Well, Dean did. Sam was nice and tried to steal it back for me. Dean came up with a lot of ridiculous plans to do it.

"Please tell me you're at least going to leave me alone to eat my lunch in peace." Grumpy groaned at us.

"fine, but you know you'll miss us." Dean said.

"No, because I know you'll be back next period."

We grinned widely, while he shooed us out the class.

Unfortunately, I didn't realise Dean was still trying to get my pad, and he managed. He had this whole complicated manoeuvre, and I practically, and accidentally, handed it to him.

"Come on! Why'd you have to put that one in there?" He cried when he saw the one I'd drawn of him, the old guy version. I was, if I do say so myself, very good at drawing.

"Because it was funny."

"It was, you have to admit." Sam said.

"No, no it really wasn't."

"What wasn't what?" Edward asked. "And do you have any idea how much schtick I've been getting from my family for laughing this morning?"

"A lot of schtick?" I hazarded. "What even I schtick?"

"It probably doesn't mean what I'm using it for." he admitted. "But, a lot. Anyway, what isn't what?"

"This." I sad, showing him the pad while Dean tried to steal it back.

"This is good." he said. I was about to ask if he actually knew what it was, but he beat me to it. "Its Dean as an old guy, right?"

"Right." am I good, or am I good?

"Cant you just get rid of it?" Dean asked, then casually suggested, "Throw it in a volcano perhaps?"

"That would be redundant."

"How would it be redundant?" he cried, throwing his hands out, and smacking Edward in the face while he was at it. "Sorry."

"It would be redundant, because if I destroyed it, what would have been the point in drawing it in the first place?"

"You should have drawn it in the first place!"

"I really should have." I grinned.

Sam was trying to stop the argument in its tracks, with the ipod. I suppose it is the most sure-fire way of getting us to work together. The way work being dancing when music is involved. Sometimes fighting, depends on the song.

The song was 'move away' by the Killers. Sam was about to change it by the looks of things, but he decided not to since we were already singing and dancing on our way.

'The last time I said I was in control,

I had twenty five deaths and we both know'…

"I like that song, it suits us so well." I said when it ended.

"Iy?" Dean turned to me. He had also stopped, so Sam crashed into him. There was a muffled ow, the ow being muffled by Deans jacket.

"Think about, almost every time we think we're in control of a situation, something proves us wrong."

"I'll give you that bit, but twenty five deaths?"

"Have you seen our FBI web page? We actually have a separate website. And hello, the war?"

"Yeah, but never at one time, we've always take a few moves for twenty five people around us to have died."

"Nu uh, remember that town we went to and everyone got infected with this weird disease and killed each other and the town died?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that." he said. "You drew a picture of that too?"

"Yup." I showed him the drawings. This pad has been with me everywhere.

There was a drawing of the post that had the word CROATOAN carved roughly into it, the mad man and his son, and Dean about to shoot that guy who turned out to be a demon and killed the only other survivor.

"Please tell me you didn't actually shoot the guy." Edward asked.

"No, but Sammy had a dream that I did." he said, as if that counted for something.

"That doesn't count Dean." I told him.

"It does! Sammy's dreams are freaky, and true most of the time, and I almost did! It counts!"

"No, it doesn't."

Sam still had his device of distraction. He was now using it to play Borrowed Time by ACDC.

I hate to say that it worked.

When it finished, Edward asked me if this one suited us so well too.

"I suppose it does." I mused. He turned quickly and frantically too me. "All time is borrowed." I explained. He relaxed visibly.

"So how much did you ask for?"

"I took a lot, but I think I dropped some somewhere."

"Is that your way of saying that you cant remember a day or something like that."

"That's my way of saying I've forgotten, but if I was sensible I would have asked for a lot."

"This conversation is getting confusing." he said.

"Agreed."

"On what?" Emmett asked. We had just come up to the table.

"To stop talking in riddles." Dean said. Sam gave him a strange look. "Basically."

"Always a good thing." Emmett said pointedly to Edward and Alice.

"Do you two often talk in riddles then?" Sam asked them.

"Must do." Edward shrugged.

"I didn't know about it." Alice said.

"If Alice doesn't know about it, it's not true." Rose said, amused. "So what's in the pad?"

I handed her the pad. "Just, thought them up when I was falling asleep." which was actually kinda true. I drew them when I couldn't sleep, which as you can probably tell by the amount of drawings per hunt, is a lot. My brothers gave me raised eyebrows. I mouthed that it was actually kinda true. They just shrugged. They were listening to that song about not arguing with women, I cant remember what its called.

"These are good."

"Wowa." Emmett said, looking over her shoulder. She pulled away, looking down at him, which I have to say was a pretty neat trick since he's taller, and pressed the pad to her chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the pictures." he said innocently. He cringed, as if waiting for a blow.

"okay." she said, smiling, and passed the pad to him. Emmett took the pad cautiously.

Jasper took it next, and then attempted to hide it from Alice. While he was fielding Alice, he asked me, "With is there a drawing of a Yankee soldier and a guy in a suit?"

"The guy in the suit's a demon. The Yank's making a deal with him to win the war." the demon being Crowley. I'd drawn it after he told me that he'd made the deal.

"Hey that looks like," Dean started. I nodded. "Did he actually," I nodded. "That son of a bitch."

"I feel like I'm missing something." Jasper said. The others nodded sympathetically.

"That's because we probably are." Edward said.

"You are." we said, grinning.

"You guys look evil when you do it at the same time like that, did you know that?" Emmett said, idly.

"Yeah." we grinned. He groaned and sank into his chair. Unfortunately for the chair, the way he did it caused the back of it too break off.

"Ouch." he groaned, rubbing his ass. He still didn't get up.

The he broke the table in half when his knees banged against, through would actually be more accurate, when the ground started to shake. Seriously, what is going on in those tunnels? I'll wait until Jo gets here, and I've got Lisa and Be out of hell. Lucifer and Lillith better not have hurt them in away or I'll…

BTW, I do know exactly what I'll do. I'm just not sure how to phrase it in my head. Lots of demons will end up dying painfully though, that's for sure.

"Ow." Emmett said.

"ch." I continued when one of the halves fell on my leg.

My brothers looked at me as if to ask 'why isn't there swearing yet?'.

"I'm getting to it." I assured them. I took a breath. "Holy mother of demonic two-timing fuck!" was the loudest of the curses to come out of my mouth, if only because it was the first and I was running out of breath by the others.

"Painful is it?" Edward asked with a crooked grin.

"Sometimes, only sometimes mind you, I question how you treat your mate." Alice said. "Oops." she said quietly when she realised what she said, ad Edward and I turned to look at her.

Then we just looked at each other ad shrugged.

"Well, mate, get this bloody thing off me!" Alice looked on amazed.

"I tell you two that your mates, and you shrug like nothings new, then you, Bella Winchester, very casually and loudly use it to get him to pull half a table off you." she shook her head.

"Were you hoping for a little more shock?" I asked.

"A little more would have been nice. Possibly some awkwardness."

So, I kissed Edward. For a while. "Awkward now?" I asked after.

"Yep." she said curtly before turning to walk in the other direction.

"Does she know she just walked into the kitchen?"

Edward was about to answer, but then the question was answered for us as she walked out of the kitchen, tried her very best not to look embarrassed, and walked out into the hallway.

We shrugged.

"So, care to walk me to detention?" I asked Edward. I realised that his arm was still around my waist.

"Surely you mean to class?" as we walked to detention.

"Then why are we walking to detention?"

"Because you probably didn't mean class." he admitted.

"You know me so well." I grinned up at him.

"Well, you know what Alice said."

"Doesn't mean you have to know me well."

"It would help."

"probably." I admitted.

We went into the class. "You, in detention, for the second time, in one day." Grumpy stuttered.

"We've never been able to make him do that." I said, amazed. Edward grinned.

"What did you do?" Grumpy was amazed as well, for different reasons.

"I don't know." Edward shrugged. Grumpy looked shocked now. "I didn't go." the jaw dropped.

He stuttered some more, 'the goody goody Cullen didn't go to class?' and didn't even bother to tell us to go to class.

We sat down, Dean and Sam joining us soon after.

They were laughing. "You should have seen their faces when you two kissed!" Grumpy, who had been trying to have a drink, spluttered. "What's up with him?"

We just shrugged. "Edwards in detention for the…third? Time in his life."

"That's all?" Dean asked, shocked too.

"Apparently, he's easily shocked."

"No, I mean, is that all the detentions he's ever gotten?"

I turned to Edward. Edward nodded. I turned back to Dean and said, "Yep."

He plopped down in a chair. Literally, plopped. He made the plop and everything, only because when he sat down in the chair it didn't make a very satisfying plop.

Dean and I had our pocket knives out, and were using them to play different songs since there were no instruments, and as I said before, we were very good at it. While we were doing this, Sam and Edward were trying to guess the songs, which we had made unintentionally too easy for them, and Edward was also trying to not think about why we brought knives to school. Ad the weren't pocket knives. They weren't very large, but they weren't pocket knives. He had a 3 inch blade to kill demons with, and I had an army issue knife I had prayed over. Basically, we were both armed to kill demons.

And Edward didn't even know. Grumpy didn't know we had knives, he wasn't looking.

He didn't look up when the bell rang, but he did ask if we were going to class. We said no. Even Edward, which stopped him from saying anything else.

The I started to draw, I hadn't drawn anything from the Wendy hunt. Sam started to watch me, and when he did, Dean took his ipod and speakers from his pocket. He just switched it on. He couldn't be bothered looking through it. Lemonade came on. I prefer Renegade, but that might just be me. Dean was probably looking on porn sites right now.

I was singing the words to Renegade with Lemonade playing in the background, while drawing Dean, Sam and I getting lost in the woods. Edward was now also lost.

"Renegade is another song that could also apply literally to us." I said after the song finished and An Honest Mistake started.

"Why?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because I need access to my computer."

"And no other one will work?" he asked, sceptically.

"it probably would, but for some reason, I can only ever seem to make my computer do what I want it to." I was quite annoyed at that.

"She can fight off twenty guys on her ow with no weapon, but she cant make any computer, other than her own work." Sam said. He always found that amusing.

"Me and that computer have been together a very long time. We know each others little kinks."

"That doesn't sound right." Dean said. Rather demure, for him anyway.

"I cant work any other computer, and no one can work mine. It seems fair to me." I said, ignoring Dean.

"Yours isn't a computer!" Sam exclaimed.

"Really? The what is it?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't classify as a computer any more." he said, crossing his arms as if he'd won.

"That's just because it doesn't work for you."

"It never used to work with you, then it changed!"

"How? How did it change? Did it grow wings and vocal cords?" Dean was enjoying this argument. So was Edward.

"It just did, right." he said, like a sulky child.

I told him he was very good at the sulky child impression. I was almost fooled. He continued the impression.

Edward went from watching our strange and ridiculous argument, to watching my drawing take form.

I finished that, and went on to draw Edward. He was just sitting so darned still, he made a perfect model.

I would have ripped it from the pad when I finished it, but I liked it.

"Why do you guys pile into your soccer mom car?" I asked Edward as we walked to the afore mentioned soccer mom car.

"anti-ostentatious."

"A, that's probably not a word." he looked down. "B, it didn't work."

"The other cars would have been worse."

"True. Do you have a nice car?"

"Yes." he said. I grinned. "I call it a Volvo." I frowned.

"A nice car. Not a soccer mom car."

"I like it."

"It just has that white picket fence feel around it."

"Now I don't like it." he huffed.

"So, do you have a nice car?"

"Yes. Aston Martin Vanquish."

"I like your taste I cars again." I hugged him as we walked.

"You did before?" Dean asked coming up beside me.

"True, but now he admits his Volvo isn't that nice, and he has a Vanquish."

"Nice." Dean grinned.

"Can we stop saying 'nice. Please?" Sam said, his hands at his temples. "There's a chorus of them in my head."

"Nice nice nice nice, nice nice nice nice." Dean and I sang. I was reminded of the oompa loompa's in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Is it sad that I know that? Probably.

It got stuck in Sams head, and now he was singing it. Though, the way he sang it, it went something like this; "Nice nice nice ni-DAMNIT! Nice nic-YOU TWO BETTER START RUNNING!"

Ah, right, shit. We ran for the car. Unfortunately, we were almost at it, so I ran to Edwards car, I don't know where Dean went.

Edward saw me coming, saw my frantic motions, and opened the passenger door from inside the car, and drove as soon as I had closed it behind me.

I sighed long and loud. Very long.

I think Edward may have bee timing me.

"Bella." he said, after I stopped sighing. "We're almost there now."

"Yeah, but you drive fast."

"And you sigh long."

"Your point?" I asked.

"I'm not sure anymore."

"Yeah, she's good at that." Dean said through Edwards open window. There was a moment of what the mother fucking hey, but then Edward realised, or remembered, that he had actually stopped the car.

I slammed my palm to my forehead.

"Ow." Sam shook his head at me, having learned not to do that from me. I keep doing it, and I keep hurting myself doing it.

Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead before getting out the car.

He was annoyed when I got out before he could open the door for me. He was pouting.

I laughed. "See, when Alice does that, its cute, when you do it, its just funny." I told him, still laughing. His upper lip disappeared, and his lower one puffed out as his pout deepened. It was even funnier when he started frantically batting his eyelashes.

"Bella!" Alice pouted, unaware of what Edward and I were talking about. We both laughed. "This is no laughing matter!"

"What, Alice? Is there not going to be a storm after all?" I asked. that's the only thing I could think of that would make me upset.

"You were going to wear the clothes I bought for you!" right. I should have thought of that. Now that, is life-threateningly awful.

"I was, but I remembered this morning that there's going to be a storm you're going to be playing baseball in. They'd get ruined, and before I had a chance to clean them, you'd have dragged me shopping again. I don't really want that, so I wore this."

This being my leather trousers, my ACDC t-shirt, and my Timberland boots.

"Are those actual bullets?" Alice asked me, referring to my belt, which was just a bullet belt, balanced o my hips, and slanting down.

"Yes, I need bullets for my Winchester," I said, one hand pointing to a group of bullets for it on the belt, and the other pulling my gun from the back of my waistband. "And I've also got bullets for my brothers guns, and I've got a few bullets for the Colt as well."

"You guys give Americas a bad name." Alice said.

"What? We have the right to protect ourselves, the only difference between us and other people is that we know what we're protecting ourselves from."

"And we're three of few people that actually need the guns." Sam said. He used to be against them, but changed his mind when he realised our Winchester talent for getting into trouble.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" Dean asked.

"They went to set up." Carlisle said. "I don't know why it needs set up though, it's never really changed since the first time we played, the bases just got muddier."

"They were scared you might make every one go shopping instead?" Edward suggested.

"How is running away going to stop me?" Alice asked, confused for once.

"They wont have to come." all of us said. Esme and Carlisle included.

"I say we leave now, just in case." I said, jumping onto an unsuspecting Edward's back. "Mush."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we wet for a walk in the woods?"

"I should hope so, it wasn't that long ago."

"Well I can get away from Dean and his terrible sense of direction by running away on Edward."

Edward took a hint and ran.

"How bad can his sense of direction be?"

"We were looking for a camp. We ended up walking in circles right around it for an hour. At least."

"Very bad then,"

"Very bad."

Edward stopped very suddenly, and I managed to tip over him so that I ended up staring him in the chest, my mouth roughly placed over his. Or I think so, since he was kissing me.

"I really hate to," kiss. "But, we should probably stop," kiss. "I really don't like," kiss. "Being upside down for long periods of time."

He stopped.

"Thank you, I am not a bat you know." I said, letting go and sliding down his front. I quickly brought my hands up to his chest, or down to his chest, and pushed off. I ended up hanging onto his sides, facing the same way as he was.

Dean came up then, being carried by Carlisle. Sam was being carried by Esme, much to his embarrassment.

"That's a position I've never tried before." Dean commented, round about the same time Alice and Rose came up.

"Hardyfuckinghaha." was my reply as I pushed myself off Edward. It was that or fall down, and it was really muddy, you know, since the storm has started, so I wasn't doing that.

Round about then, a ball went whizzing over my head. Like, a centimetre above it.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted at Emmett, as did Edward who had been hit in the chest with it.

"Lets get started already!" he shouted back.

"Do you wanna bat first?" Esme said, offering the bat to him.

He took it gladly. Every one else got in their positions, Esme as the ref. I stood beside her.

"Why did you give him the bat? He's going to aim for Emmett."

"Because I cant stop them fighting. I'm kinda hoping that if they fight enough outside, they wont fight inside the house and break everything." he smiled at me.

"Do they know that?"

"Not even Carlisle." she grinned.

"I should feel honoured."

"They just never asked."

I looked at her askance. She gave me a look in kind. I hugged her. She hugged back. Dean and Sam looked on, both amused and confused.

Esme and I laughed. "I really shouldn't laugh at them."

"As a mother, you have every right to laugh at children. As a woman, you have a right to laugh at men."

"And why can you laugh at them?"

"I'm their sister, and a woman."

She hmmed in approval. "Who else do I have the right to laugh at?"

"Carlisle. He's a man, and your husband."

"I should probably start refereeing now."

"Yeah." we refereed.

Emmett's team, him Rose and Carlisle, were happily losing. Jasper Edward and Alice were winning, but only but by very little.

That was also the same time we were interrupted by an annoyingly timed vision of Alice's. soon followed by a cryptic sentence.

"What?" we all asked.

"We have company." she reiterated.

"Who's?" we all asked again. Even Edward. Weird.

"Theirs." she said, pointing to the trees. We turned to look at them.

"There's no one there Alice." Rose told her.

She started a countdown. When she got to one, a group of three vampires, or at least, I think they might have bee vampires, came through those trees.

They seemed to be the sparkly cough*gay*cough vampires, except they had red eyes.

"Can we use the Colt?" Dean asked.

"They're vampires Dean, not demons." Sam told him.

"It might work."

"It probably wouldn't pierce the skin." I told him.

"Have you tried?"

"No, but I have serious doubts."

"We know how to make the bullets."

"Yes, but sorry for you, the best know way to kill them is tear them apart. Can you do that?" I asked.

He admitted defeat.

While we were having this argument, the blonde one seems to have decided I would make a great snack. Apparently, he likes the smell of sulphur and Moonshine.

"Gargh." I said as I was pulled to the side and onto Edwards back by a now frantic Edward.

Despite my probing, he wouldn't speak. When we got to the house, he still didn't speak. When they others joined us, Dean and Sam now being carried by Emmett and Jasper, less to their embarrassment.

The first thing that was said was ten minutes later. It was Alice, saying that he had found where we were.

"Well that's just dandy." Dean grinned. He probably meant it.

The black vampire, name unknown until it was hissed by every other vampire, came into the house.

"Chill, I only want to tell you that James willnea stop until he has killed and drank your pet." Laurent said.

"Hey!" Dean Sam and I shouted. We take serious offence at being called pets. Edward shushed me in an attempt to make me attract less attention to myself.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. "Why tell us this?"

"Because he's a moany bastard, and I've been waiting for the first chance to leave him ad his damned coven. Now doesn't look so bad, and I want to fuck him over okay?"

Jasper raised his eyes at his choice of words, but didn't disagree. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"His gift is tracking. Mega good tracking."

"That's it?" Edward asked.

"Its more than most people get." he shrugged, walking out the door.

"Well that was useless." Sam said after a moment or two.

"He's going to Phoenix!" Alice cried from her corner.

"Why?" Sam Dean and I asked.

"You lived there before moving here? 1047 Ash? Beside the ballet studio?"

We pretended we knew what the fuck she was on about. All I know is roughly where it is due to the internal map in my head.

"Right, to Phoenix it is then." Dean announced, rubbing his hands together.

"What?" Edward asked, astonished.

"It's a perfectly logical plan."

"If you want to get yourself killed!"

"I don't." I do. "We want to kill it."

"So the best way to do that is meet him on his terms?"

"It's easier."

"And quicker." Dean added.

"And honestly, the chances of survival are the same." Sam said.

"Low!" I tried to slip away, but Edward caught my arm.

"I need to pee!" I really did. Jasper convinced him very quickly by saying, "Do you want her to pee on you?"

He didn't. I peed, then I jumped out the window and onto my bike, which actually took a while since it was in the Impala, but no one noticed.

They did notice, when I drove loudly and quickly off. Edward couldn't keep up.

He gave up, actually, I think he's still running. Or maybe Dean and Sam picked him up and started following. Either way, I got to the ballet studio and the house that we apparently lived in before Forks beside it before them.

I tried the house. It was locked, and there was no one in. not the owners, or James. So, I tried the ballet studio. If I was a megalomaniac, that's where I would be. Not that I'm a megalomaniac. If.

"Hello? Psycho vampire?" ooh! I saw a blond flash. "Come out come out wherever you are?"

I was knocked forward form something behind me. "I should have expected that." I murmured.

"This was a lot easier than I expected." a voice said. I would have said James, but it could really have been any one.

"So glad to have helped you out." I said, getting up. A blur ran past, kicking my leg, breaking it. I cried out as I fell to the ground. I was sure Edward would have been able to catch up by now.

"I thought I would have to wait longer."

"I thought we'd covered the 'this was easier than I thought' thing?" he ran past again, standing on my other leg, cracking it. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed. It's a lot better than just 'AHHH'.

"I have never had this much fun." it gloated.

"Wow. You must be really bored all the time." he ran past again, clearly unimpressed. Me left leg was shattered when he stood on it again, and at the same time kicked against my chest.

My breathing became laboured as one of now many of my broke ribs pierced my lung, the right side of my chest deflating as the air went out of my lung.

"You fucking bastard." I gasped out. I wasn't going to live much longer.

Suddenly, James was standing over me, grinning. "Definitely the most fun." he said, before fiishing off what he started. Painfully.

I felt burning, a lot of burning.

Then it was gone, replaced by an empty nothingness in which I was barely alive. In fact, I wasn't alive. I was dead.

Then, I was cold. I was in Hell, and I was fucking freezing.

"Lucifer, can you just, back off." I said, propping myself up.

"Sorry." he grinned.

"No you fucking aren't."

"I probably will be." he said when we both saw Lilith coming.

"Why?"

"Lilith likes you."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"Your tolerable to me."

"Again, not sure if that's a good thing."

"Dear Satan," I raised my eyebrows at Lilith's choice of words. "Your covered in blood."

"So are you. And I like these clothes." she raised her eyebrows at me. "When they're not covered in blood."

"Well, we both need to get changed, then I'll to you to Lisa and Ben."

"What have you done with them?" I didn't say it angrily like Dean would have. I'll get angry if they've hurt them.

"Nothing, they don't really have a clue what's going on."

"No torture?"

"Haven't even seen it. don't even know about it."

"Good."

"I know what you want about them as well."

"And?"

"With my own interests in mind, yes."

"Thanks, so what were you saying about new clothes?"

These new clothes were red stiletto heels, the heels even had little fork shapes on them. That prompted me to ask if she happened to have seen the Devil Wears Prada. She gave me white skinny jeans and a white shirt to go with it, with a red tie hanging untied from it and a black top hat style thing with a red ribbon around the base sat on an angle on my head. She took a while dressing me I felt like I was back with Alice.

"It would be nicer in green," this intensified the feeling. "But I don't really have any green outfits."

She herself was in a skin tight red dress. When I saw Lucifer again, he was in a tux.

"Are you two..?" they nodded. I blinked a few times, then sat down on the, well, nothing. I was standing on a pathway, I think, but I couldn't see it. that's what I was sitting on.

Then I stood up again.

"No comments?" Lucifer asked.

"Would you like one?"

"I was expecting one."

I shrugged and turned to Lilith. "I'm sure he'll only take you to the very best tortures."

"That's more like it." they both smiled.

"For a minute there, you two looked scarily like parents." I shuddered.

"We'll send Lisa and Ben on your way within the week, and you might want to start kicking when you start to re-materialise," when you come back from the dead, you re-materialise into the space where your body was, at the same rate as your body de-materialises, giving the appearance of your body regenerating. "They cremated you."

"How long have I been dead for?"

"In their time, about a week."

"Imma, gonna go now. You guys are just acting too much like parents for me to be comfortable with."

"-"

"Say nothing!" I warned. Lucifer opened and shut his mouth defiantly. "You can move your mouth as much as you want."

Then I thought of what they might be doing while they were moving their mouths, and turned abruptly and left, waving a goodbye over my shoulder to them.

"I want my clothes back!" I shouted to Lilith, not looking back.

"Waiting on your bed." she called over.

I did as Lilith suggested, and started kicking. They had put me in a rather large urn. With green designs. The colour green is following me everywhere, I swear.

I suppose it was a pretty cool looking urn. it's a shame it broke into a lot of pieces.

When I looked around me, I was in the meadow Edward had taken me to a while before, the urn had been buried in the middle of so that just the ornamental Husky, that looked a lot like Cerberus and probably Deans idea, could be seen.

The Husky was still intact so I picked it up and started to walk towards the house, Charlie's or the Cullen's I'm not sure, and I wont be able to find it, because I stopped walking.

Edward was watching me.

"Hi." I waved, grinning. "Told you I'd surprise you."

I swear if vampires could faint, he would have.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I should put something up. It's not as long as I'd like, I keep starting other stories and keep writing _them_ instead, but I know if I put them up, that's probably _all_ that'll go up. For instance, I have a Prince of Persia/Twilight crossover, 20,000 or so words, a Merlin/Twilight crossover, 4,000 or so words, and a re-write of Did You Know Harry Potter Had A Twin?, 13,000 or so words. And counting.

* * *

I'm sure he would have gotten around to saying something, but before that could happen, another one of the mini earthquakes went past.

By went past I mean the ground shook and reminded me of the Tremors films.

So, now seemed like a good time to follow it. As well as watch Tremors, but I could only follow it, so... By follow it, I mean follow the thing underneath the ground. There was only ever a wide and long stretch of ground shaking at one time, it wasn't as if I was attempting the impossible.

As I ran from the meadow, Edward seemed to come to his senses. I could hear him start running. He must have decided he imagined it though, because he was running in the direction of his house.

It stopped in the middle of a group of trees some where.

"This is just one of those times when a shovel would be really handy." I said to myself, staring at the ground. "Or not." I grinned as I saw the cave entrance right in front of me.

I was almost in it, when something started to come out of it.

It was long, white, and slimy. And yet, it somehow appeared to be made of stone.

It slithered out into the open, and just, lay there. I would say sunning itself, but it would really be more appropriate if I said clouding itself, because there was no sun. no rain, but no sun either.

This had me in a really good mood, something we've ever come across before!, so I started running back to the house. I wasn't sure which one I was headed for though. If only because I'm not sure what direction I'm running in.

One direction'll put me off a cliff, another'll put me in a river, another in Charlie's house, and the last one'll take me to the Cullen's house.

I was hoping for one of the latter two.

I got the cliff.

I saw a guy, jumping off the cliff. I was worried for the two minutes it took him to fall into the water, and to pop his head above the surface, grinning and shouting.

I want to jump off a cliff now.

But I should probably fund my brothers.

They don't even know I'm back yet.

During the entire of that inner argument, I had manoeuvred myself into the perfect position for a nice long run up.

Then I was caught. Big black guy, God I sound racist, caught me by the waist, hanging over the water.

So, I tried again.

"Almost didn't catch you that time." he attempted to laugh. "You know, suicide really isn't the way for a beautiful woman like you to go."

"I have a boyfriend." I felt compelled to tell him.

"All the better not to commit suicide." Another guy said, grinning widely as if he'd won the argument.

"I'll remember that if I ever feel the need to commit suicide, but for now, I haven't gone swimming in a while."

"There's a swimming pool in town."

"Ah, but do they have diving board?" I asked, "A few hundred feet above the water line."

"A few hundred feet, that's could be fatal."

"So you'll let your friend jump off the cliff, and not strange little Bella Winchester? Now that's just not fair."

"Who said I was a friend?" someone from behind me asked. Said person was dripping, although not with blood as is my usual experience, but with water. I was almost disappointed.

"You know it's bad when your disappointed at that." I told myself.

One of them, what are their names? opened his mouth, presumably to ask about what I said, when another spoke over him. Annoyingly, it wasn't to tell me his name.

"Did you say your name was Bella Winchester, as in _Isabella_ Winchester?"

"That would be me." I would have asked who he was, but he seems to like speaking over others.

"You were kidnapped."

"Well now I'm not."

"Not to sound sexist or anything," another started. "But, how did you get away?"

"I dunno, but it might have something to do with this." I pulled out a gun, one of those tiny ones that no one really expects to be big enough to even hold a _bullet_.

They backed away, hands in the air.

"I'm not a cop." I said. "Or a criminal."

At least one of them stifled a snort.

"Okay, so the FBI kinda disagree on the criminal part." I admitted. "But I don't really know where I got this gun." probably, Liliths.

"The kidnapper's?" one suggested, putting his hands down as he finally got the message I wasn't going to shoot him.

"Well it sure as hell ain't mine." he looked relieved at that. Of course, I just had to ruin it. "I don't think I've even fired something _this _small."

I saw the looks on their faces. "Would it make you feel better if one of you guys took the gun?" I said, offering it up to whoever was willing to take it.

One of them did take it, albeit gingerly. I took that chance to finally jump off the cliff.

It was _awesome!_

When I got back to the top, grinning widely, though dripping, I took back the gun. "Thank you." then tossed it off the cliff.

"Do any of you know the way to the Cullens' house?"

"Yeah," one of them started, nervously.

I felt the need to tell him I had no more guns, and I did tell him.

"You do know..." he said, nervous again, after smiling at me too.

"That they're vampires?" I asked, smiling.

They smiled too. "So you've heard the stories. Do you believe them?"

"Yeah, I'm just not convinced 'vampire' is the right term for it." I shook my head. "they _sparkle." _

_"_Why do you want to find them, if you know what they are."

"Because I believe in judging a person by their actions, not their species." I said, then admitted that Edward was my boyfriend."

They shook their heads at me, but told me the way.

I must have been quieter than I thought walking up the driveway with the emerald husky, I had placed it beside a tree before the first run up, because no one noticed me.

When I looked in the window that was their wall, only Dean and Sam were in a position to see me.

They were barely containing grins as they listened to what I'm assuming was Edward, trying to convince them I was in fact, alive.

They almost started laughing when they saw me.

"Guysguysguys, ooh, could you hold this for me," I handed the emerald husky to Edward, who was just staring at me. "there's a big slimy worm shaped rock in the woods, come on!" I said quickly, feeling just a little hyperactive, and pulling Sam and Dean off the couch.

"I'm not running." he said determinedly.

"Fine." I groaned. "Emmett, can I borrow your jeep? You can come too."

"O-okay." he said slowly and nervously.

"Thanks." I grinned. I ran to the door, grabbing Emmett's keys from the table by the door and got in his jeep, waiting impatiently for my brothers to get in the car.

Dean was being especially annoying, making a large show of taking his time.

"Get in the damn car Dean!"

"That's definitely Bella." I could hear Emmett say ruefully from within the house.

"Then get your ass out here and in the damn car!" I shouted.

Edward came out instead.

"You'll do." I smiled as he got in the car beside me. "So, did I surprise you?"

"You certainly did." he frowned. "And I'm not sure I liked it."

"Why not?" I asked. "I came back didn't I?"

"Why did you have to leave?"

"That, is your fault." I turned in my seat to Dean. That made Sam nervous, since I was currently driving in the middle of the woods, where there was no road.

"How is it my fault!"

"Lisa and Ben died in a car accident."

"Oh." he said quietly. "Did they -?"

"Yep."

"Did you -?"

"The whole reason I left."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about the torture though, they didn't even know it was happening."

"Iy?"

"I was surprised too. Oh, guess what."

"What?"

"The devil is my step-dad."

"What?" Edward Sam and Dean all said this.

"Turns out, Lilith and Lucifer have a thing for each other. They were acting surprisingly parent-y."

"That's just not right." Dean said.

"At least it makes sense to you." Edward muttered.

"Would you like us to explain it?" I asked.

"That would be nice." he said.

I shrugged. Then I asked my brothers if we were going to have to move.

"No, we just said you were kidnapped. Charlie's probably pretending to be really worried by the phone with Billy waiting for a ransom call." Dean said.

"Doesn't Billy know about the whole hunting, dying, mommy's evil thing?" I asked.

Edward muttered that it was a very long thing, while Dean waved me off.

"Thanks Sam." I said, avoiding crashing into a tree.

Dean threw up his hands in annoyance while Sam grinned smugly at him.

Edward laughed. "Your as bad as Alice."

"I like to think I'm better,"

"Jasper wouldn't agree with you."

"But do you?"

He nodded. "You three still confuse the shit out of me."

"Apparently you also swear more since we came along."

"I just loosened up a bit is all."

"Well you got nice and tense last week." Sam and Dean both muttered.

"It was all her fault. She died."

"Yeah, so Dean wouldn't commit suicide to get Lisa and Ben out of Hell! And don't even talk to me about the inevitable depression, I've seen what he's like just without Sammy." I said to the general population of the car. "Holy Fuck!" that was added when I almost crashed into Rocky, as I have named the slimy rock worm.

"Guys, meet Rocky." I said when we were out of the car.

"Do you have to name everything?" Sam asked.

"She never used to. Usually it was just SOB. Fucking SOB. You know, variations of SOB." Dean shrugged.

"And now we have Wendy and Rocky."

"Wendy?" Edward asked. I keep forgetting the Cullen's aren't in the loop.

"Unfortunately, Wendy is no longer with us."

"Unfortunately!" Dean and Sam scoffed.

"What happened to Wendy?" Edward asked. "What _was_ Wendy?" ah, he's getting it now. he asks the right questions.

"Wendy was a Wendigo. Remember when I showed up by your car after school covered in goop?" he nodded. "Well, Wendy blew up."

He shivered.

"You look like Michael Jackson when you do that." Dean told him.

"You do." Sam and I agreed.

"At least I make sense."

"You sparkle." all of us said. "You make no sense."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again as he agreed. Or couldn't be bothered arguing. One of the two. Or both.

"Is it flammable?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

After a minute or so, after working up the manliness to say it, he finally said, "Rocky."

"I dunno. why the heck should I know?"

"Because last time you died, you came back setting things on fire. Quite often." Dean said. He sounded peeved. I may, have accidentally, set his bed on fire once. When he was in it.

"I don't do it on purpose!" Edward looked like he was evaluating me. I gave him a funny look, then jumped as Rocky caught fire. "Totally on purpose!"

"Uh huh."

"Fine, I did it by accident. Happy?" I frowned at Dean and Sam. "So, who wants to see what's in the cave?"

"Depends. Is the cave going to shed any light?" Edward asked.

"It will if we bring light."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm just going to procrastinate." I grinned at him. "Anyway, it's not that interesting a story."

"Must be," Dean scoffed. "If people keep reading it."

"At least he stopped writing it." Sam said.

"Ermm..."

"No." my brothers said. "Don't."

"Okay, I won't say it. But he is."

"No!" they groaned.

"That reminds me," Sam said, now totally normal. "Becky called while you were dead." Edward very visibly winced.

"Ah. She wanted us to go to the convention didn't she?"

"Yep. And because you were dead, it's on in three days."

"Do we have to go?" I groaned. It was my turn.

"Yep. Guess why?" Dean forced a grin.

"Why?" I moaned into my hands. we were ignoring the burning rock beside us that Edward was slowly backing away from.

"Because it's in an asylum!" he cried.

"A _haunted_ asylum." Sam clarified.

I groaned. Then yelped accidentally. Of course, they were facing me, not the cave.

"That is fucking creepy!" I cried.

Basically, a black shadow with red eyes had come out of the cave. And then I noticed it had white.

"Cerberus!" I groaned.

"What the hell are you three looking at?" Edward asked.

"My dog." I said. "How was Cerberus after I died?"

"Upset." Dean said after much consideration.

"Almost took my frickin' leg off." Sam muttered.

"Aw, did you miss me?" I said, crouching down to pet Cerberus. I ended up looking up and staring him in the muzzle. "You got big, too."

"He's a Hellhound." Dean said.

Sam finished for him. "Of course he got big."

"You guys aren't kidding, are you?" Edward sighed.

I smiled at him and hugged him. "Cerberus is here," I put my hand on his head. "If you want to pat him."

Edward relented, he wasn't really that unwilling I suppose. He gave a little start when his hand met resistance, and jumped at least a foot in the air when I'm assuming Cerberus decided he liked him and Edward saw him.

"That is a very large husky." he said after some deliberation.

"Hellhounds aren't often huskies, probably why he was kicked out of hell." I said by way of confusing explanation.

"Huskies, still scary."

"Yeah, but they have this annoying habit of caring." I said ruefully.

"I have it!" he announced,fingers snapping while he threw his hand in the air.

"Care to share the meaning of life the universe and everything?"

"Haha." he frowned at me. "I was trying to figure out what looked different about you."

This started an assessment from my brothers. They both groaned while Edward told me I looked older.

I however, grinned smugly at my brothers.

"Hey, maybe Lucifer'll be nice and you'll wake up tomorrow at your own ages." I grinned at them, realising I could grin _down_ at them. "Then again..."

Sam's phone rang.

"What, oh yeah, we'll be there in ten minutes. You sure? OK then." he put the phone back in his pocket. "It was Jo, she's at the house. She says take your time."

I whooped. "Wait, why take our time?"

Dean just shrugged.

Then I grinned. Lisa and Ben must be there. Then my phone rang. "Seriously? First a tiny little gun and now my phone?" I answered it anyway.

"Say nothing."

"Nice to hear from you too Jo." I said into the phone. She'd already disconnected. "Don't ask." I said to them.

"OK." they shrugged. All of them.

"So, we going into the cave or what?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow." I said, then cheerily walked back to Emmett's Jeep.

"Tomorrow?" my brothers questioned.

"You two can go now, but I'm going tomorrow. If there's anything else in there, we'll know about it. It can wait til tomorrow."

"So does this mean we can annoy the Sparklies?" Dean grinned from beside me.

"If you must."

"He must." Sam said from the back.

I turned to Sam and said, "I'll even look where I'm going this time." referring to my driving.

He looked like he was waiting for me to turn around and drive, but I drove in reverse instead. Very quickly.

"Who screamed?" I asked, actually meaning it. I will admit to blocking the Cullens door by stopping right in front of it, but I didn't touch it!

Although when I got out to check, it was pretty close...

"Hi," I said happily. "I would give you a hug or something," I told the people now trapped in the house, "But..."

Emmett then started to push his car away from the door. We all turned to look at him. He didn't even notice.

"You drive very well." Esme said, putting off the inevitable 'how the fucking hell are you alive?'

"Actually, I was testing the brakes." I admitted. "The good news is, they work!"

Emmett stopped shoving his car and turned to me and Esme, mouth wide open. "If I said that she'd kill me!" and Emmett just brought back the inevitable 'how the fucking hell are you alive?'

"Speaking of dead..." Jasper said from somewhere in the house. Emmett hadn't moved his car enough yet.

"I was quite happy avoiding that topic of conversation." Esme said quietly to herself.

Emmett had finally moved the car. Rose accused him of procrastinating, while I hugged Esme.

"If I said that, Esme would have killed me!" Emmett complained.

"Speaking of dieing..." Jasper said.

"I was perfectly happy not talking about that." Esme muttered.

"What's wrong with talking about me dieing?" I never saw the problem, as long as I came back that is.

"The 'dieing' and the 'you' parts." Edward chimed in.

"Oh come on, as you can see, it's not a permanent condition!" somehow, I was still hugging Esme, and arguing with Edward, who was standing behind Esme.

"You say that like it's a curable disease!"

"It may as well be." Dean muttered.

"And why is that?" Alice asked.

"Heaven doesn't want us and Hell's afraid we'll take over?" Sam suggested. Huh. I suppose that works.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"It is, isn't it?" was Deans response.

"Seriously."

"honest!" I cried. "Heaven don't particularly like us, not to mention Cass is ignoring us, and Hell are actually afraid we'll take over, considering we did kind of torture and kill most of the demons down there..."

Esme held me at arms length after I said this. "They were doing it to me!"

"That's no excuse."

"Carlisle, help." I pleaded.

"Demons, Bella," he offered, his hands mimicking weighing scales. "Demons, Bella."

"I really hate to sound cynical," most of us were surprised at how sincere Rose sounded when she said that. "But are we really believing the angels and demons story?"

Dean groaned and hid his head in his hands.

I turned to him, eyes black, and asked, "Am I really _that_ predictable?"

He peeked through his fingers at me, presumably to check if my eyes really were the black he thought they were, and confirmed. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Dare I ask?" Edward ventured. All I did was turn to face him.

"There's something wrong with your girlfriend." Emmett whispered to him. He wasn't very good at whispering.

When I turned to face Carlisle, I found him really quite close to me, staring into my eyes as if trying to figure them out. I yelped and fell backwards. Edward caught me from behind and set me back upright. Carlisle looked suitably sheepish.

"Sorry." he said like a child who's been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"freaky." I said while my brothers laughed at me after sharing looks. "You can stare at my eyes, but from a distance." he nodded.

Just to see if he would actually keep his distance, I blinked. A normal thing to do, but when my eyes opened they were white. Carlisle's eyes bugged, and I blinked again, leaving them their normal colour, which Dean kept insisting wasn't normal at all. I looked at Carlisle with a raised eyebrow, but he just shook his head as if he thought he was just seeing things.

"I thought we weren't going to confuse the Cullen's to all buggery." Sam asked innocently.

"I blinked! That's it!" I cried.

"And it's confusing." Edward said. "they're green, then they're black, and then their white. And now they're green again."

Dean put the radio on, his favourite way of avoiding tension. Although, the last time Ellen was pissed, and 'she's cold as ice' came on. The Devils Rejects by Rob Zombie came on this time.

I almost burst out laughing, but as it was I was just grinning. Sam was laughing, and Dean had his heads in his hands.

"You are terrible with the radio Dean." Sam laughed.

All of us nodded in agreement. Then the Cullen's all turned to us expectantly at the same time.

"That's freaky." My brothers and I said.

Edward looked around confused at his family very quickly, and nodded in agreement. The others just shrugged.

"So, why are you freaky weird?" Alice asked in that cute little girl way she has when ever she really wants something.

"I am freaky weird, as you put it, because my mom was possessed by Lilith when I was conceived. I can't remember what the deal was, if any of us actually knew, but anyhow, the deal has to be sealed with a kiss, and dad was making a deal with Lilith, who happened to be possessing his wife at the time, and it just went further because at some point, he started thinking with his dick, and his dick forgot that it wasn't actually mom." I explained. "Get it so far?"

"Demons?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, demons. And then, because the angels are interfering little bastards, I had an angel bleeding into my mouth every month until I was five to...neutralise the effects of having a demon for a mother. Cass is actually pretty cool though. Pretty much the only decent angel I know." I said. Dean and Sam nodded in agreement. Though we haven't really seen much of him since the Apocalypse.

"Where is Cass anyway?" Sam asked me.

"Why the Hell are you asking me?"

"Because you and Cass..."

"Yes, Cass bled into my mouth. Yes, he is my friend. No, I do not know where he is."

Rose got our attention again by whistling loudly.

"Right. Sorry." I said. "I'm gonna go upstairs. Back soon." I promised, going upstairs.

When I got upstairs, leaving Dean and Sam to explain about the Supernatural, the series or the beings I don't really mind which, I spun around a bit. Just my way of figuring out which room was Emmett's. Then I stole one of his jumpers, because I was still pretty damp after my dive. I stole Emmett's jumper, because quite frankly, if I took someone else's, it would fit too well, and jumpers are only really cosy if they're at least a size too big.

"Hows it going?" I asked, hugging myself in Emmett's dark green jumper.

"You _fight_ them?" Esme asked, incredulous. This was at the same time as Emmett exclaimed, "HEY! THAT'S MY JUMPER!"

"We were just about to begin on the Apocalypse." Dean said, grinning.

Edward, who had been facing me a minute before, snapped back to face Dean. "Apocalypse!"

"You know, End of Days?" he grinned in response.

"don't look at Dean like that!" I pleaded, sitting beside Edward and leaning into him, kicking off the trident heels. "Apocalypse, totally averted."

"well that makes it so much better, doesn't it?" he muttered.

"Yeah actually, it does."

"We don't actually need to explain much about the Apocalypse. Lilith killed herself to let Lucifer out of Hell, which we tried and failed to stop." Sam looked down when he said that. "and then we put Lucifer back in the cage."

"Who apparently resurrected Lilith and shacked her up." Dean added.

"And not to mention we put you in the cage to get Lucifer in." I added. I saw the looks the Cullen's were starting to give him, so I added, "He's obviously not any more. Lucifer still is, but not Sammy." Then I shuddered.

Edward started to rub his hand up and down my arm, attempting to heat me up with friction. Dean and Sam gave me looks that caused me to say "NO! I don't know what you want, but no!"

They started to look very innocent and affronted. I turned the radio on again so I didn't have to look at them. I may just burst out laughing. They're _terrible_ at innocent.

'The Devil is a loser and he's ma bitch!' or rubbish. One of the two. Somehow, I'm pretty sure it's the first one.

"See, it's not just me!" Dean declared to anyone who was listening. Which wasn't really a lot of people.

i just nodded amiably at him, bobbing my head to the music. I like Lordi. "So, what did you want explained?"

"Ermm," Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"There really isn't anything to explain." I assured him.

"I guess." he grudgingly agreed. "But still, the _Apocalypse_."

"Four Horsemen and everything." I grinned. "death wasn't really all _that_ bad though. Just, really creepy."

He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'death isn't all that bad' sarcastically.

"You're talking to the woman who's mother is probably fucking the devil as we speak." I said. "And I think this is Lucifer's top hat."

Dean turned his head slowly to look at me askance. "I just say that because it was in a wardrobe with guys clothes. Which happened to be very near Liliths." I shrugged. "It's a comfy hat." the shoes however had been kicked off a while ago to be picked up by an awed Alice. "Hell is weird."

"What was it like in Hell?" Edward asked idly.

"The first time or the second time?" I asked dryly. "Because the first time was just painful, the second was painful _and_ weird."

"I thought you said they acting parenty?" Dean asked, alert.

"I don't take _that_ long to get changed, and I only spent a week explaining stuff to Lisa and Ben. Ben is now of the opinion we're some form of superhero's."

"What about the rest of the time?" Sam asked, worried too.

"She was only dead a week." Jasper said, confused. "God I make it sound so normal."

"A week topside is a month in hell. When we died to save that lump," Dean said, pointing over at Sam. I gave him a look that said, 'you know he loves you really'. It was a habit from when Sam actually got offended, you know, before he realised it was his form of endearment. "we were dead four months. It was forty years in Hell."

"What happened in the other three weeks Bella?" Edward asked, the epitome of worried.

"It's only demons and Lucifer that can't get out the cage. That makes the demons angry." I said. Dean and Sam had that 'oh no' look. "What do you think they did to one of the people that stuck Lucifer in the cage?"

Seeing no specific answers from me, the Cullen's turned to face my brothers. "Torture."

"Fifty times worse that the first time." I mumbled into the beer I had stolen from the fridge.

"it could get worse?" Dean asked, surprised as well as his usual 'what did you get yourself into?' I looked at him. That told him all he needed.

Edward didn't let go of me for a while.

"There are two things you can do to make me feel better." I told my brothers. "Find my dog tags and a hunt."

Sam took my dog tags from his pocket. Dean asked what he was supposed to tell everyone when they left. Normally he wouldn't worry about that, but we want to come back. Even if Forks is wet and tiny.

"Just say you got tired of sitting round waiting for a ransom call and went to find me. We can come back, say everything's sorted, you can say you fought of five guys who kidnapped me to make yourself seem impressive..."

"As long as you come back in one piece." Edward said to me.

"No attempts to stop me?" I queried.

"It wouldn't work." he shrugged. "And if you want to go on a hunt, now is probably the best time to do it."

Then someone knocked the door. And by the sounds of it, if it didn't get answered soon, it was getting kicked down. I only know this because it's Jo knocking the door. Sam obviously knows this too, because he opened it and pulled Jo forcefully into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Sam." she said in that way of hers that generally means 'love you, just let the fuck go of me.'

Lisa and Ben were there too, Lisa and Dean embracing, and I said hi to Ben.

"Guys," I said. "meet Jo Lisa and Ben, Jo Lisa and Ben, meet Guys." all three of them looked at me. I quickly said all of the Cullen's names while pointing to each.

The three of us, Sam Dean and I, were in the Impala, ACDC playing loudly. Jo had stayed behind knowing I would want some time with just my brothers on a hunt, like old times. Well, recent times, but...I promised her she could come next time. And Dean had been forced to bring Ben on a hunt for his eighteenth. Until then, Sam will end up telling him about the supernatural, whether he means to or not, and I'll be teaching Lisa and Ben to shoot so they can protect themselves.

But now, there are six missing girls in some town somewhere.

"Another girl's just been declared missing." Sam said from behind his laptop in the backseat. I was impatient, he's doing his research on the road.

"Woa." all of said when we entered her room.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say she's a Twilight fan." Dean said.

I nodded, just a bit freaked out. There was Twilight posters, pillows, books, and when Sam found her laptop, it was even still open to this Twilight fan dating site thing.

"Was she meeting up with anyone?" Dean asked him.

La Push

"We need to keep an eye on her." Sam told his pack. "there's something..."

"Strange?" Jared suggested.

"Wrong?" Paul said.

"Weird?"

"Not right?"

"Odd?"

"Shut up." Sam told his pack. He was trying to be serious. "Jared, -"

"Man the computer, I know." Jared was the technological genius of the pack. He googled her first, then he started some more serious, more illegal, digging. "err, guys..."

BPOV again.

"So the Black Rose, huh?" I said. "This Black Rose perhaps?" I turned my laptop to show them the website for the Black Rose. It was a club for the goth/emo/vampire fanatics.

"That'll be fun. Trying not to stick out like sore thumbs." Sam murmured to himself. When he looked back up, I was in the bathroom.

When I came back out, I had all of my many ear piercings in, my tongue stud and my belly button stud in, even the two hoops I got when I was really drunk once near the corners of my bottom lip. Since it was in the vampire fang style, I figured they wouldn't look out of place. I also had my green streaks dyed red, my new rocks, my leather trousers, and a red corset with a flowing almost dress like part at the bottom I had gotten as a treat for myself. Courtesy of 'Anna McKintyre' one of my many fake identities.

The tops of my angel wings tattoo I had covering pretty much all of my back could be seen, as could the crescent moon curving round me belly button, and the evil red rose on my left shoulder. I had two more tattoos, a dragon, snaking it's way up my leg, to rest it's head in the small of my back, above the words _live free, die hard, and take 'em down with you._

My brothers had done the best they could with what they had, looking like business men, after they've been in a fight. A fight that they'd won, but dishevelled none the less.

"All you need is for your eyes to go red like a frickin crossroads demon." Dean muttered.

"I could try." I shrugged.

"Are you going to?"

I grinned, "Why not?" and by the looks on their faces, it worked.

"Your eyes are going to end up going every colour of the rainbow." Sam muttered. "Next it'll be yellow." all three of us shivered at that.

_Forks_

Alice screamed. Jo Lisa and Ben were the only ones confused.

Edward explained for them that Alice did this when the future really annoyed her. Now it was really bad. It was gone. for all of them in the house.

The question all of them wanted the answer to 'why?' was answered by the arrival of the La Push wolves. Jo refrained herself from informing them that they weren't werewolves. It was a full moon that night, and they hadn't changed. They were just shape-shifters that had a limited shifting ability. Limited only to wolves, so very limited.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked as politely as he could, annoyed as he was at their interruption. All that would come out of it would be shouting, Alice annoyed over her temprary lack of foresight, and the house would stink for _days_. That was all that every came out of these visits.

"It's about Isabella Winchester." Sam said.

BPOV

"You two still stick out like sore thumbs." I grinned to my brothers. I was fine. If anything, in this club I'm under-dressed.

"How much do sore thumbs really stick out anyway?" Dean grumbled. To make him feel better, I got him a drink. Sam wouldn't want anything, he never does when we're in the middle of the actual hunt. I asked anyway. You never know.

"Anybody here could be a vampire." Sam said, looking around him.

"That's usually the case. But usually the humans aren't wearing fangs." I muttered.

Forks

"Making yourselves right at home aren't you." Rose muttered, hostile.

"It's a laptop!" Jared protested.

"And a power cable and you've got yourself hooked up to the landline, and that wire can't be for anything _legal_."

"It's not." he shrugged in return. "That's to make it easier to piggy-back on security camera feed's."

"And what does this have to do with Bella and her brothers?" Carlisle asked him.

"Give me a second." When he was finished, he had it set up so that he could show them what had originally made him suspicious, but then he found where they were. "What the fuck?"

BPOV.

"Where the hell did Dean go?" I asked Sam. He shrugged, then we heard a crash worthy of Dean

It was Dean, being thrown against a dumpster by a thickset, homo-esque vampire. Sam was running to help Dean, and I was too, I just got attacked.

"Fuck!" I cried as a stupid vampire grabbed my arm, nails raking down it.

Forks

Edward didn't want to watch. He wanted to know why they were making him watch his love fight for her life against some, thing, presumably the thing she was hunting. He knew she would win, he had faith in her abilities, and he didn't want to think what would happen if she lost... He just didn't want to watch.

He did anyway. He knew it was happening, just not why he was being shown.

The screen was split, on one, Lisa's eyes were stuck, the one with Dean being slammed to a dumpster. Jo watched it too, pleased that Sam appeared to be gaining the upper hand, worried when she saw the attacker bite his own wrist. Edward saw on the other screen, the one showing Bella, her attacker do the same. On both screens the attackers smothered Bella and Dean with their bleeding wrists. Then they just ran, Sam going after them until called back by a distraught sounding Bella.

They sat by the dumpster for a while, seemingly certain they wouldn't come back for a while Dean and Bella's mouth's were smeared with blood.

BPOV

I lay back on Sam's motel bed, trying to block out the _noise_. My hearing had been good before, freakishly by Deans standards, but now... And before I couldn't hear peoples fucking pulses!

The clock was also annoying, and Dean certainly thought so because he ripped it from the wall in frustration.

Sam was flipping furiously through dad's journal, looking for anything that said what could be done for someone who was turned. Apart from kill them.

"I don't see what the problem is," Dean saying to Sam. "You kill us, and we come back because Lucifer doesn't like us in Hell."

"Lucifer may not like us in Hell, but Crowley'll welcome us with open arms, torture tools in each hand!" I hissed. "there's no gaurantee we could get back out. And anyway, who's to say we'd even go to Hell, or Heaven. Have you ever seen a vampire in Hell? Or perhaps in Heaven?"

"It's not easy to find _anyone_ in Heaven" Dean muttered.

"My point is, we are now vampires, we are now very likely to kill someone, and we have no idea what even_ happens_ to vampires when they die."

"There's got to be something in here..." Sam was muttering to himself, still flicking furiously through the pages.

forks

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Paul was saying. "They don't look anything like vampires."

Jo once again held her tongue. She Lisa and Ben knew what was going on, and so were the most relieved when Sam found what he was looking for.

_"...the only really hard bit to get is the blood of the vampire that turned you" _the pack were thinking 'doesn't it take three days to turn?' Everyone else actually knew what was going on. It seemed backwards.

_"we can do that." _Dean and Bella said. With their haunted looks, it was just scary. Especially when they pulled out evil looking blades. They weren't red, but they looked like they should be. Or perhaps it was the red tint of blood that they couldn't clean off the handles. Then Dean announced he knew exactly wherre they were. Bella said nothing, but she probably knew too.

"So you wanted to show us your spying skills?" Rose said. "Well done, you pass with flying colours." she sneered.

As a distraction, Edward turned on the radio. '_she's cold as ice!'_ This caused Jo to laugh, remembering when she had gone on a hunt with them, then her mom had found out...

Everyone else turned to look at her. Lisa was hugging Ben, as much for her own comfort as for his. Dean's choices had become either be a vampire, in danger every second of killing someone, and unable to be with her, or die, with the possibility of not coming back. No he had to go into a vampires nest. It made her feel a little better that Bella would be going with him. Even if she was just as bad as Dean for risks.

The opposite comforted Edward. Even if Dean wasn't the most responsible person in the world...

"What did you want to show us?" Esme asked, as kindly as she could with her worry. The extent of her understanding was that there was a possibility Bella and Dean weren't coming back.

Jared whirled into motion. If only because he was in a spinny chair. "It wasn't that, I just want to keep an eye on them."

He brought up more footage, from earlier. Bella was just getting out of the bathroom. The Cullen's were surprised at the tattoo's. When Edward showed no sign of surprise, Alice turned to him. He just shrugged. He knew about the rose, but he hadn't seen the others.

Jared didn't care about the tattoos, he zoomed in on the eyes instead. There was no sound with this clip, if only because it was being drowned out by Tribes by Terebelam. She blinked, and when they opened they went red. No one, apart from the pack, were in the slightest surprised. Black like demons, white like Liliths, why not red like a crossroads demon?

"That's it?" Jo asked dryly. "There's red eye on a cheap security camera in what is probably the cheapest motel in whatever town those three are in?"

"Red eye does _not_ look like that." Jared asserted. "And that's not all."

He then brought up the FBI web page. There was a link in their most wanted for a completely different website specially for the Winchesters.

"That is a very long list." even Jo was surprised at the _length_. Not the contents though. All of those could be explained through hunting. Even the bank theft.

Embry felt the need to go through the entire list. "...Grave desecration, credit card fraud, murder, assault, weapons trafficking," That one was probably just because of the guns in the boot.

"We can read you know." Edward snapped.

Jared went back to searching through security feeds to find Bella and Dean. He found them in an alley, outside what might once have been a beautiful building, now it was just, abandoned.

Or not. Someone opened the door, presumably a vampire. Presumably, all of the people in there were vampires, Jo thought. Even Bella and Dean.

_"You must be the new guys." _ he grinned at them. Simply to be annoying, since almost all of them knew it never annoyed her, Bella said, _"Excuse me? Do I _look_ like a guy to you?" _

_"No you most certainly do not_." the other guy grinned. Edward = not happy.

The three stopped at what seemed to be a fridge, but they couldn't see what was in it.

_"we don't kill people," _he was saying.

_"the guy that was driving the van with the blood begs to differ." _ Dean said.

_"We try. You must be hungry." _ he said, offering them what they saw to be bags of blood.

To avoid drinking the blood, they hoped anyway, Bella said, _"nah, we killed _so_ many people on the way over here..." _ she looked downright evil. Hot, but evil too.

"she is way too good at that." Jo muttered.

BPOV

"...You must be hungry." he said. I don't know his name. I don't want to know, because there's every chance we'll end up killing him.

"Nah," I grinned, probably looking every bit the scary hot vampire chic. "we killed _so _many people on the way over here..."

"What was it like?"

"Maybe we'll tell you sometime." Dean said.

"Maybe I could _show _you." I love seeing that look on guys faces! I almost laughed. I let him pass me, and grinned at the look Dean gave me.

"what I can't believe is that actually turned him on. I offered a front row seat to murder!" I whispered to Dean. No one else heard.

"Depends who's doing the murdering." he whispered back.

I gave him that one.

We came to a room, the walls had cages set into them, in each one there was a woman, drinking from tubes with blood running through them. I ignored it as best I could.

There was a desk with a computer, the most recent missing girl behind it. The guy who turned Dean was there, obviously in charge. The SOB who turned me was standing by the desk.I don't particularly want to think about this next bit. I didn't mind so much the part where he's got a recruiting scheme, or even that he's getting orders from some higher up, presumably the Alpha, the first, vampire. The Alpha's have been getting more, involved of late.

No, what disturbed me was the homo-esque vampire, making moves on Dean. I saw Dean's hand go for his pocket as he attempted to make like a gay person and go for a 'private tour', for the syringe of dead man's blood. I distracted the other one, the girl having been sent to a cage. I have to tell you, that was not something that made me happy.

I was less happy when he offered me my pick of prison cell.

All of us heard it drop. A single drop of dead man's man blood from the syringe. That was all it took. Before we could start fighting properly, hell, before I could even take out the Claymore from it sheath down the inside of my right thigh! the girls in the cages started to pass out, I think everyone in the building passed out. Even me and Dean.

While I was passed out there were, images. _There was a little girl in a blue dress, Playing in a garden by herself. Then there were two of them, both of them exactly the same, and then they grinned. They had vampire teeth. The image seemed to pan out very suddenly, and there was a black man in the frame. _

_He looked old, fatherly almost. He had his hand stretched out to them. Then it was me, I was the child in the blue dress, and he was stretching his hand out to me. 'you are my child' he seemed to say. 'come with me, and I will take care of you.'_

_'I can't.' I told him. This made me sad for some reason. 'I...I can't.' and I turned away. _

Forks

They all passed out. Jared was looking all through the old building, they only even had security camera's because the vampires where living there, but now they were all passed out. Or dead.

Then he started to look for Sam. He couldn't find him.

The pack were the only ones who had no idea where he was. Everyone else suspected he in a cemetery or some place equally insecure, looking for the other things they would need to make them human again.

Jared finally gave up on Sam and went back to the old building. Bella and Dean were just waking up, and everyone else in the room had gone.

_"Shit." _they both said. The short swords came out, and Dean held the syringe full of the pack doesn't know what. Everyone else had a guess. That guess went something like 'dead man's blood'.

From the Packs point of view, it seemed like they had a syringe full of _something_ and short swords, and looked scary as all shit. Especially when Bella's eyes went red again. Everyone else knew her eyes went different colours when she got in a really bad mood. As you may be able to tell, the Cullen's Jo Lisa and Ben had been having a very long talk. They were more willing to explain than the Winchesters.

From the Packs point of view, some poor soul peeked his head out a doorway to see what the hell was going on, and Bella, closest to that particular door, ruthlessly and needlessly _chopped his fucking head off!_

And that guys, and that guys, and they think that one was probably a girl. Dean was stabbing people with the syringe which they then thought was full of poison from the way they writhed. And screamed. They proabbly would have cursed too, if their heads hadn't been cut off.

Jared finally found Sam on one of the smaller screens surrounding the main one, showing the view of the street outside. He had a couple of jars, each one filled with a foul looking liquid. He went in, and found Bella and Dean, sitting beside each other in two chairs, both with a head underneath a foot and their hands and generally most of them covered in blood. None of it theirs. The claymore's had been cleaned and sheathed.

...Blood...from the heads...was put in the jars and Sam then gave them to Dean and Bella. _"L'chiem."_ they toasted each other before grimacing and downing the foul liquid. about five seconds later, they started to throw up a dark, blue-ish, liquid. And then they screamed. Sam was sitting some way away, trying and failing to look calm. They looked utterly inhuman.

Then, they were perfectly normal. Blood soaked admittedly, but they looked, calm.

BPOV

"Help me up." I groaned. I had no idea who was where, but I was hoping someone could help me up. I finally opened my eyes, normal again, and saw Cass, smiling. "You find this amusing don't you?"

"A little bit." he admitted.

"Of course you do." I muttered. "Nice to finally see you."

"You might change your mind about that."

My brothers joined me again, Dean must have gotten cleaned up, and Sam held out a wet cloth to me. I took it gratefully. I really don't like being covered in blood.

"Why would we change our minds about that?" Sam asked him.

He then explained what he wanted to do.

"Let me get this straight, you want to check for our _souls_ because nobody thought to mention that when you come back from Hell, there's a possibility of leaving your soul behind?" Dean was having trouble with it.

"And it will be painful." Cass added.

"Do you have a -" Cass held up a belt folded in half. "Thanks." I said. "Go ahead." I put the belt in my mouth.

He put his hand in, or through my stomach. It was...not comfy. I, kinda collapsed. To be fair, I have just in the last few hours been turned into a vampire, turned back into my normal freaky self, and had Cass check for my soul. So while Sam held me up until I could stand somewhat steadily on my feet, Dean had his soul checked. Then I held Dean up for a while so Sam could have his checked, and because we were both barely steady, we both held Sam up.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" Dean asked. He's fine.

"Well, you're souls are in tatters..." a while later, when he realised no one was laughing, he felt the need to clarify it was a joke. That may be, what, the second every joke I have heard him tell. Dean too by the looks of things.

We all looked at each other, and when we looked back at Cass, _seconds_ later, he was gone.

"I'm actually getting used to it." Dean said, unbelieving.

"Come on, let's get a drink." I suggested.

"Well," he said. "I think we'll fit in nicely at the Black Rose now."

"It's the blood that does it." I agreed, grinning.

We helped each other walk back to the car. We got back to the motel, and I didn't really care that I was just going to get into a car, I got changed into my old pyjamas, the torn ripped and worn ones that Alice disapproves of.

We packed up and got into the car. Dean won't really feel completely better until he can drive his baby. I slept on Sam.

Forks

Jared had brought back up the FBI page, the one for the Winchesters, there was more detail than just 'murder'. There were details on the murders. Jo, if she had bothered to tell them, would have known why some of them had been killed. For instance, they'd said that guy was a shape-shifter, those two were killed by the shape-shifter, and so on.

The pack just saw a long list of innocent people.

When a car came up the drive, Jared had already brought up a _lot_ of towns that wanted their ehads on a platter, but there were a few people, dubbed crazies by the pack, named them as saviours.

BPOV

Sam shook me awake.

"If we're not there yet..." I grumbled.

"We're there." Sam smiled. "Or, here I suppose."

"Woo woo." I attempted to cheer. This car has that effect. I swear it knows what I'm feeling, or what I want to feel. I want to sleep, it makes me feel sleep, it makes me feel awake if we're getting ready for a hunt, or we're on a hunt, and so on.

And the Impala's magic works again as I start to wake up. I ran as quickly as my bare feet would let me go. Actually, the problem would be going slowly. My feet are cold.

"Hi. You are very cold too." I said to Edward as I was wrapped around him. "can you stand near he fire?"

"Sure, but if I go up in flames I blame you." he laughed as he hugged me.

"Why do you have a fire if it could blow you up?"

"You're the one who sleeps with a ten inch bowie knife under their pillow and a grenade under the bed."

"Should've known Jo would tell you that." I muttered. "So you missed me that much?"

"Well..." Edward moved in such a way that I, finally, saw the bozo's from La Push that kept trying to stop me from diving off the cliff.

"Huh. When did you get here and why are you here?" I asked. Ben was grinning. Lisa and Dean as well as Sam and Jo were as well. "And while you're at it, why the hell have you been looking us up?"

I took that time to get off Edward, and looked through whoever's it was's laptop.

"Well I suppose this explains why you missed me so much." I turned the laptop so Dean and Sam could see. "Care to explain?"

"You killed a house full of innocent people!" one of them cried.

"I'll get to that later. Why were you stalking us?"

"I wasn't stalking!" another shouted. Must be his laptop.

"Answer the question." I said. "Prove you have a brain and answer the question."

"After the whole thing with the cliff and the gun..."

"You decided to look me up. On CCTV?"

"that was after we found the FBI page..."

"Uh huh." I threw the laptop to him. Or at him. Either way, I hit him. whoever 'him' is.

"You killed a house full of innocent people!" seriously? Did they not _see_ the teeth?

"Yes, you've said that. Scram!" I shouted. "I've got a bigger gun this time." I pulled out my very favourite gun. And I unsheathed granddad's _granddads_ claymore. Dean just had a normal claymore. I got the heirloom version 'cause out of the three of us, I'm the best swordsman. Or swordswoman.

They got the 'point taken' look and went.

"scary." Edward said from somewhere a little behind me.

"meh." I shrugged. I put my gun and the claymore in it's travelling sheath into my bag. "come on. You, me, upstairs." I said to Edward. To everyone else, I just said "Hibye."

I heard Dean say, "Typical." Before I closed the door to Edwards bedroom.

"Wanna see my tattoos?"


	5. AN My Apologies

I am sorry, but I highly doubt I all be ever completing these stories. I am also sorry it took so long to actually say it. I appear to have lost my inspiration for them. I never really liked the twilight saga to be honest, I wrote fanfictions of them for their characters - somewhat stereotypical and easily predicted. I do not know if the fanfictions were written out of a desire not to create my own characters, or to change the ones in the series. If it was the letter, I no longer really care. If it was the former, then I have multiple personal projects with original characters that I have grown to love and want to spend more time with. Maybe I will never publish them, maybe no one will ever read them apart from me, but I want to write their stories, instead of twisting someone else's. This is not a comment on all fanfiction authors - I am not saying that they are merely manipulating someone else's story, however, I was, while they were and are exploring literary worlds and the multitude of other storylines and options within them. If anyone cares to finish these stories elsewhere, or rewrite them, then all I ask is the link to it.


End file.
